The Skipper (El Saltador)
by Peter Linderman
Summary: La guerra entre las Almas y los Humanos que quedan dispersos por el mundo se recrudece. La paz se muestra todavía más difícil de alcanzar cuando una serie de desapariciones se extiende, como un reguero de pólvora, a través de la tranquila y justa sociedad que han instituido las Almas en el planeta Tierra.
1. Abatido (Shoot-Downed) - Ian

**Disclaimer:** Este relato es un fanfiction inspirado en la gran obra de la genial Stephenie Meyer. Todos los personajes correspondientes a la novela _The Host_, pertenecen a su autora y tiene plenos derechos sobre ellos. El resto es mera invención mía.

**Nota del Autor:** Cada uno de los capítulos de este fanfiction está narrado desde la perspectiva de un personaje diferente (en vez de un sólo narrador en primera persona) indicado al lado del nombre del capítulo.

Se ha procurado mantener un orden secuencial de los acontecimientos, pero en más de una ocasión la acción de la historia da saltos hacia atrás y hacia delante en forma de _flashbacks_ y recuerdos.

También es posible una lectura alternativa de aquellos capítulos cuya trama sucede independientemente.

**Sinopsis**

La guerra entre las Almas y los Humanos que quedan dispersos por el mundo se recrudece.

La paz se muestra todavía más difícil de alcanzar cuando una serie de desapariciones se extiende, como un reguero de pólvora, a través de la tranquila y justa sociedad que han instituido las Almas en el planeta Tierra.

Los Buscadores, desesperados por la nueva situación, empiezan a tomar medidas cada vez más extremas para lograr acabar con la amenaza que supone para _su_ mundo las células rebeldes de los casi extintos Humanos.

Un Alma en particular, cuya estancia en la Tierra daba por concluida (El Saltador), será reclutado para llevar a cabo la tarea de interrogar a un rebelde Humano capturado. Comprometido por enésima vez a desempeñar su deber, descubrirá que este mundo Humano aún le aguarda sorpresas que no se esperaba.

Ambas partes, Humano y Alma, se ocultan peligrosos y oscuros secretos. Como enemigos declarados el uno del otro, empiezan una carrera contrarreloj con el mismo objetivo, pero con intenciones distintas: Mantener a salvo a los últimos Humanos o sofocar de una vez por todas las amenazas hacia las Almas.

_The Skipper _no es ni por asomo una historia de amistad, triángulos amorosos imposibles, ni lealtades cambiadas, como lo fue _The Host_. No esperéis, queridos lectores, nada parecido. Pues este mundo es más inhumano, letal e injusto de lo que debería de ser.

**Equilibrista**

Estoy yendo hacia ti  
siempre,  
hago equilibrios sobre la cuerda floja,  
doy tumbos a los lados  
pero nunca miro abajo,  
mis ojos no sonríen  
inmunes al sueño  
y al peligro.

Estoy yendo hacia ti,  
siempre tu pálida imagen salta  
desde detrás de los barrotes de la distancia,  
donde el mar y el cielo se juntan.

Ni poniéndose con el sol  
ni menguando con la luna,  
tu torso como de centauro  
se pone a saltar,  
sobre la montura de mi mente.

Apuntando con fiereza  
mi cuerpo es un afilado dardo  
de deseo  
yendo hacia ti, siempre

MAY SWENSON

**PRÓLOGO:**  
_Abatido – Shoot-Downed (Ian)_

Mientras estaba sentado en uno de los banquillos del viejo parque infantil al que solía ir de niño en Pórtland, me resultaba del todo inconcebible que estuviésemos en medio de una guerra contra las Almas.

Veía pasar por delante de mí a parejas de enamorados, matrimonios con niños pequeños en sus carritos y ancianos que se sentaban a tomar el sol que brillaba con fuerza sobre nuestras cabezas. Y si no fuera porque de vez en cuando captaba, a través de las gafas de sol, un débil reflejo plateado en sus ojos que los delataba como parásitos, aquel panorama parecería un idílico escenario de película.

Era algo surrealista estar rodeado de tantas Almas, de aquellos a los que había odiado tan profundamente, y no sentir que estaba en peligro mortal. Las Almas eran, en esencia, pacíficas, confiadas y sinceras. A ninguna de ellas se le habría ocurrido que un Humano (uno de esos brutales e ingobernables Humanos) estuviera sentado tan tranquilamente en medio de una de _sus_ civilizadas ciudades, tomada en la primera oleada de la invasión.

Quizás por su falta de beligerancia habían logrado conquistarnos con tanto éxito. Dos millones de años de evolución fundamentada en la 'supervivencia del más apto', aniquilando todas nuestras amenazas, nos había aupado como la especie dominante del planeta, sí.

¿Pero de qué servía nuestro instinto de lucha cuando el enemigo no atacaba? Si los parásitos hubieran sido como todos los alienígenas retratados en las novelas de ciencia ficción (invasores aterradores venidos del espacio exterior para exterminar a cada ser Humano) habríamos vencido con facilidad.

Contra la violencia respondíamos todavía con más violencia. Cuanto más desesperados estuviéramos, cuanto peor fuera el enfrentamiento, más límites transgrediríamos para lograr vencer a nuestro enemigo. ¿Pero qué nueva clase de guerra era ésta, en la que nuestros enemigos se habían convertido en nosotros mismos?

La risa cantarina de un niño al bajar de un tobogán me distrajo momentáneamente de mis pensamientos. Les sonreí involuntariamente al observar que la madre y el niño me dirigían una discreta mirada divertida. Después desvié la cabeza para vigilar pacientemente de nuevo una de las entradas del parque.

Examiné el reloj de mi muñeca arrugando la frente con nerviosismo y lamenté haber hecho eso de inmediato. Esperé que nadie lo hubiera advertido. Aquel era un gesto típico del ser Humano que no debía aparentar. Conocía muy bien a los parásitos y sabía que no solían retrasarse negligentemente y en caso contrario no se irritaban ante una demora.

Mi clave para esconderme entre las Almas _como uno más_ era la seguridad y la serenidad. Ninguno de los parásitos tenía miedo de sus congéneres, al contrario que los seres Humanos, cuyo único y principal enemigo siempre habían sido sus semejantes.

Entre las Almas no había asesinatos, ni violencia, ni odio, ni guerras, eran un todo unido. Quizás unas de las primeras razones por las que los había odiado al principio era porque habían encontrado la manera de lograr la ansiada paz: Eliminándonos de la ecuación.

Volví a mirar como quien no quiere la cosa en dirección a la misma entrada del parque.

Esperaba que llegara el momento.

Sabía lo que iba a hacer. _Debía_ de hacerlo.

Intenté mantener la mente libre de distracciones, concentrarme en la misión y nada más. Si fracasaba en ese punto, la vida de todos lo que había conocido estaría en peligro.

_«No, no estarán en peligro, estarán muertos»_ ese escalofriante pensamiento se filtró en mi mente, aunque mi cuerpo no reaccionó.

Disimulada debajo de la cazadora, llevaba escondida una pequeña pistola. Una Sig-Sauer de 9mm cortesía de Nate. No sabía siquiera cómo de bueno sería disparando en el caso de que tuviera que usarla, las únicas armas con las que había disparado en mi vida habían sido de pequeño: Las pistolas de juguete con las que me divertía junto con mi hermano Kyle.

_«Los Humanos son de lo que no hay: Enseñan a sus hijos a matar»_ pensé apesadumbrado al recordar los tiroteos entre Kyle y yo.

Me acordé de pronto que mi padre tuvo un arma en casa, guardada bajo llave en su escritorio. Cada vez que Kyle o yo curioseábamos cerca de su despacho desataba toda su mala leche contra nosotros. Me alejé de inmediato de esa línea de pensamiento al notar cómo la ira inundaba mi mente al recordarle. Necesitaba estar calmado para mantener mi falsa fachada de Alma, y sabía que no lo lograría si rememoraba todo el odio que le tenía.

Di un ligero respingo al echar una ojeada a otra de las cuatro entradas del parque: Jared Howe venía caminando en mi dirección.

_«¿Pero qué demonios hace?» _pensé aturdido momentáneamente. Todavía faltaba hasta el anochecer para que recogieran el mensaje que había dejado debajo de mi banquillo.

Las gafas de sol no le ayudaban en absoluto a pasar desapercibido en pleno día. Había más Almas en el parque con gafas puestas como las nuestras, sí. Los parásitos siempre eran muy cuidadosos, protegiéndose la vista como en aquella atípica tarde soleada. Pero sus pieles lechosas como la mía evidenciaban el clima de la región de Oregón. En cambio la tez broncínea de Jared le hacía destacar entre la multitud igual que una mosca en la sopa.

¿Era posible que Jared viniera sustituyendo a Burns? ¿O que tal vez estuviera desobedeciendo las órdenes que le habían dado? No, ni hablar. Jared era de los que se ceñían a un plan y continuaban con la misión hasta el final.

Entonces sólo podía existir una posible explicación a su inesperada presencia. El instinto de Jared, su inconfundible olfato para detectar los problemas, le había avisado de que _algo_ sucedería en ese parque.

_«¡Maldito paranoico egoísta!»_ pensé viéndole acercarse paso a paso hacia la catástrofe.

Hice un barrido rápido con la mirada por las otras puertas del parque y, como no podía ser de otra manera, aparecieron a plena vista los Buscadores que Jared había intuido.

_«No son muy sutiles que digamos» _cavilé con cierto regusto amargo.

Aunque ninguno de los cinco Buscadores llevaba algún tipo de uniforme que los identificara, la forma de moverse en columna y sin apenas dirigirse la mirada ni hablarse los delataba a todos por igual.

Oteaban a su alrededor con rapidez y, después de un corto trayecto, cuatro de ellos se desplegaron en abanico rodeando el perímetro para abarcar las salidas. Pude distinguir que iban armados debajo de su ropa de paisano. No pensé que tuvieran la necesidad de usar las armas de fuego, un pequeño _spray_ de 'Paz' era muy fácil de esconder en cualquier bolsillo. Pero sí sabía que Jared iría armado con la Glock de la Buscadora y él sí la usaría.

Me levanté pausadamente del asiento.

Hice un gesto con la barbilla que apenas era un espasmo y señalé con el hombro al Buscador de piel negra que parecía el líder y que se movía entre un nutrido grupo de jóvenes estudiantes de universidad.

Jared se envaró una décima de segundo al verlo y desvió los pasos ligeramente para no acercarse hacia mí directamente, sin aparentar que me hubiera visto y tampoco a los Buscadores. Por la expresión concentrada de su rostro supe que ya estaba pensando en hacer frente la situación, fijándose en cada uno de ellos y evaluando las opciones.

Luchar o Huir.

El rostro de Jared se endureció de improviso y supe lo que acababa de decidir.

El parque, tan repleto de Almas de todas las edades, empezó a parecerme un lugar más y más sombrío a pesar de la dureza del sol de aquella tarde. Estaba rodeado de cientos de víctimas potenciales.

Daños colaterales.

Se me revolvió el estómago de pensarlo.

_«Si comienzan los tiros, va a ser una masacre»_ aquella reflexión era una obviedad.

¿Luchar o Huir? Ninguna opción era buena.

Jared siempre era el mejor en situaciones límite, al borde del fracaso, pero no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo razonaban las Almas, qué les impulsaban. Por mucho empeño que le pusiera siempre veía las cosas desde su perspectiva y no desde la de sus enemigos.

Ningún Alma escogería jamás luchar a menos que se pusiera en peligro las vidas de sus hermanos al huir. Los parásitos eran pacíficos y asustadizos. Pero podían ser extraordinariamente valerosos ante la adversidad y no dudarían en proteger a cualquiera de sus iguales que estuviera en peligro… aunque fuese a costa de sus propias vidas. Si atacábamos, aquel parque se convertiría en una ratonera de la cual nos tendríamos que abrir paso matándolos. Y si huíamos, todas aquellas Almas colaborarían de buen grado en nuestra captura junto con los Buscadores.

Tenía que haber otra opción mejor.

_«¡Piensa rápido!»_ me dije a mí mismo intentando parecerme más a Jared y ser tan veloz como un rayo. Pero sólo podía ver cadáveres mirara donde mirara. Solo sentía remordimientos, desesperación e impotencia.

_«¡No pienses, idiota, actúa!»_

Fue entonces cuando se me ocurrió una idea loca… Me encaré hacia Jared y me quité las gafas de sol para llamar su atención y evitar que pusiera en marcha lo que demonios estuviera planeando. Se detuvo en seco y pude ver desde la distancia como sus cejas se juntaban en una expresión de desconcierto y curiosidad cuando me vio meter la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y articular silenciosamente con los labios una sola palabra:

—Corre.

El tiempo me pareció que discurría a cámara lenta. El breve parpadeo que di mientras le daba la espalda a Jared fue una eternidad en la más profunda oscuridad. Y los fuertes y vertiginosos latidos de mi corazón parecían el lento ralentí de una vieja locomotora de vapor.

El Buscador no tardó más de dos segundos en encontrarse con mis apagados ojos azules. Una sonrisa evaluadora se dibujó en su rostro al advertir que había localizado el Humano que buscaba. Su mirada se desvió al bolsillo donde se adivinaba la silueta de una pistola.

Tenía que ser más rápido, si no estaría perdido. Como cuando jugábamos a los indios y a los vaqueros Kyle y yo. El Buscador se echó las manos al costado, cuando empecé a sacar la mano del bolsillo, buscando su propia arma.

Ambos hicimos el mismo movimiento a la vez. Le apunté desde la distancia y él se quedó congelado una décima de segundo con el arma de fuego en la mano, vacilando, al ver que le señalaba con el dedo índice en lugar de con el cañón de una pistola.

—¡Cuidado! ¡Tiene un arma! —grité a pleno pulmón entrecerrando los ojos ligeramente en una mueca de terror—. ¡Va a disparar!

Cientos de alarmados ojos plateados se giraron de golpe en mi dirección y se hizo un profundo silencio en todo el parque. No se molestaron en mirarme a la cara, para comprobar si era uno de ellos, tan sólo desviaron la mirada hacia el Buscador que todavía sostenía su pistola con ademán de dispararme. No vieron sus desorbitados ojos acusándome tan claramente como en un silencioso grito.

Sólo vieron el arma de fuego.

No les bastó más.

Todas las Almas de aquel parque echaron a correr entre gritos como gacelas perseguidas por leones. Por puro miedo irracional.

El Buscador soltó un gruñido despechado cuando tuvo que levantar el cañón del arma para no disparar por accidente a las Almas que se interpusieron involuntariamente en mi trayectoria. Me escabullí entre el bullicioso tropel hacia la salida a la que se estaba encaminando Jared. Podía distinguir su cogote bronceado como un oscuro faro a lo lejos, mientras él echaba repetidas ojeadas para no perderme de vista entre la multitud. Un par de detonaciones retumbaron en toda la plaza, cuando el líder de los Buscadores disparó al aire.

—¡Somos Buscadores! ¡Agáchense y apártense! —gritó desesperado a toda la marabunta de cuerpos que se cruzaba a su alrededor sin orden ni concierto.

_«¡Muy mala idea ponerse a disparar!» _El ritmo de la huida se volvió aún más frenético.

Los demás Buscadores también sacaron sus armas e intentaron taponar las salidas del parque pero sólo lograron que los parásitos se volvieran más caóticos en sus movimientos. Huyeron de la visión de la armas, de vuelta a la plaza, sin atender las palabras de aviso y acabaron chocando al cruzarse con la gente que intentaba escapar de los disparos. Algunos incluso se agacharon en el suelo después de oír la advertencia del líder de los Buscadores.

Podía ver cómo Jared intentaba escabullirse entre un grupo de parásitos que estaban atravesando la salida a pesar de las advertencias de los Buscadores. Pero le perdí de vista cuando me fijé en un bulto tirado en el suelo a pocos metros en el parque infantil.

Pude reconocer a la misma mujer que antes me había sonreído en los toboganes, hecha un ovillo. Rodeaba con sus brazos y piernas la figura de su niño. Las demás Almas corrían desesperadas, con la mirada fija en las salidas, sin advertir que uno de los suyos estaba tirado en la arena, temblando de miedo.

Si me hubiera detenido un solo segundo a pensar, jamás me habría agachado junto a ella y le habría hablado. Era un Alma, uno de los enemigos, y en aquel momento la compasión estorbaba. Sin embargo sólo vi a la indefensa figura Humana de aquella mujer.

No me bastó más.

—¿Está usted bien? —exclamé incorporándola del suelo, la mujer no me contestó pero tampoco se resistió cuando la alcé—. Levántese, por favor. Se va a hacer daño tirada ahí.

No podía llevar en vilo a la madre y al niño juntos, pero por suerte ella empezó a salir del _shock_ y afianzó los trémulos pies al suelo. Intenté buscar de nuevo el cogote de Jared pero había desaparecido por completo.

—Estoy… estamos bien —tartamudeó con sus dientes castañeantes—. Muchas gracias.

La voz se le quebró en la última sílaba y desvié la mirada de nuevo a esa desconocida. Su expresión asustada se había mudado por completo y sus ojos castaños plateados refulgían abiertos como platos, mirando los míos.

_«¡Mierda, las gafas!»_ me lamenté de inmediato de mi despiste. La mujer estaba atónita, como si acabara de ver algo que le asombraba.

—De nada —repuse sin perder de vista la salida y temiendo que en cualquier momento se pusiera a pegar voces al grito de '¡Humano!', pero la mujer se quedó en silencio.

La ayudé o más bien la arrastré amablemente hacia la salida rodeando sus hombros con mi brazo, preparado para lo que fuera. Su cuello tan frágil se estremeció al acercarse al tumulto, si era necesario tendría que silenciarla lo más rápido posible. La idea de taparle la boca, asfixiarla o incluso romperle el cuello me parecía una _crueldad_.

Pero sería del todo inevitable.

Cruzamos al lado del Buscador sin que pudiera impedírnoslo, el tropel de gente huyendo excedía lo imaginable. La mujer permaneció muda mirándome fijamente a los ojos, con el rostro del niño refugiado en su pecho. Cuando llegamos a un punto más despejado, le solté del abrazo y me puse las gafas de sol.

La miré un solo segundo antes de echar a correr. No estaba aterrorizada, ni estupefacta. Sino aliviada y un poco… ¿ilusionada?

_«¿Qué demonios ha sido _eso_?» _no me detuve a reflexionar al oír las ambulancias y los coches patrulla, que se acercaban velozmente desde todas las direcciones hacia el parque.

Mientras avanzaba corriendo contemplé un desfile de parásitos con contusiones, brechas sangrantes en la cabeza y heridas de todo tipo que eran auxiliados por los que se encontraban ilesos. El tráfico de las calles circundantes se había detenido y abierto rutas para que avanzaran los servicios de emergencia. Y desde el cielo se escuchaba el motor de un helicóptero de rescate aproximándose.

Tremendo lío había organizado con mi idea: _«Volver a los unos contra los otros»_ Las Almas podían ser todo lo cívicas que quisieran, pero el miedo irracional en un cuerpo Humano ante una crisis, sumado a un gran de individuos confinados en un mismo sitio, siempre desencadenaba una turba incontrolable.

Caminé medio corriendo, junto con otros parásitos que seguían huyendo sin mirar atrás, durante un par de manzanas más. Sin embargo no escuché a nadie vociferando '¡Humano!' ni señalándome de manera acusadora.

No pude localizar a Jared entre todo el gentío y posiblemente fuera mejor así. Las batidas de búsqueda no tardarían en movilizarse. Sería más difícil para él esconderse hasta que todo se hubiera calmado si estaba junto a mí.

_«Debo seguir con el plan»_ pensé consternado, mientras enfilaba una avenida con multitud de viviendas unifamiliares a ambos lados. Encontré justo lo que necesitaba pocas calles más adelante.

Cuando Kyle, Jodi, el resto de la pandilla y yo estuvimos escondiéndonos durante meses en Pórtland tras la primera oleada de la invasión, siempre buscábamos lugares que hubieran sido desocupados recientemente pero que no estuviesen en ruinas, ni clausurados.

Esos refugios siempre eran eventuales. Llevábamos todo lo imprescindible para sobrevivir siempre a cuestas y dormíamos ligero para estar pendientes de cuando aparecía la policía. Pero a veces asaltábamos las casas que habían sido desalojadas, bien porque sus ocupantes huían de la invasión o bien porque los parásitos habían tomado el control de sus mentes y se habían marchado a otro lugar.

Kyle era el mejor encontrando esos pequeños reductos de soledad. Entrábamos forzando la puerta trasera y nos aprovisionábamos con todo lo que encontráramos: linternas, pilas, restos de comida del frigorífico, agua corriente del grifo o ropa de los armarios.

Nunca estábamos en esas casas más de unas pocas horas y procurábamos dejar casi todo en su sitio para que no nos detectaran. Pero memorizábamos sus ubicaciones para volver en caso de necesitar desaparecer unas horas.

Eran fáciles de identificar si sabías qué buscar: correo acumulado en el buzón, un porche lleno de hojas de árboles, un césped seco con malas hierbas creciendo, una quietud inalterable incluso en las horas punta del día, etc…

Y justo en ese momento de mi huida acababa de encontrar una casa que parecía cumplir con muchas de esas señales. Destacaba respecto al resto del vecindario: las ventanas cerradas a cal y canto con las cortinas echadas, el cubo de basura sin colocar para la recogida nocturna y periódicos amontonados en la entrada. Ninguna vivienda perteneciente a una familia de parásitos tendría esa pinta tan desolada.

Estaba diciendo a gritos 'Vacía'.

Así que me la jugué acercándome a la puerta delantera y llamando al timbre. Nadie contestó. Volví a llamar una segunda vez y miré discretamente a las casas de alrededor, esperando que ningún parasito coincidiera en verme. Sabía que no eran cotillas los unos con los otros, pero a veces podían ser muy avispados.

Eché mano al picaporte con el corazón acelerado por la adrenalina (sorprendiéndome una vez más de la confianza que derrochaban aquellas criaturas alienígenas) para abrirla sin más. La puerta no tenía ni siquiera una llave para atrancarla. Tal que podría haber sido de cristal transparente si servía para que no hubiera corrientes de aire en invierno. Era sólo un elemento decorativo de la casa. Como las molduras de las ventanas o la pintura de la vallas.

Al entrar en el recibidor estuve unos segundos con la espalda apoyada en la puerta cerrada, intentando reducir el ritmo de mis latidos y acompasar mi respiración agitada. Nadie acudió a ver quién acababa de entrar, así que supuse que estaba a solas. Cuando terminé de tranquilizarme, me arranqué las gafas de sol de la cara, saqué la pistola semiautomática de debajo de mi cazadora y revisé que aún tenía puesto el seguro y las quince balas en el cargador.

Con el arma todavía en ristre entré al salón para asegurarme de que realmente estaba solo en aquella casa. Un contestador parpadeaba encima de una mesita auxiliar con un brillo rojo vibrante. Estanterías de madera repletas de libros llenos de polvo se apilaban en una esquina de la estancia y un piano de cola situado en la zona más iluminada, imponía cierto respeto por aquella habitación.

Me sentía como si acabara de entrar en la morada de alguien que hubiera muerto hace mucho tiempo y en cuya casa todavía permaneciera su espíritu condenado para la eternidad.

_«¿Los parásitos también tendrán sus propios fantasmas?» _me pregunté, riéndome para mis adentros, al contemplar los retratos de los antiguos inquilinos de aquel sitio que decoraban muebles y paredes por todos lados.

Un repentino ruido, procedente de otra parte de la casa, me sobresaltó aún más de lo aconsejable con mi mente vagando por excéntricas fantasías. Tardé un segundo en recordarme a mí mismo que debía temer más a las Almas vivas que a cualquier otro muerto que pudiera existir. Irrumpí armado y preparado para atacar por el pasillo del recibidor hasta la cocina, de dónde había surgido el estrépito.

Lo más probable es que se tratara de los Buscadores que habían dado conmigo tras mi corta huida. Sin embargo después me acordé de Jared, quizás habíamos tenido la misma idea, escondernos en este idóneo lugar.

Ni se me pasó por la cabeza que pudiera haber más Humanos en Pórtland. Que todavía estuvieran sobreviviendo después de todos los años de mi marcha. Las posibilidades eran muy remotas, de una contra un millón.

Abrí la puerta pausadamente pero no había nadie al otro lado. La cocina estaba desierta y la única anomalía era que una de las sillas que había alrededor de la mesa del desayuno estaba volteada en el suelo. Como si la hubieran derribado de un traspié.

La puerta que daba al patio trasero tenía los pestillos echados, aunque no fue exactamente el sonido de una puerta lo que había escuchado. Una sombra gris se desplazó por el suelo y apunté rápidamente a la silueta que se movía.

—Miau —maulló un gato gris y canela que se asomó cauteloso por la esquina del mueble central. La gatera de la puerta estaba abierta para que pudiera pasar libremente ese gato callejero. Ése había sido el origen del sonido. El minino señaló suplicante con la mirada un bebedero y un plato de comida vacíos.

Cuando me acerqué un poco más y la luz de la mortecina tarde que se filtraba a través de las persianas, me iluminó el rostro, el felino se agachó, pegó las orejas hacia atrás y bufó antes de salir como una exhalación por la gatera. Tras comprobar que mis ojos no resplandecían a la luz con un destello de plata.

—¡Esto ya es el colmo! —murmuré con la voz tomada. Siempre me había resultado chocante ver cómo las mascotas y los demás animales parecían estar más a gusto con los parásitos que con los Humanos. En las películas de ciencia ficción de los viejos tiempos (Alien, el octavo pasajero, La Guerra de los Mundos, Predator, etc…) siempre avisaban del peligro, de los monstruos que venían a hacernos daño.

Pero cuando comenzó la invasión no hubo ninguna señal de aviso. Las Almas llegaron por la noche como ladrones amparados por el anonimato y nos robaron las vidas de todos nuestros conocidos de un día para otro. Si no hubiera sido por aquella imposible llamada de mi padre, nunca habría creído los rumores.

Me reí amargamente recordando la ironía.

Al agacharme para poner en su sitio la silla caída me fijé en un tazón de desayuno roto en el suelo detrás de la mesa. El gato vagabundo ya había dado cuenta de la leche derramada y los cereales mordisqueados. Algo no encajaba. Mejor dicho, nada encajaba.

—¿Qué ha sucedido aquí? —pregunté retóricamente, dándome cuenta de lo que sugería aquella cocina abandonada.

Era como si alguien que estuviera desayunando tranquilamente hubiera decidido salir de la casa en medio de la madrugada, tirándolo todo por el camino, sin preocuparse de regresar. Igual que si hubiera huido de algo que le perseguía como el mismísimo demonio… O como si alguien hubiera irrumpido y lo hubiera sacado a la fuerza.

Examiné con más detenimiento lo que me rodeaba intentando hacerme una imagen mental de quienes fueron los dueños de la casa. Vi que había pegados en la puerta del frigorífico con imanes varios dibujos infantiles.

Por las fotografías que había observado en los pasillos, se trataba de una feliz pareja de Almas de mediana edad con dos mellizos de cinco años, un niño y una niña de cabellos castaños dorados. Nada que me asombrara en especial. Los parásitos _siempre_ tenían vidas felices y cómodas en sus perfectas casas.

Entonces, ¿porque tenía la sensación de fondo de que en ese preciso lugar había sucedido una terrible desgracia?

Subí al piso de arriba para revisar las habitaciones vacías y comprobé en los armarios que ninguna de las maletas de la familia había sido utilizada. Ni hechas las camas, ni ordenados los juguetes. Si se habían marchado por su propio pie de la casa, lo cual dudaba mucho, se fueron con lo puesto y poco más.

Ver tantas caras sonrientes en todas aquellas fotografías me hizo recordar algo _muy importante_. Dejé la pistola en el recibidor y empecé a revisar los bolsillos frenéticamente, uno tras otro, muerto de miedo ante la posibilidad de que hubiera cometido semejante error.

Palpé ligeramente la diminuta pastilla de cianuro que siempre llevábamos encima, el segundo cargador lleno de balas de mi bolsillo trasero, unos cuantos envoltorios de chicles y caramelos y un trozo del papel que había empleado para dejar la nota en el parque, pero no había ni rastro de _aquello_.

Solté un hondo suspiro de puro alivio al recordar que antes de marchar para la misión lo había guardado en mi cuarto, allí en las cuevas. Los Buscadores no debían de encontrarme con ese recuerdo de nosotros. Jamás.

Antes de que se hiciera de noche por completo encendí la televisión de plasma del salón y silencié el sonido para poder ver las noticias. Quería admirar los destrozos que había provocado con mi pequeño incidente en el parque. Mientras había estado examinando la casa, el ajetreo de las calles había disminuido. El ruido de sirenas de policía y de los helicópteros sobrevolando la zona también se había reducido. Me temía que los Buscadores hubieran dado por finalizada la caza del Humano.

Porque eso podía significar que habían capturado a Jared o a alguno de los otros miembros de la célula de Nate.

Los noticieros de los parásitos informaron que los servicios de emergencia de los Centros de Sanación más cercanos al parque se habían visto colapsados en los primeros momentos. Pero que a pesar del elevado número de heridos y afectados por la avalancha viviente, no se había llevado por delante ninguna vida.

_«Al menos eso es un consuelo» _pensé viendo la televisión y esperando en el más absoluto silencio mientras la oscuridad de la noche se cernía poco a poco en el cielo.

Se acercaba la hora de irme: El crepúsculo.

Era la hora más segura para los Humanos. Cuando los deslumbrantes rayos de luz del sol que nos descubrían desaparecían por el horizonte. Cuando un Alma y un Humano podían caminar el uno al lado del otro sin apenas distinguirse. La noche profunda en cambio era peligrosa, demasiada oscuridad en las calles, cualquier pequeña luz destacaba sus miradas.

Apagué el televisor y me levanté del sofá cuando percibí que el silencio era quizás un poco más espeso que antes. Como si el mundo entero hubiera decidido detenerse a la vez.

_«Éste es el fin»_ lo sentí.

Lo noté en mis huesos antes de que diera el primer paso hacia el recibidor, antes de que viera el primer potente foco de luz halógena iluminando la fachada de aquella vivienda. Lo percibí en la piel de gallina que se me erizó antes de oír el apresurado paso de unas pesadas botas militares acercándose.

Arremetieron contra la puerta justo cuando alcancé la pistola semiautomática y encañoné la entrada en un gesto instintivo. La silueta de un Buscador rodeada por el brillo del cegador foco apareció delante de mí, iba armado con una escopeta recortada, un chaleco antibalas y un casco. Apreté el gatillo sin dudarlo.

No sucedió nada.

El Buscador soltó una especie de gruñido.

El seguro de mi arma seguía puesto.

Había cometido un _tremendo_ error.

Entonces el Buscador _sí_ apretó el gatillo.

El sonido de la detonación me paralizó.

_«¡NO PUEDE SER!»_ pensé incrédulamente al sentir cómo el demoledor impacto me derribaba un paso hacia atrás. El arma se me cayó de las manos, mientras todo el mundo empezaba a inclinarse en un ángulo imposible.

—¡Objetivo abatido! —escuché que gritaba mi asesino, al resto de sus compañeros.

Las manos se me empaparon de salpicaduras sangre cuando palpé la cazadora y la camiseta agujereadas. Mis pulmones lucharon por tomar aire, mientras boqueaba como un pez sacado del agua. El sonido de los latidos de mi corazón se fue apagando hasta desaparecer. Mi cuerpo dejó de responderme cuando terminé de derrumbarme exánime en el suelo.

No me estaba muriendo, ya estaba muerto.

_«Lo siento, Wanda» _fue lo último que pensé cuando cerré los pesados párpados y me hundí en una oscuridad sin fin.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este fic. Es el primero que publico en esta página que es enteramente mío. ¡Ufff! ¡Qué emoción!


	2. Retornada (Arrived) 1 de 2 - Wanda

¡Saludos, lectores! Este capítulo ha resultado mucho más largo de lo que tenía en mente, así que lo he dividido en dos partes para hacerlo más ameno. Aquí publico la primera parte, corregida y editada. En ésta ocasión la historia se centra en el punto de vista de _Wanderer_. Aunque no se ha mencionado en la sinopsis ni con anterioridad, se supone que apenas han transcurrido unos 8 meses desde que _Wanderer_ abandonó el cuerpo de Melanie.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1:**  
_Retornada – Arrived (Wanda)_

—Creo que nos están persiguiendo —dijo Kyle, desde la parte trasera de la furgoneta. Melanie soltó un bufido de incredulidad al ver al mayor de los hermanos O'Shea asustarse como un cachorrillo, ante las luces de los vehículos que pasaban a nuestro lado—. Nos ha adelantado cuatro veces la misma autocaravana.

—Tranquilo, no hay nada que temer, son sólo imaginaciones tuyas —intenté serenarlo mientras conducía por la I-17 rumbo a casa.

—¿Crees acaso que los Buscadores nos perseguirían en un cuatro latas como ese? —añadió Mel con sarcasmo.

—Bueno, es cierto —razonó Kyle, frunciendo el entrecejo—. ¡Pero es que se parecen mucho sin la matrícula ni la marca del fabricante!

Para las Almas el sentido de la propiedad era intrascendente, un mero título, un trámite burocrático. Las matrículas sobraban en un mundo en el que todos tenían acceso por igual al transporte y nadie vigilaba los unos a los otros.

—Si quieres puedo conducir un rato, Wanda, para que descanses —se ofreció Melanie al ver que me seguía agobiando sentada al volante.

—No, no. Puedo hacerlo —le respondí intentando convencerme a mí misma más que a ella.

Había sido muy descuidada.

Durante los meses que había vivido en Chicago y en San Diego no me había molestado en aprender a conducir por mi propia cuenta, sino que había estado haciendo uso de los, más que dudosos, conocimientos de Mel sobre el código de circulación. Sin embargo el _salto_ al cuerpo de Pet había sido problemático en ese aspecto.

_Petals Open to the Moon_ apenas había comenzado a dar clases de conducción en Seattle cuando Jamie, Mel y Jared la raptaron. Así que yo me encontraba en la dificultad de tener que conducir _de memoria_ rellenando los huecos.

Temía meter la pata en algo básico y llamar la atención de alguna patrulla de carretera. No tenía carné, por supuesto, no había necesidad de ellos: Ningún Alma se atrevería a salir a la autopista sin antes saber conducir debidamente.

Pero yo no era como las demás Almas.

A veces me preguntaba si la razón por la que siempre me metía en líos en los planetas que había visitado era por algún defecto en mí…

El sonido de Kyle revolviendo las cajas de la parte trasera de la furgoneta me alteró. Su nerviosismo resultaba ser muy contagioso, desde que comenzó la misión se había mostrado agitado y poco dispuesto. Estaba muy preocupado por haber dejado a _Sunny_ a solas en las cuevas. Seguía frenético pese a que esta pequeña misión nos había llevado escasamente tres días.

No se trataba de una expedición urgente para conseguir medicinas, herramientas o comida. Estábamos bien aprovisionados para aguantar varios meses sin salir de las cuevas.

En realidad aquella excursión se debía a una canción que se me había metido en la cabeza desde hacía unas semanas. No tenía ni idea de dónde había surgido, pero la oía en todas partes. En mis pasos cuando vagaba por las grutas de las cuevas, en el gorgoteo del agua en los baños cuando me aseaba, en el ritmo de la azada de los hombres cuando les llevaba de beber al gran jardín. Incluso en el ulular del viento que cruzaba las grietas del dormitorio de Mel y Jared:

_A well'a bless my soul  
what'sa wrong with me?  
i'm itchin' like a man on a fuzzy tree  
my friends say i'm actin' wild as a bug  
i'm in love  
i'm all shook up  
mm mm mm, mm, yay, yay, yay_

_Well, my hands are shaky and my knees are weak  
i can't seem to stand on my own two feet  
who do you think of when you have such luck?  
i'm in love  
i'm all shook up  
mm mm mm, mm, yay, yay, yay_

Llegó a tal punto esa obsesión, que empecé a tararear algunas palabras sueltas. A Melanie nunca le había gustado canturrear así que llevaba dos vidas, desde que fui un Murciélago, sin entonar una melodía y estaba desentrenada.

—¡El Rey no ha muerto! —saltó de repente Jeb un día, cuando me escuchó cantarla mientras trabajamos en la plaza central. Mel, que se encontraba a mi lado en ese momento con el pico, y yo nos giramos al oír su comentario.

—¿Quién? —preguntamos al unísono.

—¡Elvis Presley! ¡El Rey del Rock!

Como ninguna de las dos dimos señales de haber reconocido ese nombre, el rostro de Jeb se cubrió de un velo de incredulidad y desesperación. Masculló una palabra que no pude oír, pero que seguramente sería alguna maldición y después preguntó más templado:

—¿Dónde habéis escuchado esa canción?

Mel no supo qué contestar. No tenía ni idea. Pero yo respondí al instante, de forma automática, sin pensarlo:

—En el dispensario de música de _Breaker Harmony_ al lado del parque Mahatma Gandhi.

Mel me puso mala cara al oírme decir eso y comprendí que ella nunca había estado allí.

Recordé de inmediato un escaparate pequeño y modesto, entremedias de una galería de ropa juvenil y mi perfumería preferida en Seattle. Me había entretenido muchas tardes de otoño escuchando las canciones Humanas pasadas de moda que _Harmony_ ponía de fondo en el local.

Tuve nostalgia de un sitio que jamás había visitado, pero que conocía como la palma de mi diminuta mano. Incluso rememoré el rostro del dependiente de la tienda. Un hombre mayor, de unos cincuenta para arriba, de rasgos hindúes y corto pelo negro azabache, con un acento que me parecía ridículamente gracioso y unos gustos musicales bastante peculiares.

Me sentí extrañamente lejos de casa.

Sin embargo Jeb no me dio tiempo para reflexionar sobre esas emociones que creía que eran ajenas a mí. Me ametralló a preguntas como solía hacerlo antes, acerca de los dispensarios de música, las librerías públicas, los museos de cine y sobre cualquier resto de la civilización Humana que había quedado en la nueva sociedad de las Almas.

Parecía sorprendido de que no nos hubiéramos deshecho de ningún elemento de su historia tan salpicada de violencia, odio y guerras.

—Me imaginaba que habríais encendido una gran hoguera y tirado en ella todo lo que no os gustara de nosotros —dijo inusitadamente serio.

Me estremecí al oírle decir eso.

—No es nuestro estilo. Nosotros no borramos una cultura porque sea opuesta a nuestros principios, tan sólo no la ponemos en práctica.

Quise añadir que 'Destruir aquello que se rechaza sí era del estilo de los Humanos', pero me pareció excesivo y quizás le sonaría ofensivo.

Y de esa manera acabamos yendo de viaje a Utah. Un corto periplo para adquirir una radio portátil con panel solar, pilas recargables, CDs de música, novelas, libros de texto para Isaiah, _Freedom_ y Jamie, algo de ropa nueva, algunos juguetes y otras tantas cosas más que me parecían superfluas e innecesarias.

Eché un vistazo por el espejo retrovisor al darme cuenta de que Kyle había dejado de rebuscar entre las cajas. Tenía entre sus manos un libro de tapas grises de cartón reciclado y encuadernado con un anillado de plástico negro. Las páginas estaban amarillentas del uso continuado. No pude leer el título reflejado al revés.

Pero antes de volver a fijar la mirada en la autopista me detuve un segundo para revisar mi pelo en el espejo con un gesto coqueto.

Esa era _otra_ rareza de este nuevo cuerpo.

Pet era vanidosa, como muchas de las Flores.

Yo también había sido una Flor tiempo atrás. De hecho habría sido otra desconocida rosa roja del montón, si no hubiera sido porque aquel fue mi cuarto planeta visitado en mi peregrinaje y porque era nativa del Origen. Pero nunca me sentí en el Planeta de las Flores orgullosa de mi aspecto, procuré ser humilde con mi pasado.

Ahora, siendo Humana, no podía evitar mirarme las uñas recortadas pintadas con esmalte rosa chicle y atusarme los largos bucles de dorado cabello cada vez que se me enredaban con el viento de la ventanilla. Era desconcertante.

—¿Qué estás leyendo? —se interesó Mel al notar que habían cesado las quejas de Kyle.

—Romeo y Julieta de William Shakespeare —exclamó con su vozarrona convertida en un murmullo grave, como el gruñido de un león—. Una vez tuve que hacer un trabajo de clase sobre él, así que copié el que escribió Jodi… ¡Cateamos los dos por hacer trampas! ¡Y estuvo enfadada conmigo durante semanas!

Un ramalazo de pena surcó su rostro.

—¿Es un libro interesante? —pregunté intentando aliviar su angustia. Hacerle olvidar por un rato que había perdido a Jodi para siempre.

—No os gustaría a ninguna de las dos.

—Oye, tenemos gustos muy diferentes —se quejó Mel al notar el brusco tono seco de Kyle.

—Por eso mismo lo digo —cerró la tapa del libro, clavando la mirada en Mel—. A ti, Melanie, no te gustaría nada porque tiene mucho amor, babas y demás cursilerías. Te daría arcadas tanto merengue. Y a ti, Wanda —rodó los ojos hasta posarlos sobre mí—, te pondría los pelos de punta, tiene mucha violencia gratuita y muerte… Aunque, por lo cascado que está, lo han leído muchos de los tuyos.

No me asombró en absoluto su comentario.

—Supongo que las Algas son las que más interés tienen en cualquier libro Humano.

—¿En serio? —se extrañó Mel, poniéndose las gafas de sol. La tarde estaba llegando a su fin y los rayos de sol naranja fuego le molestaban por su lado—. Pensaba que les parecería… algo así como escandaloso usar papel para escribir. Ya sabes, como están hechos de celulosa.

—Pero el papel es mucho mejor que memorizar todas las historias de oídas, ¿no? —repuse molesta al recordar mi larguísima estancia en ese planeta de océanos inabarcables—. Te acabas cansando de escucharlas una y otra, y otra vez. Es muy monótono y aburrido… En cambio a los Murciélagos les fascina lo relacionado con la música Humana —exclamé para cambiar del tortuoso tema del Planeta de las Algas—, las escalas de notas, cómo usáis instrumentos musicales en lugar de sólo la voz y las partituras. Sobre todo les apasionan las partituras.

Kyle me observaba pensativo como si estuviera resolviendo una suma muy complicada.

—Les parece chocante _repetir_ las canciones de otras personas —aclaró Melanie las preguntas que creía que se reflejaban en su rostro—. Los Murciélagos no tienen rostro, sólo oídos y boca. Así que sus canciones son toda su identidad y cada canción es única e intransferible.

Pero Kyle seguía observándonos a las dos alternativamente, rodando los ojos de un asiento a otro como si se tratara de un partido de tenis. No dio muestras de habernos escuchado decir ni una sola palabra. Tenía la mente muy lejos.

Melanie se irritó sin poder remediarlo:

—¡¿Pero qué demonios te pasa?! ¡¿Es que tenemos monos en la cara?! ¡¿O qué?!

Kyle dio un repentino respingo y empezó a reírse a carcajadas al regresar a la tierra.

—Estaba pensando en algo que me comentó Ian sobre vosotras dos —exclamó al recuperar el aliento—. Me dijo que incluso cuando estabais juntas era muy fácil distinguiros. Porque sois muy diferentes. Como la noche y el día. Y estaba sacando algunas conclusiones… —su voz se fue apagando poco a poco.

—¿Qué clase de conclusiones? —dije en un falso tono despreocupado. Pero la súbita mención de Ian había provocado que mi corazón diera un brinco. Llevaba tres semanas sin verle y cada fibra de mi ser le anhelaba con pasión.

—Eh… la primera conclusión es que _definitivamente_ me caes mucho mejor tú, que Melanie —emitió con un cargado tono de guasa.

Solté una risita y sonreí de oreja a oreja.

Mel en cambio le dio un puñetazo en el hombro. Pero no un toque suave, en plan de broma como solía hacerlo con Jared, Jamie o incluso conmigo. Sino uno con verdaderas ganas.

—¡Ay! ¿Lo ves, Wanda? —se quejó Kyle—. ¡No sé qué ha visto Jared en ti! Eres una marimacho, gruñona y sin sentido del humor.

Como no podía ser de otro modo, Mel le volvió a arrear otro merecido golpe en el hombro.

Yo no solía regocijarme del uso de la violencia que empleaban mis incorregibles Humanos. Pero me había hecho tanta gracia Kyle con su primer comentario, tan insultantemente halagador, que todavía seguía sonriendo sin parar.

Melanie me miró y al creer que me divertía con su enfado, se enfurruñó todavía más. Sacudió la cabeza como pensando: _«¡Venga ya! ¡Tú también estás en mi contra!»_ Y un momento después ella empezó a reírse junto con nosotros al comprender lo absurdo de la situación.

Fue un rato divertido, más o menos hasta que tomamos el desvío hacia la I-10, circunvalando la ciudad de Phoenix. Kyle regresó a su humor taciturno una vez más.

—También me estaba replanteando un poco lo que le ha podido suceder a _Sunny _y a Jodi—dijo Kyle casi para sí mismo.

Melanie y yo dimos simultáneamente un profundo suspiro. Ella dio un quejido de exasperante impaciencia y yo de resignado estoicismo. Aunque ambos sonaron exactamente igual por algún extraño motivo en mis oídos.

_«¡Oh! ¡Es un poco monotemático!»_

Mel afirmó cómplice con la cabeza como si me hubiera oído pensar aquella queja silenciosa. Kyle continuaba parloteando sin percatarse de que nosotras _intentábamos_ ignorarle:

—Veréis, cuando encontré a _Sunny_ en Las Vegas pensé que sería una persona completamente distinta, como me dijo Jared. Pero no fue así… bueno, tenía esos ojillos raros de las Almas, obviamente —añadió haciendo una mueca rara con la boca—. Sin embargo, en todo lo demás se parecía a Jodi: Su forma de hablarme, la manera de mirarme y de sonreír, eran las de Jodi, no las de una extraña que estuviera en su cuerpo. También era más amable y tranquila de cómo la recordaba, eso _sí_ era raro en ella, pero Ian dice que todas las Almas sois así por naturaleza.

Asentí escuchándole con más de atención.

—Al principio del viaje de vuelta sospeché de su actitud confiada, pero cuando _Sunny_ empezó a hablarme de nuestros recuerdos juntos, hubo momentos en los que pensé que Jodi estaba de nuevo a mi lado—exclamó Kyle un poco más conmovido de lo que hubiese querido revelarnos. Estuvo en silencio un largo minuto (por el que antes habría dado lo que fuera) mientras nosotras dos estábamos expectantes—. Lo que digo es que salvo porque ella insistía en que le llamara por su nuevo nombre y por sus ojos plateados, habría creído que no tenía uno de esos parásitos dentro de su cuerpo —Mel entrecerró los párpados de manera amenazante al escucharle usar esa dura palabra, pero a mí ya no me afectaba tanto su manera tan directa de hablar—. Lo que es más insólito, es que cuando _Sunny_ me contaba cosas de sus vidas pasadas como Oso, en el Planeta de las Nieblas, me esperaba que ella se comportara de forma diferente. No sé, que pudiera distinguir entre el Alma y la Humana, como hacía Ian con vosotras. Pero no fue así.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —grazné con la voz un poco afónica por un nudo en la garganta.

—Pues… parecía que hubiese sido Jodi la que había vivido ese tiempo como Oso y me lo estuviera contando —añadió sin dejar de mirarnos a las dos de nuevo—. Eso es lo que más me preocupa de _Sunny_. No hay ninguna otra personalidad bajo su rostro, sólo está Jodi, aunque con otro nombre. Es como si… si Jodi hubiese poseído la mente de _Sunny_ en lugar de al revés. No sé. ¿Es que acaso ha desaparecido _Sunny_?

Aquello sí que me conmocionó. Melanie y yo nos miramos la una a la otra y supimos que estábamos pensando en lo mismo. La historia que una vez oímos de boca de nuestro Sanador en Chicago, acerca de la desafortunada Alma que había sufrido una crisis de identidad.

_«_Racing Song_. Kevin» _durante meses tuve un miedo atroz ante la idea de desvanecerme convertida en un mero reflejo de Melanie. La misma Buscadora me había hostigado durante semanas, antes de mi viaje por el ardiente desierto, usando mi temor para que desvelara los secretos que creía que le ocultaba.

Al ver el rostro consternado que me devolvió Mel pensé que tal vez no había sido la única en echarse a temblar ante esa posibilidad. Si a mí me parecía terrible perder mi identidad, todos mis recuerdos y mi carácter que creía que me hacían única entre todas las Almas. ¿Qué le podría parecer a ella acabar convertida en mí? ¿O usar mi nombre? ¡El nombre que me había ganado tras ocho planetas! ¿O llorar la ausencia de Jared todas las noches como hizo _Sunny_?

—Pero lo que más me inquieta —prosiguió Kyle sin reparar en nuestras tribulaciones personales—. Es que estuve a punto de enviarla allá por dónde Cristo perdió la sandalia. ¡¿Os lo imagináis?! ¡Casi envié lo que queda de Jodi a un maldito planeta lleno de florecitas!

—Lo que queda de Jodi… —murmuré entre dientes, ensimismada.

No había pensado en esa remota posibilidad.

¿Y si su amor por este grosero grandullón era tan vivo que no desaparecería por el simple hecho de cambiar de planeta o de especie? ¿Y si la íbamos a condenar a una vida de soledad que no querría para nada? ¿Y si Kyle tenía razón?

Mis propios sentimientos hacia Ian, Jamie, Jeb y los demás, no habían desaparecido al _saltar_ al cuerpo de Pet. Como tampoco, para mi suplicio, el deseo que había tenido hacia Jared. Durante mucho tiempo pensé, casi podría decir que deseé creer, que lo que sentía por él sólo era producto de la mente de Mel. Pero ahora me tenía como prueba de que el amor de los Humanos dejaba una huella inquebrantable en las Almas.

Por increíble que me pareciera, Kyle tenía razón, una vez más. Tal vez Jodi no había logrado despertarse cuando hicimos la extracción porque no había nadie a quien despertar. Sólo quedaba _Sunny_ y los recuerdos de su amor por él. Si a mí me habían afectado los seis meses que me pasé soñando, tanto dormida como despierta, con Jared. ¿De qué manera más profunda le pudo haber alterado los seis años que estuvo _Sunny_ pensando en su pasado con Kyle?

Mel estaba tensa, con las manos crispadas en puños y la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Kyle seguía con esa actitud pensativa que no encajaba nada con él. Mientras que por mi parte tenía el inusual impulso de apretar el pedal del acelerador para llegar más temprano a casa.

—¿Wanda? —me llamó Kyle.

—¿Sí?

—¿Las Almas podéis volveros locos?

—¡¿Qué?! —vociferé. Aquella inoportuna pregunta me pilló con la guardia baja. Me dejó totalmente descolocada.

—Ya sabes, si podéis perder la chaveta.

—¿Lo dices por la charlatana de Lacey y la Buscadora? —bromeó Melanie, aunque estaba un poco aturdida por la cuestión como yo.

—No, es sólo por curiosidad —replicó él.

Nunca me había planteado aquella pregunta _en serio_. Ni siquiera cuando acudí por primera vez a un Acomodador, temí por mi cordura. La psique de Almas sencillamente no funcionaba de la misma manera que las mentes Humanas. No reprimíamos recuerdos en el subconsciente, como los Humanos con sus traumas. Aquello que vivíamos se quedaba para toda nuestra existencia con nosotros. Podíamos _decidir_ no recordarlo durante un tiempo, ignorarlo como hacía yo con las imágenes de aquellos cuerpos mutilados de las Almas que Doc masacró inútilmente en el hospital. Pero nunca, jamás, desaparecerían de mi memoria. No podía.

Tampoco podíamos abstraernos de la realidad y vivir en mundos de fantasías creados por nuestra imaginación. Podíamos hacer uso de ella siempre que quisiéramos, para soñar, inventar y crear. Pero éramos seres que por definición dependíamos de la fiabilidad de nuestros sentidos prestados. Aunque los sentimientos podían afectar nuestra manera de percibir el mundo (como cuando pensé que era obra del Sin-dolor el que hacía resplandecer todo y a todos a mi alrededor), seguíamos siendo conscientes de esa percepción alterada.

En muchos aspectos éramos tan diferentes de los Humanos como una bola maciza de acero lo es de una cebolla. Las Almas no teníamos fisuras, un bloque sólido de pensamientos incapaz de partirse en fragmentos. La esquizofrenia no podía existir entre los de nuestra especie. Por el contrario, los Humanos escondían sus sentimientos y pensamientos en capas, una debajo de otra. No había manera de saber qué se ocultaba realmente debajo de cada una, hasta que no se revelaba.

—Bueno, esto, que yo sepa, las Almas nunca hemos tenido casos de locura. Simplemente no somos como los Humanos. Pero… —añadí sopesándolo más—… vivimos todo a través de los cuerpos de nuestros anfitriones, así que supongo que si uno de ellos tuviera algún problema psicológico nos afectaría en cierto grado. Aunque no creo que nos hiciera 'perder la chaveta' a nosotros. Sólo sería un problema mientras ocupásemos ese cuerpo.

—¡Oh, qué típico de las Almas! —resopló Mel con un exagerado tono de indignación—. ¡Si algo va mal siempre le echáis la culpa de todo al cuerpo!

Me encogí de hombros avergonzada. Aunque Melanie sonreía abiertamente para demostrarme que tan sólo había sido una broma pesada, como ex-cuerpo que había sido.

—Pero, ¿las Almas podéis volveros violentos o furiosos? Ya sabes, ¿actuar de una forma más agresiva como los Humanos? —insistió Kyle con la voz conmovida—. Ian me aseguró que no podéis irritaros, ni cabrearos, que erais muy pacíficos. Pero yo _ya_ no sé qué creer.

Mis pecosas mejillas plateadas enrojecieron al fuego al recordar la última vez que _yo_ me había sentido furiosa. No supe qué contestarle. Mel se rió a carcajadas al verme tan apurada.

—Estas recordando _aquella_ vez, ¿cierto?

Afirmé abochornada sin atreverme a mirar a Kyle ni siquiera por el retrovisor. La timidez de este nuevo cuerpo siempre me abrumaba.

—¿De qué estáis hablando, chicas?

—De la noche que Jamie estuvo enfermo por culpa de esa herida infectada en la pierna —explicó Mel intentando mantenerse firme— y Wanda casi estuvo a punto de matarte.

—¡¿Bromeas?! ¡¿Lo dices en serio?!

Me incrusté en el asiento lo suficiente para ver tan sólo la carretera y nada más.

—Yo me habría conformado con abofetearte unas cuantas veces y romperte la nariz. Pero ella estaba tan irritada contigo que quería estrangularte hasta que te pusieras azul.

—¡Es que estabas diciendo cosas horribles sobre Jamie! —prorrumpí alzando repentinamente la voz. Me tapé la boca al notar la entonación en forma de reproche de mis palabras.

—Así que la buena de Wanda también tiene mala leche cuando quiere. ¡Ja! —se jactó Kyle—. ¡Verás cuando se entere Ian! ¡Va a flipar!

—A decir verdad, las Almas son muy equilibradas —intentó defenderme Mel—. No suelen dejarse llevar por esos impulsos violentos, aunque también pueden tenerlos. Créeme, es muy difícil sacarlos de sus casillas.

Kyle digirió eso por un momento mientras la oscuridad de la noche empezaba a adueñarse del desierto. Todavía no divisábamos en la lejanía la muela de roca volcánica, coronada de chumberas y gobernadoras llamada _Picacho Peak_, pero nos alejábamos lentamente del brillo de la ciudad de Phoenix.

—Entonces debo de ser yo el que siempre saca de sus casillas a las Almas —murmuró Kyle para sí mismo, pero no supo silenciar su vozarrona lo suficiente.

Velozmente até cabos en mi mente.

—¡¿Es que _Sunny_ se ha peleado contigo?! —exclamó Mel adelantándoseme por un pelo y robándome la pregunta de mis labios.

—No, no es eso —se precipitó él—. Ella no me ha pegado ni nada parecido. Es sólo que cuando le hablé de ésta misión se puso celosa.

—¿Celosa? ¿Cómo que celosa? ¿Celosa de quién? —inquirí sin lograr entenderle.

Kyle levantó ambas cejas, apretó los labios en una fina línea, nos miró a las dos repetidamente y después dio un resoplido como de caballo diciéndonos: _«Es evidente, ¿no?»_

—¡¿Celosa de nosotras?! —saltó Mel con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—Bueno, cuando Jeb me dio permiso para que fuera con vosotras, pensé que _Sunny_ rompería a llorar como siempre que mencionaba las salidas al exterior y que tendría que negarme a ir —empezó a explicarse con celeridad—. Pero ésta vez se enfadó, me acusó de que pasaba mucho tiempo con vosotras, de que si me había liado con Wanda antes de que viniera a las cuevas —enarqué una ceja al oírle decir eso— y me llamó de todo menos bonito.

—¡Tú no le has explicado que una vez estuviste a punto de matarnos! ¡Pedazo de idiota! —soltó Mel tempestuosamente.

—No quería asustarla. Tampoco es que me preocupe mucho, Jodi siempre estaba poniéndose celosa cada dos por tres cuando vivíamos juntos en Pórtland. Supongo que se le pasará el cabreo en unos días —agitó una mano en un gesto pasota como para quitarle importancia al asunto—. Lo más divertido es que _Sunny_ es igualita a Jodi incluso cuando se enfada.

—No le encuentro la gracia —me quejé.

—Pues en parte tienes tú la culpa, Wanda.

—¡Eh! —Mel se dio la vuelta en su asiento y por un momento me temí que fuera a partirle la nariz de una vez por todas.

—Calma, calma —pidió Kyle con las manos al aire, en señal de paz—. Primero debo de decir que _Sunny_ siempre ha sabido que me han gustado más las morenas, como Mel. Pero es que cuando se enteró de quién eras tú, Wanda, pues empezó a sentirse insegura de nuevo… No nos dijiste que eras algo así como una superestrella del rock del Planeta de las Nieblas. Toda una celebridad. ¡La gran heroína _Rides the Beast_! Contra eso ella cree que no puede competir.

La temperatura de mis mejillas ascendió un par de grados más. Siempre me había parecido inmerecida esa gloria ganada por hacer algo soberanamente estúpido en medio de un remoto campo de nieve. Muchos pensaban que la sociedad de las Almas era serena y tranquila, pero 'sosa' era la palabra que mejor nos definía. A poco que alguno de nosotros hacíamos una proeza que podría calificarse _ligeramente_ de emocionante, se nos encumbraba a héroe.

—Además creo que no debí contarle cómo te salvé la vida cuando el incidente con Jared y Doc —añadió él recostándose en el asiento.

—Que tú le salvaste la vida… ¿Qué demonios es esa trola? —bramó Mel encorajinada.

—¿Es que Jared no os lo contó?

—¿Contarnos el qué? —dijimos ambas.

—Vaya, no me esperaba eso de él —rumió entre dientes—. Ya sabéis, cuando Doc estuvo a punto de asesinarte —me estremecí un poco al oír esa palabra tan crudamente—. Me había quedado dormido mientras intentaba despertar a Jodi y no me enteré de cuando entraste en el hospital. Pero recuerdo que entre sueños empecé a ver resplandores de luz a través de los párpados medio cerrados. Como los que había visto cuando Doc extrajo a _Sunny_ y recuerdo que pensé "¡Ya está, he metido la pata! ¡Se ha abierto el criotanque, por querer llevarlo siempre encima, y _Sunny_ se ha desparramado!".

Sonreí comedidamente y vi por el retrovisor que Kyle ponía los ojos en blanco.

—En definitiva, que me desperté asustado y comprobé que su criotanque estaba ileso. Pero pillé a Doc con las manos en la masa. Te acababa de sacar de Melanie y estaba cerrando su corte. Entretanto te había dejado encima del escritorio. No estaba muy lúcido que digamos y aún creía que era algún tipo pesadilla. Así que lo único que se me ocurrió fue preguntarle que qué estaba haciendo contigo, Wanda.

Mel y yo escuchamos aquello con una pizca de morboso interés. Ninguna de las dos habíamos estado conscientes en aquel entonces.

—Pero Doc no me respondió, empezó a farfullar algo sobre que te lo había prometido y no se qué cosas de que querías enterrarte con Wes y con Walter. Entonces sí que me desperecé, dejé a _Sunny_ y a Jodi en el catre, para encararme con él. Doc ya había terminado de cerrar la cicatriz y vi que no había ningún criotanque preparado para ti. Empecé a pegarle gritos más fuertes al comprender lo que estaba pasando. Pero Doc fue más rápido, te recogió del escritorio y te encerró entre sus manos. No sabía si te iba a hacer puré allí mismo, pero te juro que no parecía el Doc de siempre.

Contuve el aliento ante el peso de la culpa. ¡Menudo horror que le había hecho pasar al pobre Eustace con mi promesa!

—En aquel momento apareció Jared de la nada. Él enseguida entendió lo que estaba pasando y me echó una mano… ¡Menos mal que estaba allí! Porque no habría sabido qué hacer yo solo. Sacó el cuchillo de caza y se acercó sigilosamente a Doc por la espalda—continuó Kyle contando de manera truculenta. Los pelos de mi nuca se me erizaron de espanto ante lo que podía haber llegado a hacer Jared por mí—. Pero entonces hiciste algo que nos dejó petrificados a todos: Brincaste de las manos de Doc y te lanzaste en picado al suelo. Me temí que te hubieras hecho trizas al caer, pero estabas hecha una pelota con todas las antenitas moviéndose.

Reprimí una risita tonta al ver, a través del retrovisor, la preocupación reflejada en los ojos azules de Kyle. Las Almas podíamos parecer tan frágiles y quebradizas como el cristal. Pero en nuestro planeta natal, en el Origen, sobrevivíamos fuera de nuestros anfitriones volando a través de tormentas eléctricas y vientos huracanados. Levitando como copos de nieve metálicos en medio de las intensas corrientes de convención magnética. Nuestros livianos y ramificados cuerpos eran como plumas de ave.

Si algo se nos daba muy bien, era caer.

—Fue entonces, cuando Doc iba a recogerte del suelo, que Jared lo sujetó por detrás y le puso el cuchillo en el cuello —prosiguió Kyle con la historia de mi rescate—. Rápidamente me explicó cómo poner en marcha uno de los criotanques, mientras mantenía retenido a Doc para que no hiciera nada. Luego te recogí del suelo y te metí en él antes de que la espicharas.

_«¡Qué coincidencia!»_ pensé con sarcasmo. Los dos hermanos O'Shea me habían tenido entre sus manos para matarme y para salvarme.

Mel le observaba con reticencia, como si no se creyera su versión de los hechos o como si quisiera darle más mérito a Jared. Pero yo no tenía motivos para dudar de la historia de Kyle.

Podía ser un maleducado, un irresponsable, un egocéntrico, un mandón y un pesado de cuidado, pero nunca le había considerado un hipócrita, ni un mentiroso. Era tan sincero consigo mismo como un Alma, aunque en el resto no se pareciera en nada. Kyle decía las cosas que pensaba, tal cual, sin rodeos, ni enmascaramientos. Cuando me había odiado por creerme un peligro para todos, me había mostrado su desprecio abiertamente.

Por eso ahora apreciaba más que nadie su amistad. Aunque a Mel le costara comprender que nos lleváramos tan bien.

—No debiste pedirle a Doc que te matara. No sabes lo mal que estuvo durante semanas —me recriminó Kyle, crispando su rostro—. Después de que se había ilusionado de nuevo con la idea de que no se le murieran más pacientes y vas tú, con ese plan, para hundirle.

—Vale, déjala, no la atosigues —dijo Mel.

Pero Kyle hablaba con toda franqueza otra vez. Las Almas, cuando elegíamos morir finalmente, les pedíamos a nuestros Sanadores que no nos insertaran en otro cuerpo. Era algo natural entre los de nuestra especie. Triste, sí, pero más habitual de lo que se podían llegar a imaginar los Humanos. Ninguna Alma cuestionaría a otra esa decisión íntima y personal, ni le privaría de su derecho a la Muerte Final.

Sin embargo, Doc no era un Sanador ni un Alma, ni tampoco le pedí que me dejase morir en paz después de terminar un ciclo vital. Lo que le había exigido a cambio de mis secretos, no había sido un acto de compasión, ni de clemencia hacia un moribundo. Había sido un asesinato a sangre fría. Mi asesinato.

_Picacho Peak_ ya se distinguía por el horizonte alzándose majestuosamente con el cielo de fondo ennegreciéndose por momentos.

_«¡Por fin, ya estamos en casa!»_ suspiré con alivio contenido. No tanto alivio como el que habría tenido si Ian hubiera llegado a las cuevas para estar conmigo de nuevo. Su viaje aún se prolongaría una semana más como mínimo.

Quizás debía de haberme tragado mis reservas y haberle acompañado. Pero temía volver a ver la expresión de amargura en la mirada de _Burns Living Flowers_, (la única otra Alma que había decidido unirse a la resistencia Humana) me hacía sentirme muy mal conmigo misma.

—Oye, Kyle. _Sunny_ tiene razón en una cosa —empezó a decir Mel en la oscuridad de la cabina. Al parecer ella seguía dándole vueltas al absurdo tema de los celos—. Últimamente no te has despegado de nosotras. ¡Nos sigues a todas partes! ¡Eres como una maldita lapa!

—¡No te estaba siguiendo a ti, sino a Wanda! —le recriminó Kyle de inmediato—. Ian me hizo prometerle que la vigilaría mientras estuviese fuera de las cuevas, para que no se metiera en problemas ¡Eres tú la que no se despega de ella ni para dormir! —vociferó por encima de Mel.

—Pues dile a Ian, cuando vuelva, que me basto y me sobro para mantenerla a salvo de cualquier peligro, ¿vale? —Mel alzó la voz aún más.

—Tranquilizaos, por favor —les pedí.

Sus discusiones podían llegar a batir marcas record en la escala de decibelios si proseguían más y más. Melanie y Kyle eran igual de testarudos cuando se ponían a las bravas.

Al menos, la promesa hecha a su hermano, explicaba la actitud de Kyle sobre ésta misión. Me había parecido inesperado que se opusiera a nuestra marcha con tanta vehemencia (había discutido con Jeb a grito pelado) y después decidiera separarse de _Sunny_, al no poder impedir nuestro viaje. No lo hacía por gusto, ni porque volviera a desconfiar de mis intenciones, sino por su juramento. Pero, ¿qué clase de problemas esperaba Ian que tuviera? ¡A veces se excedía siendo tan sobreprotector conmigo!

Cuando me desvié de la carretera y entré al desierto campo a través, detuvimos la furgoneta en medio de la oscuridad, para cambiarnos de asiento y que Kyle condujera por mí. La última vez, desde el _salto_ al cuerpo de Pet, que había intentado seguir el camino de tierra que conducía a las cuevas, metí una de las ruedas del jeep de Jared en un profundo socavón.

Aproveché esos breves momentos para estirar las piernas y contemplar el firmamento que empezaba a llenarse de estrellas. Aquellas luces distantes me hacían sentir pequeña, más aún de lo que era este cuerpo de por sí diminuto.

Mi planeta natal, el lugar que me había visto nacer como una minúscula Alma que deseaba explorar el ancho universo, se hallaba demasiado lejos para poder siquiera verlo. Ni por muy potente que fuese el telescopio que se usara. Se encontraba mucho _más allá del horizonte_ del universo, muchísimo más lejos que la luz que procedía del propio Big-Bang. Allá dónde los Humanos no se arriesgaban a imaginar qué maravillas podían existir. Pero aquel sitio nunca había sido mi hogar, aunque lo fuera para el resto de mis hermanos. Había realizado un largo viaje, más que nadie, para encontrar mi verdadero hogar entre estos Humanos.

* * *

**Nota de Traducción**

No voy a traducir ningún nombre de las Almas al castellano, al menos en los capítulos. Pero al final de cada uno procuraré incluir la transcripción más aproximada de su significado, así como el Mundo de procedencia siempre que sea algo relevante.

**_Breaker Harmony:_** Rompedor de la Armonía (Mundo Cantante).

**_Burns Living Flowers 'Burns':_** Llamas de Flores Vagantes 'Burns' (Mundo de Fuego). Aparece en el Epílogo del libro _The Host_.

**_Petals Open to the Moon 'Pet':_** Pétalos abiertos bajo la Luna 'Pet' (Planeta de las Flores). Aparece en el capítulo 59 del libro _The Host_.

**_Racing Song:_** Canción Mensajera (Mundo Cantante). Aparece en el capítulo 3 del libro _The Host_.

**_Rides of Beast:_ **Jinete de la Bestia (Planeta de las Nieblas). Es el nombre que recibe Wanda en dicho planeta.

**_Sunlight Passing Through the Ice 'Sunny'_****:** Luz de Sol sobre el Hielo 'Sol' (Planeta de las Nieblas). Aparece en el capítulo 55 del libro _The Host_.


	3. Retornada (Arrived) 2 de 2 - Wanda

Aquí os pongo la segunda parte del capítulo, espero que os guste y que pongáis _reviews_. Que nunca se echan de menos ;)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1: (Continuación)**  
_Retornada – Arrived (Wanda)_

Mientras llegábamos a las cuevas empecé a replantearme, desde otra perspectiva, mi cambio de actitud hacia las 'misiones'. Antes solía remorderme la conciencia durante las compras que hacía en las tiendas. Me parecía deshonroso por mi parte no aportar nada a la sociedad. Pero ahora, por alguna razón que desconocía, veía las cosas de un modo más práctico.

¿Qué otra alternativa tenía? ¿Dejar que mis Humanos volvieran a asaltar los almacenes y tiendas por las noches? Era demasiado arriesgado y violento. Seguramente Kyle encontraría entretenida la posibilidad de dar una paliza a algún Buscador que los pillara. Y le parecería un aliciente correr el riesgo de morir.

_«¡Humanos!»_ sólo ellos podrían ver el lado divertido del peligro, el miedo y la violencia.

Quizás, al fin y al cabo, sí estaba aportando algo a la sociedad manteniendo a Kyle y al resto apartados de sus viejas costumbres.

Sin embargo no era esa la razón por la que no me sentía tan incómoda como antes. Tampoco había aceptado el consejo de Mel y dejado de pensar en ello. Lo cierto es que, desde que habitaba el cuerpo de Pet, me sentía _más a gusto_ yendo de compras que antes. Pero al mismo tiempo seguía sintiéndome una extraña entre las Almas. Puede que se debiera a que Pet no había comenzado a trabajar cuando fue apartada de su hogar. Aún no había experimentado la gratificación emocional que toda Alma sentía al contribuir al bien común.

Era una niña en muchos sentidos.

Mel, sin embargo, nunca había sido tan despreocupada como Pet. Desde los catorce años se había tenido que enfrentar a la dura y cruel realidad. E incluso mucho antes de que las primeras oleadas invadieran el planeta y tuviera que huir con Jamie, ya era tenaz de por sí.

Ahora que podía ver a Mel con mis propios ojos desde fuera, podía admirar la fortaleza y el carácter que siempre quise poseer, pero que definitivamente no hallaba en mí.

_«Pero, entonces, ¿cómo era yo realmente?»_ no me había replanteado nunca mi personalidad en mis anteriores vidas.

¿Acaso era más _maleable_, por describirlo de un modo, de lo que había creído? Este nuevo cuerpo Humano resultaba tan diferente al de Mel, que a todas horas me desconcertaba. Por ejemplo, Mel siempre había sido muy autosuficiente, hacía las cosas por sí misma y poco dada a pedir o aceptar ayuda. Sin embargo la débil constitución y reducida estatura de Pet, le habían moldeado una personalidad más resignada a sus limitaciones físicas. Y, curiosamente, alentada a emplear _otras_ aptitudes suyas.

Cuando necesitaba alcanzar un estante alto en los almacenes, no me cortaba ni un pelo en pedirle a cualquier extraño o al dependiente de turno que me auxiliara. Siempre con una sonrisa en los labios y un tono juguetón en mi voz. Como si se tratara de un juego infantil.

También me resultaba más espontáneo mentir. Mis mentiras seguían siendo muy fáciles de detectar para cualquier Humano, pero brotaban con mayor fluidez e ingenio que antes. En la última galería de ropa de Utah había llegado a pedirle a un hombre mayor que se probara una camisa de franela, para comprobar qué talla tenía, porque le dije que quería regalársela a mi 'abuelito' por su cumpleaños. Cuando en realidad era para Jeb y ni siquiera era necesario del todo que lo comprobase.

Me sorprendía a mí misma la manera en la que encandilaba a todos a mi alrededor, con esa carita de ángel, como Jamie la llamó. Y también me asombraba lo complacida que me quedaba al salirme con la mía en esas ocasiones, gracias a mi desparpajo y perspicacia.

Ni me molesté en intentar coger una de las pesadas cajas de cartón de la parte de atrás de la furgoneta, cuando Kyle aparcó finalmente en la entrada de las cuevas y comenzamos a descargar el botín. Seguramente Mel o Kyle me lo habrían quitado de las manos al instante, si me veía sobrepasada. Así que me conformé con acarrear una de las voluminosas y ligeras bolsas de basura llenas de ropa nueva. Sonreí ante el aspecto que ofrecía. Parecía un elfo de Navidad llevando los juguetes de Santa Claus a mi espalda, bamboleándome a cada paso que daba.

Curiosamente, a poco que descendimos por el corredor en forma de 'Y' que daba al almacén, empezamos a distinguir una luz azulada a la que nos acercábamos. Nos estaba esperando Jeb con su barba de Santa Claus en el recodo principal, allá donde el terreno se nivelaba del todo.

La fría luz eléctrica de una de las lámparas solares le iluminaba el rostro. Supe de inmediato que había problemas. No silbaba distraídamente como cuando pillaba a alguien desprevenido, ni tampoco sonreía debido a nuestro regreso. Dejé los bártulos en el suelo.

No me asusté al comprobar que no tenía su cara de póquer. Había aprendido a asociar esa pose suya con las peores noticias posibles. Jeb sólo me escondía sus intenciones cuando no se atrevía a comentarme algo. Sin embargo en ese momento se encontraba serio, preocupado y algo avergonzado. Como si hubiera cometido un error y tuviera que admitirlo a regañadientes. Mi intuición ya había adivinado sus verdaderas intenciones mucho tiempo atrás:

—¿Hay sapo cocido, Jeb?

Kyle puso cara de malas pulgas al escuchar ese extraño comentario culinario. Quizás estaba pensando en el menú de la cena. Pero Mel captó el mensaje de inmediato y se rió para sus adentros, dejando su carga también.

Jeb había aprovechado esos breves tres días al máximo para lograr aclimatar de una vez a _Sunny_ a la presencia de los Humanos. En raras ocasiones ella salía de su dormitorio si no era con la compañía de Kyle. Y aunque el resto de los habitantes de las cuevas ya no tenían reparos por su presencia, _Sunny_ seguía con su actitud tímida y reservada como el primer día.

—Esta vez el sapo saltó del cazo —exclamó Jeb de un modo pesimista y derrotado.

—¡¿Qué?! —dijimos Mel y yo.

—¿De qué estáis hablando? —preguntó mosqueado Kyle al notar la mirada de soslayo que le dirigimos los tres. Dejó la pesada caja que llevaba en el suelo y se cruzó de brazos, pidiéndonos explicaciones.

—De _Sunny_ —aclaró Mel.

—¿Qué ha sucedido? —pregunté a Jeb.

—Antes de nada, Kyle, ella está bien ahora. No te preocupes —se dirigió apresuradamente Jeb al grandullón. Se había erguido todo lo alto que era y daba la impresión de que su cabeza se apoyaba en el techo de piedra, como si fuera el capitel de una columna—. Todo iba bien durante estos días, se estaba acostumbrando, poco a poco, como tú, Wanda. Se la veía muy a gusto con Trudy, Paige y las demás —asentí e hice un gesto con la mano, como de rebobinar para que se diera más prisa. Supuse que todas las chicas habrían puesto su granito de arena. Salvo Sharon y Maggie, obviamente—. Bueno, todo marchaba de fábula con ella hasta que, ésta mañana temprano, tomó el camino equivocado al dirigirse al almacén para recoger algunos víveres.

Jeb señaló el suelo con el dedo índice.

—¡Oh, mierda! —profirió Mel.

—¡Habéis perdido a _Sunny_! —bramó Kyle abriendo los brazos de par en par y abarcando casi por completo el ancho del túnel. Pegué un ligero bote al ver que tenía un aspecto espeluznante, como el de un ogro enfurecido.

—_Sunny_ está bien —se apresuró a repetir Jeb.

Intenté no ponerle cara agriada a Kyle por su comentario, _de veras_ lo intenté. Si yo hubiera dado por pura casualidad con la salida cuando estaba con Mel. Kyle no habría usado el verbo 'perder', aunque por supuesto se habría puesto igual de enfadado… demandando mi cabeza clavada en una pica. Aparté de inmediato ese horrible pensamiento de mi mente. El resentimiento no era bueno para ningún Alma.

—Ella no salió al desierto —prosiguió Jeb con un tono firme—. En cuanto advirtió que se había equivocado de ruta, dio media vuelta y fue corriendo por el pasillo gritando muy alto. No hacía más que repetir lo mismo: "¡No quería verlo!" Lo oímos todos desde el…

—Sí, ya sé —le interrumpió Kyle con evidentes prisas—, tiene unos buenos pulmones cuando grita. ¡Ve al grano, Jeb!

—Esto… acudimos enseguida para ver qué le había ocurrido, porqué estaba gritando tan desesperada. Pero cuando llegamos aquí estaba tirada en el suelo con las rodillas raspadas y las manos magulladas. Según parece se había tropezado al correr en la oscuridad…

—¡Ostras! —mi cerebro funcionaba a mil por hora, en cuanto a intuiciones se trataba—. ¡Jeb, no me digas que la llevasteis al hospital!

Jeb no dijo nada, se tocó con un dedo la punta de la nariz en un gesto que sólo lo había visto hacer a los Humanos. Nunca había entendido del todo su significado hasta ese momento.

—Lo intentamos, más bien —añadió.

—¿Qué le habéis hecho a _Sunny_? —rugió Kyle con todos los nervios en tensión. Su cara, por lo general tan pálida como la de Ian, había adquirido un tinte rubicundo subido de tono—. ¿Qué le habéis hecho a _su cuerpo_?

—¡Oh, por el amor de Dios! —imploró una voz que venía desde el corredor, detrás de la espalda de Jeb. Maggie había acudido al oír las réplicas de Kyle hacia su hermano—. Se encuentra perfectamente y entera en tu habitación. Aunque sigue sollozando como si fuera la sirena del Día del Juicio Final, la muy tonta. No he visto una cosa así en mi vida.

—Ni se te ocurra llamarla otra vez 'cosa'.

Maggie tenía un carácter difícil de amilanar, como todos los miembros de la familia Stryder según tenía comprobado. Pero la amenaza implícita de la frase de Kyle fue tan intimidante que se detuvo a la luz de la lámpara eléctrica con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—Lo que quería decir… —comenzó ella.

—Cállate, Magnolia —le sugirió Jeb, interponiéndose entre los dos—. Veras, Kyle. Candy tuvo que curarla en el jardín central porque se puso frenética al ver a Doc.

_«¡Pues claro!»_ pensé, soltando un discreto chiflido. Era normal que _Sunny_ tuviera los nervios destrozados y que le diera un ataque de pánico cuando la intentaron llevar al hospital para curarle las heridas. A mí ya no me daba nada de miedo Doc. Pero para ella debía de parecerle todavía el hombre de las pesadillas. Pensaría lo peor, que la iban a extraer y meter en un criotanque por encontrar la salida.

—¿Quién está con ella ahora? —Kyle se serenó al escuchar que estaba intacta.

—Ruth Ann y Trudy —exclamó Maggie, haciendo caso omiso de la advertencia de Jeb.

—¡Vamos, venid conmigo! —nos apremió Kyle, agarrándonos de los hombros a la vez a Mel y a mí, para que avanzáramos.

—¿Nosotras? ¿Por qué? —se quejó Mel.

—¿Quién va a llevar las cosas de la furgoneta? —argumenté viendo el arrebato de él.

—¡Que lo recoja otro! ¡Qué más da! Puede que ella no quiera veros por culpa mía —se explicó Kyle mientras nos daba empujoncitos con la fuerza de un oso de este planeta—, pero se sentirá mejor consigo misma si comprueba que habéis vuelto vivitas y coleando.

Jeb puso cara de interrogante al notar que se le estaba escapando algo en la conversación, pero avanzó junto con nosotras sin hacer preguntas indiscretas para saciar su curiosidad.

—Mantente lejos de la vista de _Sunny_ —le espetó groseramente Kyle a Maggie sin siquiera mirarla, cuando pasó a su lado.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Pero qué demonios le he hecho yo? —farfulló Maggie confundida.

—Le das miedo —respondió él subiendo la cuesta hacia el gran jardín a paso vivo.

Un grupo pequeño de personas estaba dispersas por los campos de cebollas, las tomateras y el sembrado de maíz. Todos cuchicheaban mientras entraban en la gruta que daba a las cocinas. El delicioso aroma, procedente de esa parte de las cuevas, a puré de patatas rehidratado y el bacón canadiense que traje en la última misión me hizo la boca agua. Pero Kyle no aflojó el paso ni por un segundo a pesar de que seguramente tenía mucha más hambre que Mel y yo juntas.

Pude reconocer algunas caras que se acercaron a saludarnos: Travis, Heath, Carol, Lilly y, como no, su hermano George. Aunque otros no eran más que bultos oscuros entre las sombras. Uno de esos bultos debió de ser Lacey, por su diminuta estatura, sólo comparable con la mía, pero se desapareció en dirección a las cocinas. Dado que Kyle tenía prisa, Jeb se detuvo a demandar la ayuda de algunos de los curiosos para la descarga de la furgoneta.

Maggie nos seguía a una distancia prudencial cuando nos internamos en el quinto corredor por la izquierda de la sala en forma de pulpo. Algunos de los vecinos de Kyle y de _Sunny_ todavía no habían acudido a las cocinas y estaban curioseando a las puertas de la habitación: Lucina, Aaron y Stanley. Pero no vi a Jamie, a los niños ni a Candy, así que supuse que estarían comiendo.

Casi nunca entraba en el otro corredor lleno de dormitorios, ya que el resto de pasillos se usaban esencialmente como almacenes para la comida y las herramientas de labranza. Jeb era el único que tenía un dormitorio en exclusiva en el primer pasillo, bien amplio y espacioso, al fondo del mismo, para que no se oyeran sus ronquidos. Le gustaba considerarlo en broma la 'suite presidencial' de su casa.

La recamara de Kyle y de _Sunny_, que antes había pertenecido a mi buen amigo Walter, tenía la entrada flanqueada por unas cortinas moradas con borlas doradas en los cantos, que parecían encajar mejor en el proscenio de un teatro. No estaban atadas al quicio de la entrada con clavos sino que pendían de una auténtica barra para cortinas. Así que el ruido que hizo Kyle al descorrerlas con fiereza sobresaltó tanto a _Sunny_ como a Ruth Ann y a Trudy. La diáfana y dura luz blanca de una de las nuevas lámparas recargables nos deslumbró a Mel y a mí, pero Kyle ni siquiera pestañeó.

—¡Kyle! —clamó ella al verle.

El rostro descompuesto por un mar de lágrimas vertidas se le iluminó como un verdadero Sol al volver a ver a aquel hombre que se había convertido en su pilar de salvación.

Otro bulto oscuro se aproximó por el pasillo para agolparse en la entrada junto con el resto de curiosos, así que di por supuesto que se trataba de John o quizás de Manny, pero no le presté atención contemplando semejante espectáculo.

—¡Osita mía! —exclamó en respuesta Kyle, arrojándose a los anhelantes brazos de _Sunny_ para darle un protector abrazo de consuelo.

—¿Osita mía? —murmuró estupefacta una voz queda detrás de nosotros.

Maggie, a nuestro lado, esbozó en su cara una mueca de grima de manera inconsciente. Ruth Ann y Trudy le hicieron espacio a Kyle como pudieron, pegándose a la pared como si fueran moscas. El cuarto había quedado muy amplio después de la remodelación, pero Kyle ocupaba más espacio que ellas dos juntas.

—¡No quería verlo! ¡Te lo juro, Kyle! ¡No quería verlo! —gimoteaba_ Sunny_, una y otra vez, de manera inconsolable.

—No tengas miedo —le susurraba Kyle al oído con su voz grave—. Nadie te va a hacer daño. Ya estoy aquí.

Siempre me conmovía de manera turbadora la compasión que Kyle manifestaba con _Sunny_. Todo el odio y la cólera de ese bruto sin igual se disolvían con su sola presencia.

Los débiles sollozos entrecortados de _Sunny_ fueron apaciguándose paulatinamente bajo la mole que eran los brazos de Kyle. Casi parecía que la iba asfixiar con su fuerte apretón.

—No quiero irme, Kyle —repetía ella. Se mecía en su abrazo como si fuera un bebé.

Ruth Ann y Trudy se escabulleron del angosto cubículo al sentirse un poco incómodas, pero el resto de los curiosos no se movieron de la entrada. Kyle me miró por encima de la cabeza de _Sunny_, pidiéndome ayuda con sus ojos azules, tan parecidos a los de su hermano cuando en ellos no brillaba la furia. Mel emitió un quejido, puso los ojos en blanco al ver yo que cedía a su chantaje emocional y entramos a la habitación para echarle una mano.

—No te preocupes, _Sunny_, nadie te va a llevar a ningún sitio —me agaché un poco para darle una palmadita en el hombro. _Sunny_ se despegó de los brazos de Kyle con dificultad, como si se hubiera soldado a él en su abrazo.

—Tampoco es para ponerse así —exclamó Mel acuclillándose para estar a la altura de sus ojos negros que brillaban como centellas a la luz de la lámpara—. Wanda ha salido un montón de veces al exterior de las cuevas y nadie de aquí le ha hecho nunca nada —mintió Mel.

—Pero ella es diferente —gimoteó _Sunny_.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó más adustamente.

Mel se cruzó de brazos y se irguió en una postura autoritaria. Mirándola por encima, con sus ojos color avellana fijos como un águila de presa sobre su víctima.

—Pues porque… confiáis en ella —replicó _Sunny_ recuperando el resuello—. Vino a vosotros a través del desierto, sola. Casi se muere. Además os protegió de los Buscadores e hizo muchas otras cosas por vosotros. Kyle me lo contó todo. Ella es mucho más valiente que yo.

Kyle miró hacia el techo de la caverna, como clamando a los cielos por algún castigo divino debido a un pecado cometido. Quizás se había excedido un pelín al relatar mi historia.

—Nunca he sido más valiente que tú, _Sunny_ —le contesté, aunque advertí el rechazo inmediato de Mel a mi respuesta—. Si estuve a punto de morir bajo el calor del desierto fue porque fui una estúpida que no tenía ningún plan. Ni tampoco fui a la búsqueda de estos Humanos para ayudarles, eso vino mucho después. Cuando ya me aceptaron. Vine a éste lugar porque era una cobarde que huía de mí misma.

—No digas eso, Wanda —me contradijo Mel.

—Pero es la verdad —le repliqué—. No me gustaba mi vida en San Diego, no le encontraba sentido a estar en este planeta. Era como si todo él estuviera en mi contra. Y si no hubiese sido por tu cabezonería, Mel, seguro que habría huido a otro mundo y no habría descubierto que podía encontrar aquí una familia.

—Yo no lo veo así —susurró Mel. Mi hermana. La primera persona en todo el universo que realmente había conocido cómo era yo.

—Por eso me llamaba _Wanderer_ —dije girándome para ver el rostro crispado de Mel— siempre iba dando tumbos de una vida a otra, de un planeta a otro, huyendo de mi final.

_Sunny_ había dejado de llorar, pero las lágrimas que colgaban de sus párpados brillaban como pequeñísimos collares de perlas con el resplandor de su mirada plateada.

—Sin embargo, tú sí que eres valiente, _Sunny_ —me incliné un poco sobre mis tobillos para acercarme a su rostro—. Ésta mañana lo has demostrado de sobra, ¿es que no lo ves?

—¿Yo? —su voz apenas era gorgoteo.

—Cuando encontraste la salida de las cuevas, ¿qué es lo que hiciste? —preguntó Mel, sabiendo a dónde quería llegar.

—Regresé —exclamó ella con un tono de voz del todo incuestionable, como si estuviera diciendo que la Tierra era redonda.

—Pero, ¿por qué lo hiciste? —inquirí.

—Porque no quería que me encontraran los Buscadores —comenzó a hipar _Sunny_ intentando tomar aire con más fuerza—, mis padres todavía me estarán buscando allá fuera.

—Pero, _Sunny_, ¿no ves que podías haberte escapado? —la instigué un poco, podía notar la mirada incisiva de Maggie clavada en mi espalda. Esperaba que no superara sus reparos y se acercara lo suficiente para que la pudiera ver _Sunny_—. ¿No pensaste en lo que los demás Humanos podían haberte hecho al regresar?

—No lo pensé, sólo reaccioné —repuso ella azoradamente. Como si se estuviera replanteando todos sus actos—. No sabía qué pasaría.

—¡Ajá! —exclamó Mel con una sonrisa.

—_Sunny_, cualquiera puede dar vueltas por un desierto hasta achicharrase y tener la suerte de que le rescaten —le expliqué condescendientemente—. Pero enfrentarse a lo desconocido es sólo cosa de auténticos valientes.

Ella sonrió tímidamente, con los labios todavía temblando de la emoción contenida. Seguramente le estaría costando asimilar que, una heroína tan reconocida como yo, le acabara de hacer un cumplido tan impresionante.

—Bienvenida a mi casa —exclamó inesperadamente Jeb desde el umbral. Su aparición le provocó un sobresalto a _Sunny_—, por fin.

—Yo… yo no… —comenzó a decir _Sunny_ con voz trémula—. Yo no quiero que los Buscadores encuentren a Kyle. No quiero que me lo cambien por un Alma. Sé que es difícil de creer, pero me gusta tal y como es _ahora_. Aunque sea un poco… bueno, ya sabéis cómo es él.

Me mordí el labio inferior para contener una risita, mientras Kyle permanecía con una actitud impasible. No fui la única presente que lo intentó, pero sí la que tuvo más éxito.

—Tampoco quiero que hagan daño a ninguno de los demás por mi culpa —continuó _Sunny_ con su semblante cabizbajo, las lágrimas amenazaban con desbordarse de nuevo de sus ojos oscuros y brillantes—. Los Humanos no sois como pensaba que seríais. Sois contradictorios, complicados, imprevisibles…

—Lo sé, lo sé —comenté dándole una palmadita en el hombro y afirmando con la cabeza—. Cuesta mucho entenderles a veces, no es culpa suya. Son así de incomprensibles —noté cierta incomodidad de parte de nuestro entrometido público—. Pero merece la pena el esfuerzo de conocerles a fondo. Porque pueden llegar a ser maravillosos.

_Sunny_ sorbió la humedad de su nariz, mientras asentía con decisión.

—En realidad, no me dais mucho miedo… —prosiguió ella mirando detrás de mi espalda, escuché el ruido de varios pies removiéndose nerviosos por sus palabras, crujiendo la arena de debajo de ellos—. Me da mucho más miedo no volver a ver jamás a Kyle.

—No pienses en eso, por favor —le pidió Kyle con la voz convertida en murmullo quedo por las lágrimas que se estaba tragando para dentro. También él tenía un miedo atroz ante la idea. Pero su orgullo le impedía demostrarlo.

—_Sunny_ —la llamó Jeb desde el umbral y esperó hasta que ella le enfocó con la mirada—, ésta es mi casa y no quiero que bajo su techo nadie viva con miedo. ¿Lo has comprendido?

—¿Entonces… puedo quedarme? —su voz parecía una súplica cargada de sorpresa.

—Si te ves capaz de soportar a esta panda de lunáticos… —Jeb dejó la bienvenida en el aire, sonriendo satisfecho bajo su barba.

Pero _Sunny_ en vez de alegrarse como se esperaban todos, rompió a llorar de nuevo. Se enterró bajo el hombro de Kyle y murmuró algo indescifrable entre los sollozos ahogados.

—Vamos, vamos, no llores —le pidió Kyle.

—No lo entiendo —logramos escuchar que decía _Sunny_, Mel enarcó una ceja mirándome y yo me encogí de hombros—. ¿Por qué? No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué los Buscadores no pueden dejar de perseguiros? No tiene sentido, no lo tiene. ¿Por qué tenéis que seguir escondiéndoos? ¿Por qué no podemos vivir todos en paz?

Un par de lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas sin que apenas fuera consciente de ellas. Aquel era el lamento de un Alma que tan sólo había conocido la paz. Un _tipo_ de paz que había creído ser justa, pero que jamás le haría feliz en este planeta. Como el llanto de un niño incapaz de comprender la crueldad del mundo adulto.

No me giré para comprobarlo, pero capté en el ambiente que aquella conmovedora pregunta resonaba en los oídos de todos ellos con la misma desilusión. Los Buscadores no descansarían hasta que los Humanos salvajes dejaran de ser un peligro. Hubo un tiempo en el que yo misma había pensado de esa manera.

Pero ya no. Ahora ya no era _Wanderer_, el Alma que había viajado por los confines del universo, sino Wanda, la Humana que seguiría a esta panda de lunáticos, como los había llamado Jeb, hasta el fin de mis días.

—Lo siento, Kyle —exclamó _Sunny_.

—No tienes que disculparte de absolutamente nada —le cobijó de nuevo bajo su hombro para reconfortarla—. No has hecho nada malo.

—Siento… —se sorbió la nariz para hablar y le miró a sus ojos—. Siento no haberte podido devolver a tu Jodi.

—No digas eso, ¿vale? —el temple de Kyle estaba a punto de desmoronarse—. No pienses en _ella_, por favor. No tienes la culpa. Tú eres la que estás aquí conmigo, ahora —Kyle intentaba mantenerse firme como una roca, para seguir siendo su pilar de salvación. Pero el grandullón estaba acongojado y temblaba como un flan—. Nunca me voy a separar de ti. Porque, aunque no seas _ella_, sabes que te quiero.

Le plantó un gran beso en los labios delante de todos nosotros, sin dudarlo ni un instante. Sepultó el diminuto rostro de _Sunny_ surcado de incontables lágrimas bajo el manto negro azabache de su cabello.

Si bien era la primera vez que los veía besándose en público me quedó tan claro como el agua que aquella no había sido la primera vez desde que ella llegó a las cuevas. _Sunny_ le respondió de inmediato, echando sus brazos al cuello, para que le besara con más intensidad.

Jeb se aclaró la garganta sonoramente. Para que dejáramos de contemplar a la pareja.

—Bueno, bueno. Démosles un poco intimidad —exclamó Jeb dándose la vuelta, para echar fuera a todos los mirones. Cuando Mel y yo salimos, cerró las dos cortinas tras de sí—. ¡Ale! ¡Vámonos! ¡Ya se acabó el espectáculo por hoy! —añadió antes de echar a andar.

—No querrás que Jamie te vea así, ¿verdad? —exclamó Mel al verme el rostro desconsolado. Me cogió del hoyuelo de la barbilla y me secó los restos de humedad de mis mejillas con la manga de su blusa como si fuera una niña pequeña. Aunque aquellas lágrimas no habían sido de tristeza, sino tan sólo de impotencia. La Tierra ya no les pertenecía a los Humanos y yo no podía hacer nada más para cambiar ese hecho.

—Osita mía —cuchicheó entre risitas la voz que antes había escuchado. Se trataba tan sólo de Brandt que iba mofándose de… ¡¿Brandt?!

—¡Habéis vuelto! —me giré bruscamente sobre mis tobillos y casi me di bruces con él al detenerme de sopetón. La expedición formada por Jared, Ian, Brandt y Andy se habían marchado junto a otros cuatro hombres del grupo de Nate hace ya tres interminables semanas.

Mi pequeño corazón palpitaba a todo gas.

—No, sólo he vuelto yo —exclamó Brandt presa por el estupor. Pero antes de que yo pudiera llegar a malinterpretarle y que me diera un patatús por su demoledora respuesta, empezó a explicarse con rapidez—. Nos separamos cuando salimos de las cuevas. Andy y yo fuimos hacia el Este, a la ciudad de Alburquerque. En cambio Jared e Ian se marcharon hacia el Oeste, a Los Ángeles.

Mel puso un gesto de alivio, pero no comprendí el porqué. ¿Acaso no tenía las mismas ganas que yo de volver a verlos a todos?

—Después Andy se marchó con el grupo de Max al Norte, atravesando las Rocosas —prosiguió Brandt todavía acelerado—. Mientras que yo he estado estas semanas viajando por toda la costa del Golfo de México con los chicos de Russell, examinando las posibilidades de una red de estaciones de servicio _self-service_ que están instalando en las autopistas. Jared se fue con el grupo de Nate, o eso mencionó, hacia el Sur, hasta Baja California y cruzaron el mar en lancha para llegar a Guadalajara. Parece que es ahí dónde tienen la armería principal.

—¿E Ian? ¿Dónde se fue? —pregunté con los nervios a flor de piel. '¿Por qué te olvidas precisamente de mencionarle?' quise reprocharle a Brandt además, pero me lo callé.

—Se marchó con el grupo de Gail a Alaska, encontraron un viejo refugio abandonado de la Guerra Fría en el que se escondían algunos supervivientes. Luego comentó que se quedaría un par de días en Pórtland por un asunto…

_«Eric Collins»_ recordé el nombre del amigo que Ian había perdido en esa ciudad y que iba a liberar. Me había acabado confesando las verdaderas intenciones de Jeb, días antes de marcharse, cuando le noté muy preocupado por el viaje.

—Sí, sí, ya conozco todo el plan.

Mel giró veloz la cabeza mirándome. Por lo que se ve Jared no le había dicho ni una palabra.

—Pero Ian ya debería estar de camino para acá, al menos eso fue lo que me dijo —añadió Brandt.

—¿Te lo dijo? ¿Pero cuándo has hablado con él? —preguntó Mel confundida—. ¿Y cómo?

—Pues esto es lo más increíble. ¡Nate y el resto de los grupos usan los móviles y las cabinas de teléfono públicas! —explicó emocionado Brandt—. Todos estos años hemos estado evitando hacer llamadas de teléfono y resulta que esos gusa… digo, los Buscadores, no las estaban espiando —se corrigió a tiempo, para no insultarme. Pero a mí me daba del todo igual, dadas las buenas noticias: Ian regresaba a casa.

Brandt se marchó para las cocinas cuando llegamos a la sala de los corredores, en tanto que Mel y yo fuimos a cambiarnos de ropa a nuestros cuartos. Iba casi brincando más que caminando. Mi entusiasmo era incontenible.

Mel apartó el ligero biombo estampado verde de su entrada para entrar en su cuarto, pero yo era tan debilucha que cuando llegué hasta las dos puertas de mi habitación (una de madera pintada de rojo y otra de metal muy pesada), me escurrí entre la hendidura que formaban, como si fuera un roedor. En vez de quebrarme en dos intentando levantarlas.

Apenas había entrado a mi dormitorio desde hacía tres semanas, dormía todas las noches con Mel en el cuarto que compartía con Jared ya que yo seguía teniendo la mala costumbre de necesitar conciliar el sueño con el sonido de otra respiración a mi lado. No me gustaba abusar de su hospitalidad, pero ella también extrañaba la ausencia de Jared y no me ponía pegas.

Vi mi reflejo sonriente, a través del espejo de cuerpo entero, con la exigua luz de la luna llena que se filtraba a través de las grietas. Y rápidamente me cambié de ropa por una mucho más cómoda que solía llevar siempre en las cuevas: Pantalones vaqueros grises de peto muy cortos, una camiseta azul de manga corta y unas sandalias amarillas. Comprobé una vez más mi aspecto tras cambiarme y volví a sonreír.

Aquel espejo era uno de los pocos caprichos de la civilización que Ian me había concedido cuando desperté en este nuevo cuerpo de ojos grises, piel de plata y cabello de oro. A veces no me gustaba nada verme en él, ya que me traía tristes evocaciones de un tiempo y lugar que no me pertenecían. Los recuerdos de la infancia de Pet. Pero en esta ocasión estaba tan deseosa de verme lo más guapa posible para su regreso, que no me asaltó ningún sentimiento de nostalgia.

Me dejé guiar por mi olfato en cuanto salí corriendo de los dormitorios, casi podría haber cruzado a ciegas el jardín central del hambre que tenía. Mel me alcanzó al poco, ya que por mucho que galopara con mis piernas, no podía igualar sus largas zancadas. Mis pies no estaban hechos para la velocidad.

Supuse que las cocinas estarían abarrotadas, como siempre que se echaba la noche y nos reuníamos para escuchar las historias, mientras se cocinaba el pan y la cena. Sólo que ya no eran únicamente mis relatos de vidas pasadas los que se contaban a la luz de la lumbre. Identifiqué la voz de Manny antes de dar la vuelta al último recodo del pasillo. Su acento mexicano era inconfundible entre todas las demás voces. Pero cuando contemplé el comedor sólo había siete personas más escuchándole.

—¿Dónde se ha metido todo el mundo? —pensé en voz alta. Mel negó con la cabeza sin tener ninguna respuesta.

En cuanto nos vio entrar, Jamie se levantó del asiento y salió escopetado para darnos un abrazo de bienvenida. Ruth Ann, Trudy y Carol nos saludaron desde sus mesas, comiendo sin dejar de escuchar. No vi a Sharon, pero Maggie estaba con Lacey en otra mesa cercana a Brandt.

—Venid, os he guardado un poco de comida —se ofreció Jamie—, como siempre.

Cada vez que me abrazaba al regresar de una misión, por muy corta que esta fuera, me daba la impresión de que era más alto que al irme.

_«¡Jolines! ¡Siempre voy a ser una canija!»_ me indigné para mis adentros. Mi cuerpo hacía tiempo que dejó de crecer y Jamie ya me sacaba casi una cabeza.

—Jamie, ¿dónde están todos los demás? —Mel miraba a su alrededor repetidamente como esperando a que aparecieran de un momento a otro, para darnos un susto por sorpresa.

—Tío Jeb ha venido hace una media hora y nos ha dicho que habría una especie de reunión en los recreativos —comentó sirviéndonos dos raciones de bacón frito y del puré de patata.

—¿Qué clase de reunión? —se interesó Mel.

_«¿Es que acaso iba a haber un tribunal?»_ me asusté ante la posibilidad de que alguien pusiera en tela de juicio a la pobre _Sunny_. Pero no podía tratarse de eso. Jeb había ido a ver a _Sunny_ y a Kyle poco después de ir a las cocinas y ya había tomado su decisión. Nadie se la cuestionaría.

—Tío Jeb lo llamó 'guateque' —dijo encogiéndose de hombros, sin tener ni idea de lo que significaba, a mí tampoco me sonaba—. Muchos se han ido pitando con los cuencos de comida y todo. Os estaba esperando para decíroslo.

—Se trata de una fiesta —nos lo aclaró Trudy—. Habrá música y supongo que Jeb también sacará algo de beber y de picar del almacén.

—Suena muy entretenido —comentó Jamie sonriendo—. ¿Quieres venir a bailar conmigo después de cenar, Wanda?

—No sé —murmuré desanimada.

_«¿Bailar? ¿Me gusta bailar?»_ mi crisis particular amenazaba con aguarme la noche. El problema no era si sabía bailar, la madre de Pet le había dado clases de _ballet_ cuando apenas era una cría, aunque no estaba segura de si entonces estaba _Petals Open to the Moon_.

El verdadero inconveniente era si me gustaría a mí bailar o sólo era un reflejo inherente de este cuerpo que adoraba la música y tenía una vitalidad desbordante. No lo tenía muy claro.

En ninguna de mis otras vidas había conocido algo semejante al baile Humano. Quizás el cortejo ceremonial de los Dragones, con sus fluidos movimientos en el plasma, era lo que más se le parecería. Aunque yo nunca había estado por la labor de buscar un compañero.

De hecho, incluso en esta vida, Pet no había bailado con nadie. No había salido con chicos de su edad, ni siquiera había estado planteándoselo, aunque ya había notado los cambios de la adolescencia. Nadie había besado antes aquellos labios hasta que lo hizo Ian. Era muy triste pensar que _Petals_ se había perdido la oportunidad de conocer el amor. Lo mejor de todo el planeta Tierra y de la Humanidad.

—¿Por qué no se lo pides a Mel? —añadí al ver un pequeño atisbo de decepción en el rostro de Jamie. No quería desilusionarle.

—Es que ella sólo baila con Jared.

_«Sí, de eso me acuerdo muy bien»_ pensé compungida. El recuerdo imborrable de Jared y Mel bailando al son de una vieja radio de onda corta, con el sol de la tarde iluminando como una antorcha el desértico cañón, donde ellos tres se refugiaron, se añadió a la lista de motivos para no bailar.

—¡Qué aburrida eres, Wanda! —soltó de pronto Mel—. Si fuera por ti, estaríamos trabajando todos los días de la mañana a la noche.

Lo había dicho muy seriamente aunque pude ver en sus ojos que era tan sólo una broma.

—No es verdad —le repliqué.

—Pero si nunca salías de juerga cuando estuvimos en San Diego —me lo recordó para mi martirio—. Y mira que hubo muchos alumnos que te invitaron a las fiestas de la universidad.

—No me parecía correcto irme de parranda con mis estudiantes, no era profesional —repuse intentando mantenerme firme—. Además, tú no me lo ponías nada fácil, ¿recuerdas?

Mel se encogió de hombros sucintamente como diciendo: _«Culpa mía»_

—Vale, tú misma. Aunque no vaya a bailar también voy a ir para pasar el rato.

Señaló con la mirada en dirección a Jamie y capté por el rabillo del ojo el anhelo en su rostro. Si Mel había podido soportar el lacrimógeno melodrama de _Sunny_ y Kyle, yo no sería menos capaz de pasar un mal trago por él.

—Vale, iré, ¿estás contenta?

—Bien —cuchicheó Jamie antes de girar la cabeza velozmente y fingir que estaba atendiendo a la historia de Manny.

No me terminé el cuenco lleno hasta los topes de puré que Jamie me había dado, pero sí di buena cuenta de las sabrosas tiras de bacón. Nunca había sido de gran apetito, pero desde que apenas alzaba cinco pies del suelo, comía tan poco como un pajarillo. Le pasé el resto de mi comida a Mel, sin que Jamie se diera cuenta, ya que ella era una lima devorando.

La risa de Lacey me heló las entrañas cuando resonó en las cocinas. Parecía el cloqueo agónico de un ave que estuviera siendo sacrificada. Intenté volver la atención de nuevo a las palabras de Manny, para escuchar el final de su exposición. Pero fue inútil con el escándalo que hacían Maggie, Brandt y Lacey. Pude escuchar entre las carcajadas las palabras 'Osita mía'. Lamenté mucho la mala suerte que tenía Kyle últimamente. Primero habían sido los ataques de celos de _Sunny_ y ahora le tocaba ser el hazmerreír del momento.

Seguro que para el día siguiente la anécdota estaría en boca de todos. Como decía Jeb, era imposible guardar un secreto en este lugar. Y mucho menos con los tres chismosos que se habían agrupado en torno a la mesa de al lado.

—No es una idea muy inteligente cabrear a Kyle, metiéndose con _Sunny_ —me comentó Mel en un susurro, dirigiéndoles una mirada ceñuda.

—Como sacudir un avispero —le respondí usando una de las frases que el padre de Mel empleaba siempre—. Pero debes de admitir que tiene su gracia… Osita mía —solté una risita.

Mel desvió su mirada ceñuda en mi dirección y torció el gesto como asombrada por mi descaro. Mi sentido del humor _también_ había cambiado, se había vuelto más frívolo y prosaico, no tan aficionado al sarcasmo pesimista.

A veces me daba la impresión de que había un enorme abismo entre nosotras dos, haciéndose cada vez más y más grande. Y justo ése era uno de esos espinosos momentos.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —quiso saber Jamie.

—Nada, nada —exclamó Mel rauda.

Nadie se quedó en las cocinas cuando terminamos de cenar y de recoger los platos. Incluso Maggie vino detrás de mí, pisándome los talones a pocos metros. Todavía no me acostumbraba a su cambio de actitud. Desde que se había enterado de la existencia de Burns, de otra Alma que estaba de parte de los Humanos, me miraba de manera muy distinta.

—Creo que Kyle la tiene demasiado consentida —comentó Maggie en voz lo suficientemente alta para que la oyera—. Qué poco carácter tiene esa chiquilla, al menos Wanda se mantenía más firme y no era tan llorica.

Casi todos sus comentarios eran de ese estilo. En ningún momento me dirigía la palabra directamente a mí, sino que hablaba como si no estuviera presente en la sala. Tampoco me trataba de manera amable, pero toleraba mi presencia haciéndose la indiferente.

Al principio pensé que era su particular forma de demostrarme su amistad. Pero más tarde descubrí que después de toda una vida siendo calumniada por sus vecinos, los cuales la consideraron una chiflada, tenía claro que había gente para todos los gustos y colores. Y había llegado a la teoría de que de manera similar debían de haber Almas que podían considerarse 'estrafalarias' para el resto de los suyos.

Habría querido negar esas teorías, pero no pude encontrar ningún argumento para contradecirla. _Burns Living Flowers_ y yo no éramos el típico ejemplo de un Alma común.

El sonido de la música llegó hasta nosotros cuando entramos al gran jardín. No era una de las canciones que había escuchado con anterioridad Pet, pero me sonaba mucho el ritmo acelerado de los instrumentos musicales al reconocerlos: Una frenética guitarra eléctrica, una batería atronadora y un vertiginoso bajo. Casi podía ponerle nombre al grupo musical que estaba tocando, lo tenía en la punta de la lengua.

—_Red Hot Chilly Peppers_ —exclamó Mel al verme tan concentrada. No lo entendí hasta que se explicó más—. Esa es la canción _By the way _de los _Red Hot Chilly Peppers_. Era uno de mis grupos favoritos antes de…

_«Antes de que el mundo se viniera abajo»_ una punzada de dolor me atenazó el corazón al ver la melancolía de Mel. ¿Qué pretendía Jeb haciendo una fiesta? ¿Qué es lo que había que celebrar? ¿Qué seguíamos todavía con vida?

Me sentí mal por tener el deseo egoísta de volver a ver a Ian pronto. Por desear celebrarlo. No había ninguna parte de mí que no anhelara volver a pasar las noches en vela en nuestro cuarto. Añoraba tanto sus besos, sus caricias, sus abrazos y el modo en el que me hacía el amor. ¡Cuánto le había echado de menos esas largas semanas que había dormido junto con Mel!

Un extraño hormigueo empezó a prenderse en mis pies, ascendiendo por los tobillos, hasta llegar a mis rodillas y subiendo más y más. A medida que me acercaba al origen de la música el hormigueo se intensificaba.

Cuando llegamos a los recreativos todos nos quedamos sin habla. La música retumbaba en el bajo techo de esa caverna intensificándola y haciendo extraños ecos. La pequeña radio con reproductor de CD estaba rodeada de un puñado de personas que revolvían las cajas de cartón en las que habíamos traído los discos. Pero los que nos dejó estupefactos fue que Jeb había iluminado aquella oscura y tétrica caverna como si fuera una auténtica discoteca.

Lámparas amarillas, azules y blancas iluminaban cada rincón de la sala, dando una extraña profundidad y tonalidad a toda la gente que se había reunido a bailar.

Jeb se encontraba eufórico cuando nos saludó al vernos llegar, se cruzó de brazos y se plantó delante de nosotros, tan pagado de sí mismo como siempre:

—¿Qué os parece? ¿A qué es genial?

—Hermanito, esta vez te has lucido pero que muy bien —le contestó Maggie riéndose.

Me crucé de brazos también, pero por debajo de mi peto vaquero, como si fuera un cabestrillo. Mis pies empezaron a golpear rítmicamente el suelo al son de aquella música. Mel y Lacey se fueron hacia el rincón donde se estaban repartiendo las bebidas tibias: refrescos, cervezas y otros licores un poco más fuertes. Jamie miraba a todas partes maravillado y me sonreía de oreja a oreja al fijarse en mí. Después se lanzó a la pista de baile cuando Lilly le hizo señas para que se acercara. Mientras que yo era un amasijo de impulsos contradictorios.

Mel regresó con un par de _Coca-Colas_ para las dos y se distrajo igual que yo viendo a Jamie bailar con Maggie, con Carol y con Lilly.

Al cabo de unos minutos se detuvo la música cuando Brandt, Violetta y Reid se pusieron a reñir acerca de las canciones. No se ponían de acuerdo con qué grupo poner a continuación. Violetta y Reid se habían tomado muy en serio su papel de pinchadiscos y no aceptaban las inoportunas sugerencias de Brandt.

A mi no me sonaban ninguno de esos nombres: _U2_, _Guns & Roses_, _Aerosmith_, _Green Day_, _Sting_, _Linking Park_, etc… Pero igualmente los había cogido de la sección de 'antigüedades', siguiendo la lista que me dieron.

Jeb se acercó por detrás de ellos hasta la radio, me guiñó un ojo y puso el CD que le dio la real gana. Cuando los tres se dieron la vuelta él sacudió las manos con descaro. Luego empezó a menear las caderas como si estuviera dándole una descarga de alto voltaje al escuchar los primeros compases de una canción y una voz que me sonaba mucho.

_The warden threw a party in the county jail  
the prison band was there and they began to wail_

Jamie se salió de la pista de baile y me pescó de un brazo antes de que pudiera llegar a reaccionar.

—¿Te vienes a bailar? —preguntó, aunque ni por un segundo me dio una oportunidad de responderle. Pegué un pequeño chillido por la emoción cuando me llevó al centro de la sala.

Mis piernas empezaron a moverse a ritmo de _swing_ sin que apenas me diera cuenta. Mis movimientos eran rápidos y con gracia, copiando los pasos de baile que observaba y añadiendo mi propio estilo personal. Jamie se dio por vencido tras intentar imitarme, pero le fue del todo imposible seguirme el ritmo.

Me reí a pleno pulmón al descubrir que esos pies no estaban preparados para correr, ni para huir, sino para bailar. Me sentía inagotable, podía pasarme toda la noche bailando. Y también aliviada al comprobar que seguía siendo yo.

Esa experiencia era mía y sólo mía, el primer baile de mi vida con Jamie, no algo prestado de los recuerdos de otros. Un sentimiento genuino de goce al saber que había cambiado por mí misma. Que mi miedo a dejar de ser la que creía que era me estaba impidiendo descubrir mis posibilidades.

_«¡Sí, me gusta bailar!»_ había muchas otras cosas más que descubrir. Quería que corriera más veloz el tiempo para que Ian llegara antes y pudiéramos bailar juntos. Una vez más.

* * *

El próximo capítulo estará centrado en el punto de vista de Melanie. ¡Hasta que nos leamos!


	4. Desamparada (Forsaken) 1 de 2 - Melanie

Espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo. Se lo dedico a Naty Celeste, por ser la única posteadora por ahora que me da animos para continuar. :D

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2:**  
_Desamparada – Forsaken (Melanie)_

Wanda daba giros y más giros como una peonza sobre la pista de baile, mientras reía sin parar, cogida de la mano de Jamie. Yo, mientras tanto, admiraba su despreocupación con un gran gozo en el corazón y un poco de angustia soterrada.

Quería convencerme de que lo había logrado. Wanda por fin era una más de nosotros. Al fin ella tenía lo que había deseado como nunca en todas sus vidas, pero que no había titubeado en sacrificar por mí. El amor y la amistad de una verdadera familia. Un lugar y un momento que pudiera considerar su Hogar.

Ella era mi hermana. Mi inverosímil hermana venida desde más allá de este planeta. Habíamos sido inseparables, como uña y carne. Pero ahora me reconcomía por dentro tener que mentirle para que no se angustiara por mí. Sabía que intentaría buscar una solución si le contaba mis problemas. Era su forma de ser, la que la hacía tan extraordinaria, tan querida. Wanda siempre se estaba preocupando por los demás.

Pero esta vez no podría hacer nada por mí.

_«Bendita ignorancia»_ pensé con una sonrisa tensa plasmada en mi rostro, mientras Wanda se movía de forma pizpireta por la pista de baile. Tío Jeb le había cogido el testigo a Jamie cuando sonó una nueva canción y estaba marcándose unos animados pasos con ella, mientras que los demás estaban haciéndoles palmas jaleando. Parecían el espejo el uno del otro de lo sincronizados que estaban en sus movimientos.

Me reí penosamente al darme cuenta de una evidente verdad. Una idea que me había rondado por la mente pero a la que no le había dado forma. Si para Jamie y para mí, Wanda se había convertido en nuestra hermana. Para el Tío Jeb ella se había acabado convirtiendo en la hija que nunca pudo tener con su esposa. Tío Jeb jamás le reprochó haber pasado por encima de su autoridad cuando se discutió su destino en el tribunal que organizó Ian. A cualquier otro miembro de la comunidad le habría cantado las cuarenta, pero Tío Jeb fue el que más se alegró de todos con el regreso de Wanda. Y la perdonó.

Sabía que Wanda lo consideraba una amistad cimentada en las excentricidades de mi chiflado Tío. O quizás ella había llegado antes a la misma conclusión que yo. Ahora no tenía modo alguno de saberlo con seguridad. Por mucho que quisiera estar más cerca de ella, comprenderla y compartir su vida, ya no era lo mismo que antes.

Nunca más lo sería.

Contemplé distraídamente la sala de los recreativos iluminada de punta a punta. Parecía más claustrofóbica que cuando las sombras se adueñaban de los rincones y de los bajos techos. Incluso el riachuelo que discurría en la pared más alejada era perfectamente visible. Me paré a reflexionar en que Wanda y yo teníamos recuerdos no muy diferentes de este mismo lugar.

Wanda había llorado la muerte de aquellas Almas anónimas sin más compañía que la de Ian en medio de la oscuridad y el silencio durante esos tres largos días. Ella había sido testigo de la cruda Humanidad, la clase de monstruos que podíamos llegar a ser. Había experimentado una profunda decepción por cada uno de nosotros. Recordaba muy poco de aquella vigilia que la hizo dudar de su vida en las cuevas, ya que no había estado presente. Ella me echó de su mente sin que apenas pudiera defenderme. No la culparé jamás por eso, yo era la razón de que tuviera que sufrir de esa manera. La había traído aquí, valiéndome de artimañas rastreras. Pero aunque no fui testigo de su dolor, sé que en esos duros momentos Wanda no nos llegó a odiar, sólo nos tenía lástima por nuestra estúpida forma de ser.

Yo también me había llevado un chasco en los recreativos, asqueada de mi propia especie. Sucedió un par de semanas después de que recuperara mi cuerpo. Antes de que Jared, Jamie y yo saliéramos de viaje hacia Seattle.

Todavía me estaba adaptando al hecho de que la gente de las cuevas me aceptara. Durante varios meses había estado sintiendo su menosprecio a todas horas a través de Wanda y no lograba encajar esos sentimientos encontrados. Sharon y Maggie fueron de las primeras en darme la bienvenida con una sonrisa y palabras de consuelo, como si acabara de volver de un campo de concentración en un país lejano y no hubiera estado los últimos meses allí.

_«Vaya par de hipócritas»_ pensé resignada.

Pero aquella puñalada trapera que le hicieron a Wanda me abrió los ojos con claridad: Ellas dos convocaron un tribunal para decidir si era _adecuado_ o no hacer regresar a Wanda a las cuevas con otro cuerpo tan pronto.

En parte la chispa que había desatado el miedo había sido la controvertida decisión de Kyle de devolver a _Sunny_ al cuerpo de Jodi. Nadie se imaginó que pudiera suceder eso. Habían tolerado la presencia de _Sunny_ porque supusieron que sería temporal, que en breve habría otro miembro Humano más en las cuevas por el que alegrarse. Pero Kyle, contra todo pronóstico, decidió darle una segunda oportunidad a la Alma que había secuestrado y lió la marimorena.

De poco le valía sus intentos de tranquilizar a los demás, asegurándoles que _Sunny_ no suponía un riesgo, que ella era una _buena chica_. Y dado que Jeb había dictado la regla de que a quien le perteneciera el cuerpo pudiera decidir libremente sobre él, los demás no podían juzgarle a él ni a _Sunny_. Así que los platos rotos los pagó, una vez más, la pobre de Wanda.

Recuerdo que estábamos finalizando los detalles de nuestro viaje, cuando Lilly nos avisó de que se organizaría la reunión a última hora de la tarde. Ya habíamos decidido que iríamos a un lugar lo más remoto posible de las cuevas, para que no relacionasen la desaparición. Jared había barajado varias ciudades no muy pobladas: Jacksonville, Seattle, Milwaukee… También había dejado claro que escogeríamos un Alma cuyo cuerpo fuera lo más joven posible, pero no demasiado. Sabía que Wanda había sufrido en su anterior ciclo vital, en el Planeta de las Algas, lamentándose por haber escogido comenzar con el cuerpo anfitrión desde las primeras fases. Una pubertad de medio siglo siendo un tierno brote verde a la espera de crecer lo suficiente para llegar a ver la luz de los dos soles, le había hecho tomar la firme decisión de empezar con un cuerpo adulto en la Tierra. Wanda no querría volver a perder el tiempo en aburridas niñerías.

Pero Jared y yo no nos poníamos de acuerdo sobre qué tipo de rostro debíamos de buscar para Wanda. Yo tenía en mente una cara lo más parecida a la mía (con carácter, fuerte y de rasgos duros), no me encajaba la idea de verla con otro aspecto distinto al mío. Éramos como hermanas gemelas y pensé que debíamos parecernos la una a la otra. Sin embargo Jared consideraba que debíamos de ser más prácticos, la gente de las cuevas podría sentirse confundida al vernos a las dos muy parecidas y además teníamos que pensar en el éxito de las misiones.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —le pregunté.

—Necesitaremos un rostro para Wanda del que _nadie_ pueda llegar a desconfiar —opinó Jared—. Alguien que parezca muy vulnerable.

—Espera un momento. ¿Es que desconfiabas de ella _por mi cara_? —me encrespé con él y le alcé la voz. Jared tardó más de lo habitual en contestarme y cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo se salvó por la oportuna aparición de Lilly.

—Sabía que reconocía esos gritos que escuchaba —comentó con la voz ahogada de venir corriendo—. ¡No os vais a creer de lo que me acabo de enterar en las cocinas!

Casi no pude creérmelo ni yo misma y eso que ya me estaba oliendo la tostada. Desde que Wanda había llegado a las cuevas, Sharon había intentado por todos los medios incordiarla y obtener su expulsión. No lo había logrado, ya que Wanda se había ganado el apoyo de unos pocos Humanos que no dudarían en defenderla con uñas y dientes. Y a ella no le había gustado nada que yo me hubiera incluido en ese bando.

Pero Sharon no había cejado en su cruzada personal e intentaba impedir su regreso, ahora que había una excusa. Muchos pensaron que era razonable _retrasar_ la vuelta de Wanda, hasta que se resolviera la nueva situación con _Sunny_. Creían que sería más fácil manejar un Alma de cada vez. A mí me sulfuraba que tratasen a Wanda de esa manera tan desconsiderada. ¿No había dado ella suficientes muestras de confianza? ¿No había tenido que sufrir bastantes penurias por una vida entera? ¿No se merecía Wanda, de una vez por todas, su final feliz?

Al tribunal acudieron todos los habitantes de las cuevas. Inclusive los hijos de Lucina: Isaiah y _Freedom_. Jeb tenía un humor de perros ese día y no se molestó en ocultar su malestar cuando llegaron Maggie y Sharon. A mí, esa parodia de justicia me recordaba al intento de asesinato de Kyle y el abuso que se llevó a cabo. Si bien, a diferencia de entonces, esta vez el propio Kyle estaba de nuestro lado.

Llevó a _Sunny_ en sus brazos, como Ian solía hacerlo con nosotras después de su ataque en los baños. Ella apenas se tenía en pie después de un par de semanas empotrada en un catre y en realidad parecía sentirse demasiado a gusto con las atenciones que le brindaba Kyle. No me sorprendería nada que _Sunny_ hubiera fingido su debilidad para tenerle más a su lado. A mí, en cambio, esos gestos de galantería por parte de Kyle me revolvían el estómago.

Kyle no estaba allí para defender a Wanda, si no para proteger a _Sunny_. No le había preocupado en absoluto que ella se marchara del planeta cuando se enteró y por aquel entonces pensé que no habría movido ni un dedo por salvar su vida. No obstante Kyle no era imbécil, aunque a veces diera esa impresión, sabía que él había sido el detonante de aquel juicio con su actitud egoísta, pero era tan cabezota que jamás admitiría su error ni se echaría atrás en su decisión. Y él también había llegado a conclusión de que Sharon le pondría pegas a _Sunny_, de la misma manera que había despreciado durante meses a Wanda.

—Silencio, por favor —pidió Jeb para acallar el murmullo que se organizó al reunirlos a todos allí—. Ya sabéis todos como va esto, así que os exijo que seáis un poco más civilizados que de costumbre —dirigió una mirada acusadora a su hermana y a su sobrina, pero no perdió de vista por el rabillo del ojo a _Sunny_—. Primero oiremos los alegatos a favor y en contra de la propuesta de Maggie y después votaremos a mano alzada hasta alcanzar la mayoría. Si no me gusta la decisión que tome la mayoría, se hará lo que me dé la gana —añadió sin una pizca de su acostumbrado humor.

En aquel entonces pensé que Tío Jeb siempre hacía esa advertencia para destacar su influencia sobre aquellas cuevas que le pertenecían, pero que no era más que palabras huecas sin ningún valor. Tío Jeb había ideado aquel refugio, pero su autoridad sobre sus 'invitados' pendía de la cuerda floja cada vez que se hacía una toma de decisiones. Tenía que hacer equilibrios para evitar que se formara un motín en su contra y le expulsaran de su propio hogar. No creí al escucharle que se llegara a poner en contra de todos por Wanda, a pesar de la amistad que se tenían el uno al otro.

Sharon fue la que tomó la palabra primero, muy segura de sí misma al ver las miradas que le dirigían a _Sunny_ todos los demás.

—Hemos pasado por una etapa muy mala —comenzó alzando la voz—. Nos han abandonado para siempre varios de los nuestros que apreciábamos. Walter y Wes estarán por siempre en nuestro recuerdo. Y aunque esta familia ha crecido con nuevos miembros, ellos seguirán siendo insustituibles en nuestros corazones…

_«¿Es que va a hacer un discurso lacrimógeno?»_ hice un gesto como de una arcada y a mi lado Jamie se contuvo las ganas de reír tapándose la boca.

—… Sin embargo no es cierto que estemos en una mejor situación que hace unos meses, sólo porque hayamos descubierto la forma de combatir esta invasión —exclamó con su voz convertida en una afilada cuchilla que silenció a los que cuchicheaban—. No os equivoquéis, este nuevo conocimiento va a ser la bendición para todos nosotros o la ruina si lo empleamos sin un mínimo de cautela —Sharon le dirigió una mirada cargada de veneno a Kyle—. Los Buscadores nos siguen acechando día y noche esperando cualquier fallo para hallar este lugar y no sabemos cuánto daño ha podido provocar los actos irresponsables de unos pocos, movidos por sus intereses personales.

Habría querido no estar a favor de Sharon en ese punto, pero debía de admitir que algo de verdad no le faltaba. Aunque sabía que me estaba incluyendo en el mismo saco que Kyle. Sharon evitaba un detalle no menos trascendental, si no hubiese sido por Wanda _jamás_ habríamos descubierto cómo extraer un Alma manteniendo con vida al anfitrión.

—Por eso os pido a todos un poco de prudencia en este momento crítico. Nuestras anteriores tentativas de los últimos meses no han caído en el olvido tan pronto —Sharon intentó suavizar su tajante discurso, más por respeto a los hijos de Lucina que por no alterar los nervios de _Sunny_—. ¿Quién sabe cuántos cabos sueltos habrán atado? ¿Cuánto habrán descubierto de nuestras intenciones? Hasta ahora se han convencido de ser del todo invulnerables, de que su permanencia en nuestro planeta está consolidada. Pero no tenemos ni la menor idea de cómo reaccionarán cuando se vuelvan las tornas en su contra…

_«¿A dónde demonios quiere llegar?»_ Sharon continuó con su perorata durante un largo rato más acrecentando la atmósfera de miedo. No pude retener mucho de sus palabras, pero me quedé con el mensaje que intentaba transmitir: La guerra entre las Almas y nosotros no se iba a acabar de un día para otro como por arte de magia, sería una lucha muy ardua.

Me pregunté para mis adentros cómo de ardua habría sido su vida escondida en Chicago. Encerrada en el viejo bunker de la Tía Maggie día tras día, con comida enlatada, calefacción, electricidad y agua corriente.

—… Todos desearíamos recuperar a nuestros seres queridos y viejos amigos que han caído bajo la invasión —continuó Sharon—. Pero hemos de ser realistas y considerar seriamente nuestras limitaciones. Este es el momento de elegir prioridades y de tomar decisiones difíciles para asegurar nuestra supervivencia. Estas cuevas son muy grandes y nos han cobijado durante bastante tiempo, pero no son un Arca de Noé en la que podamos poner a salvo a todos los que queramos. Apenas tenemos espacio suficiente para los que ya vivíamos aquí y cada boca nueva que alimentar es un lastre para todos los demás —Sharon hizo una pequeña pausa dramática para abarcar con la mirada al público por entero—. Muy pronto llegará la temporada del monzón y no podremos salir para aprovisionarnos. Debemos de aprovechar el tiempo que nos queda en asuntos más importantes y cercanos —señaló nuevamente con los ojos a _Sunny_, para subrayar su discurso. Sonreí al escuchar sus pretextos, estaba pensando en la manera de tumbarlos uno tras otro. Si habíamos conseguido comida más que suficiente para aguantar la llegada de las lluvias había sido debido a la labor incansable de Wanda. Además cuando Maggie, Sharon, Jamie y Jared llegaron a las cuevas desde Chicago, Tío Jeb pudo haberlas echado para atrás con ese mismo argumento, pero él se dejó persuadir por la sangre de la familia y acabó ganando a su favor un buen partido: La presencia de Jared les había procurado plena seguridad en las misiones durante meses y Wanda podía hacer muchísimo más por todos nosotros.

De improviso Sharon desvió la mirada en dirección a Ian y al grupo que formábamos los que éramos amigos de Wanda, a su alrededor. Ian llevaba el criotanque de Wanda en su regazo, atado con una tela anudada a modo de capacho para tener las manos libres. No se despegaba de él ni para dormir ni para trabajar. Lo acarreaba a todas horas y lo trataba con el mismo cariño y cuidado que a un indefenso bebé.

—Vosotros queréis tener a Wanda de vuelta cuanto antes, pero también debemos de tener en cuenta los propios deseos de ella —emitió Sharon repentinamente, dejándome con la boca entreabierta de la sorpresa—. Wanda no quería volver a convertirse en un parásito que arrebatara _otra_ vida Humana. Si no estoy equivocaba se sentía culpable de haber robado la tuya, ¿no es así, Melanie? —añadió señalándome con la mano, mis ojos llamearon de la ira contenida—. Además, no creo que Wanda se tome muy bien que aquellos que consideraba sus amigos no acatasen su _última_ voluntad en este planeta.

_«¡Cochina embustera manipuladora!»_ aquel era un golpe bajo. Nadie a parte de unos pocos sabíamos los verdaderos planes de Wanda. Ni siquiera el Tío Jeb se había enterado de lo sucedido en el hospital. Miré en dirección a Doc y vi su rostro cayéndose de la vergüenza, Sharon le había sonsacado la verdad. Ian se envaró muy tenso y le frené cogiéndole de su hombro antes de que mordiera en el anzuelo de Sharon. Advertí que Jared también le tenía apresado del otro hombro, su rostro era de nuevo la mascara impenetrable que no dejaba traslucir ninguna emoción, pero podía escuchar el runrún de su mente en funcionamiento.

Tanto podía estar pensando en hablar a favor de Wanda como buscando diez maneras distintas de hacer desaparecer a Sharon, ¿quien podía saberlo con seguridad?

—No os estoy pidiendo que renunciéis a su vuelta —comentó Sharon—, sino tan sólo que tengáis un poco de calma y esperéis un tiempo prudencial hasta que se serene la situación allá afuera. Wanda está perfectamente custodiada en ese criotanque y no veo ningún motivo por el que se tenga que poner en peligro la seguridad de todos de manera tan precipitada.

—¡Wanda no es peligrosa!

El grito anónimo que contradijo a Sharon procedió de la zona más tenebrosa de la sala, y aunque era una voz de mujer no supe si se trataba de Heidi o de Trudy, porque las paredes reverberaban mucho para identificarla.

—Si alguien tiene algo que decir en su contra que pida el turno de palabra para después —exclamó sin mucho entusiasmo Tío Jeb.

—No, es cierto, Jebediah —admitió Sharon dejándonos atónitos una vez más—. La Wanda que _conocimos_, y que vino aquí por su propio pie, no supuso un peligro. Pero ella misma admitió ante ti que no sabía qué podría sucederle si cambiaba del cuerpo de Melanie a otro distinto, ¿no es verdad, Tío Jeb? —le acorraló con sus arteras palabras. Un 'siseo furioso' se extendió por toda la sala ante su silencio, aquello era un hervidero de rumores y chismes.

—¿Tienes algo más que decir, sobrina? —Tío Jeb aferraba su rifle que usaba a modo de maza con tanta fuerza que palidecieron sus nudillos. Sharon negó con la cabeza, no tentaría demasiado su suerte—. ¿Alguien más que quiera añadir algo en contra del viaje de Jared y Melanie? —miró en dirección a su hermana, pero Tía Maggie parecía bastante más que satisfecha con la actuación de su hija.

—Sí, Tío Jeb —saltó Jamie rasgando el bisbiseo con su voz tan cambiada por la pubertad, muchas cabezas giraron de un lado para otro buscándole—. Me gustaría ir yo también, por esta vez, siempre me pierdo todo lo divertido. Y además, Wanda es mi amiga y quiero ayudarla —añadió Jamie con los brazos en jarras, como si estuviera ofendido, dando un paso adelante.

Un coro de carcajadas rompió la tensión del momento antes de que pudiera agarrar a Jamie por el cuello de la camiseta y llevarle de un empellón de nuevo bajo el amparo de nuestro pequeño grupo. Tío Jeb mostró una ancha sonrisa por primera vez en todo ese funesto día y dio una profunda risotada de alivio.

—¿Nada más entonces? Pues tienes el turno de hablar, Mel —añadió el Tío Jeb dándome paso para que avanzara.

_«¡Puedes hacerlo!»_ intenté darme ánimos.

Jamás se me había dado bien hablar en público, la lengua se me volvía de trapo y un pegajoso sudor frío me empapaba las manos todas las veces que había tenido que exponer en voz alta un trabajo a mis compañeros en la escuela. Por esa razón había odiado tan intensamente las clases que Wanda había impartido en la Universidad. Ella se desenvolvía _demasiado bien_ con los relatos de sus vidas pasadas. No sé de qué manera lograba olvidarse por completo de su audiencia y encadenar todas las palabras con facilidad. Envidiaba a Wanda cuando hablaba tan educada y formalmente, se trataba de una envidia sana, pero envidia al fin y al cabo.

Cuando me acerqué con las manos temblorosas al centro de la sala tenía en mente rebatir cada uno de los argumentos que había expuesto Sharon. Pero al girarme y contemplar los rostros retorcidos por el miedo de los demás, comprendí que aquella era una causa perdida. Ni siquiera Ian sentía la misma urgencia que yo por volver a ver a Wanda. Parecía haberse conformado con que ella permaneciera a salvo y no me había metido prisas para que le buscara un nuevo cuerpo. Nunca me había dado cuenta de que en las cuevas las cosas iban a un ritmo diferente. No había transcurrido ni un mes desde que todo su mundo se había puesto patas arriba con la llegada de la Buscadora y la marcha de Wanda. Yo era la única que había estado insistiendo día y noche para realizar ese repentino viaje cuanto antes.

Mis manos temblorosas y sudorosas se contrajeron en dos firmes puños al sentir la bilis ascendiendo por la garganta.

—¡Me da náuseas veros decidir sobre la vida de Wanda! ¡Sois unos cerdos desagradecidos!

Definitivamente aquellas no eran las mejores palabras que hubiera escogido para comenzar un discurso, pero brotaron de mis entrañas así de crudas. Tío Jeb dio un respingo a mi lado y parpadeó como negándose a creer que acabara de decirlo. El resto de la gente se quedó enmudecida, a excepción de Jared que se dio una palmada en la frente y musitó algo en voz muy baja. Sabía cómo era de grosera cuando me irritaba.

—Melanie, deberías de… —comenzó a decir Tío Jeb con voz sosegada.

—No, no pienso calmarme, Tío Jeb. Esto lo tengo que decir o si no reviento —protesté con voz ronca debido al ardor que me abrasaba la garganta—. Opináis a la ligera sobre lo que Wanda querría o no querría, pero el asunto es que ella no está aquí para defenderse de vuestras palabras. Y aunque estuviera con nosotros para hablar en su defensa, jamás se atrevería a recriminaros ninguna de vuestras ofensas. No porque sea una cobarde, que os aseguro que no lo es. Sino porque su corazón no puede acoger el odio, no existe la palabra 'rencor' en su vocabulario. Lo sabríais todos vosotros si la hubierais conocido siquiera un poco, pero la mayoría de los presentes aquí nunca os habéis tomado la molestia de hablar con ella. Os atrevéis a juzgarla como si se tratara de una _cosa _sin ver la clase de _persona_ que fue.

Varias cabezas se agacharon avergonzadas.

—No tenéis ni idea de los sacrificios que tuvo que hacer para venir a este lugar y traerme sana y salva. No, claro que no. No sabéis la clase de vida que dejó atrás. Una vida sin odio, sin sufrimiento y sin ningún miedo. Una vida que todos querríamos llegar a tener un día cuando recuperáramos nuestro mundo, pero que me parece del imposible viendo toda esta indiferencia —nadie respondió durante el breve momento en el que tomé aire profundamente, sólo se escuchaba el arrullo del riachuelo de olor sulfuroso—. Sharon dice que sólo os está pidiendo un poco tiempo, que a Wanda no le importará si la despertamos en unos días, unos meses o en unos años. Ella seguirá viva mientras esté en ese criotanque. Tiene razón, tiene toda la razón. Pero no sabéis lo que significa para Wanda un solo día más en esa prisión.

No quería haber llegado a este punto, pero la única manera que encontré para combatir las mentiras de Sharon era con la verdad pura y dura. Aparté la mirada de los ojos de Jamie, incapaz de ver la congoja que le iba provocar.

—Ella nunca planeó abandonar este mundo y estas cuevas. Quería ser enterrada junto a sus buenos amigos Walter y Wes, como una Humana más, ya que apenas se veía a sí misma como una Alma. Wanda nunca creyó que vosotros llegarías a aceptarla algún día, aunque era lo que más deseaba. Ella atesoró en su corazón cada una de las amistades que llegó a tener y cada día que pudo disfrutar… Para ella cada Humano era como un mundo entero por descubrir, algunos podían llegar a ser horripilantes y otros lo más hermoso que había conocido en todo el Universo.

Sonreí con los ojos humedecidos, sabiendo que si Wanda me escuchara revelar todas sus intimidades se habría sonrojado como un tomate.

—Y si hablo de Wanda en pasado es porque cuando cerró mis ojos por última vez a esta vida que tanto adoraba, ella pensó que jamás viviría de nuevo. A _eso_ es lo que la estáis condenando cada día que transcurre sin un cuerpo, a una pesadilla de su propia muerte.

La mirada desorbitada de mi Jamie me hizo trizas el corazón, habría querido ahorrarle ese sufrimiento, pero el Tío Jeb tenía razón en que era mucho mejor afrontar las cosas con la verdad por delante.

—Lo más triste de todo es que Wanda sería la primera en negarse a este juicio, no le gustaría vernos pelear por culpa suya. Pero así era ella, una ilusa que siempre estaba pensando en los demás antes que en sí misma. Así que decidáis lo que decidáis en la votación, tened en cuenta una cosa, no me quedaré aquí en las cuevas si no es con Wanda. Vinimos juntas y, de una u otra forma, este será nuestro Hogar o nos marcharemos.

No había pensado en arrojarles a la cara ese ultimátum. No pude retractarme de las palabras que surgieron de mis labios. Por primera vez mi mirada se encontró con la de Ian y temí que él no estuviera de acuerdo con mi decisión unilateral. Titubeó como queriendo ocultarse de mí, pero segundos después se reafirmó y asintió manifiestamente para darme su apoyo. Jamie, a su lado, también me miraba con la misma firme decisión que Ian, dispuesto a marcharse de allí conmigo si se torcía el tribunal. Me embargó un orgullo sin igual por mi hermanito pequeño que me hinchió el corazón. Sin embargo me entraron escalofríos al distinguir el rostro inalterable de Jared entre las sombras de la última fila, su máscara permaneció unos segundos que se me hicieron eternos hasta que la comisura de sus labios se elevó en un amago de sonrisa y afirmó con un ligero cabeceo. No sé porqué me sorprendió tanto su aprobación, ya que la idea de conseguirle un cuerpo nuevo a Wanda había sido suya. Quizás era porque sabía muy bien lo que él escogería si le obligaba a elegir entre tenerme a mí o al resto del mundo.

—No tengo más que añadir, eso era todo lo que tenía que decir, Tío Jeb —dije al advertir que mi mente estaba muy lejos del lamentable discurso de Sharon y no sería capaz de hilvanar las réplicas que se me habían ocurrido con anterioridad.

Los aplausos de Lacey retumbaron en la caverna sin más eco que el de las paredes. No sé qué clase de fibra sensible pude haber tocado en ella, pero aplaudía enérgicamente igual que una foca de un zoológico marino pidiendo un pescado. Unos instantes después Lacey detuvo su ímpetu y sus aplausos al darse cuenta de golpe de la sobriedad del público.

—Votemos pues —exclamó Tío Jeb acongojado por la pena, al ver que nadie más iba a hablar—. Que levanten la mano aquellos que estén de acuerdo con que Jared y Melanie realicen la expedición lo más pronto posible.

Las manos de nuestro compacto y reducido rincón comenzaron a alzarse sin la menor vacilación por grupos: Heidi y Lilly; Heath, Trudy y Geoffrey; Andy y Paige; Jared, Ian, Kyle y yo. Incluso Doc que estaba al lado de Sharon no dudó en alzar la mano. Pero nadie más estuvo a nuestro favor. La derrota se vaticinaba que iba a ser aplastante.

—Doce —contó Tío Jeb de la manera más estoica—. Bien, ahora que levanten la mano aquellos que consideren que es mejor retrasar el viaje durante un tiempo prudencial.

No sucedió lo que esperé. Maggie y Sharon fueron las únicas que alzaron las manos, tenían en su rostro un gesto de petulancia que fue desvaneciéndose por momentos al verse solas. Después su semblante se tiñó de incredulidad y más tarde de cólera mal ocultada.

—La democracia ha hablado —sentenció el Tío Jeb dando un golpe en el suelo con la culata de su rifle. El júbilo se disparó en nuestro pequeño círculo de personas hasta tal punto que llegué a darle un abrazo a Kyle de la emoción. Maggie y Sharon salieron de la sala de recreativos como una exhalación, enrabietadas al no haberse salido con la suya una vez más.

—¡Wanda va a volver! —gritó Jamie de la alegría y todos nosotros coreamos esas palabras como si fueran un himno de la victoria.

El resto del gentío se fue lentamente con aire meditabundo, quizás no había logrado ponerles a favor de Wanda ese día, pero les había dado algo en lo que pensar. Ya no volverían a ver a Wanda de la misma manera, puede que la siguiente vez le diesen una oportunidad.

Pestañeé repetidamente para deshacerme de la humedad de mis afligidos ojos y la imagen del festivo 'guateque' del Tío Jeb, sustituyó al amargo recuerdo que me había abstraído.


	5. Desamparada (Forsaken) 2 de 2 - Melanie

Gracias a Naty Celeste y a Electrica Cullen Black por todo su apoyo. Y saludos a todos aquellos que estén leyendo este fic y no pongan reviews (¡los hay incluso de USA!). Puede que ésta segunda parte sea un poco más peliaguda que las anteriores, lo lamento por adelantado si puede que no guste a algunos lectores.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2: (continuación)**  
_Desamparada – __Forsaken__ (Melanie)_

El compás de la música había cambiado sin que me hubiera dado cuenta, una balaba más serena y romántica surgía de los altavoces de la radio a pilas, en vez de la marchosa tanda de canciones _rockabilly_. Pude ver un insólito rubor naranja en las mejillas de Jamie, a la luz de las lámparas de gas, mientras bailaba con Wanda esa canción. Ella le llevaba a pesar de su menor altura y rodeaba a Jamie de la cintura mientras marcaba el ritmo para que no le pisara en sus pies. Jamie estaba tan distraído que apenas lograba acertar un paso con otro.

_«Hace mucho tiempo que dejó de ser un niño» _suspiré como una madre haría por su hijo. No quise llevarle en un primer momento a aquella misión, porque todavía le contemplaba desde la perspectiva de Wanda. Ella siempre tendría grabado a fuego en su corazón el recuerdo del chiquillo que se moría de hambre en un agujero a la espera de mi llegada. Pero terminé por darme cuenta que Jamie había crecido en muchos aspectos. Durante el tiempo que estuve _ausente_, él se encargó de cuidar a Wanda (y de cuidar mi cuerpo, ya sea de paso) del mismo modo en que yo lo había hecho con él, los años de mi pubertad perdida. Jamie protegió a una criatura más desvalida que él con sus propios medios y el firme tesón de un adulto.

—Nunca me ha gustado bailar las canciones lentas —exclamó Tío Jeb al aproximarse para charlar conmigo—. ¡Como echaba de menos la buena música! Lo que más lamenté cuando escapé de las Almas fue dejar abandonados en mi casa mis viejos LP's de los _Beatles_, de Elvis Presley y de Nat _'King'_ Cole. Muchas gracias por hacer feliz a un anciano como yo —dijo con esa amplia sonrisa que a Wanda le recordaba a un gato acechando un ratón.

—No ha sido mucha molestia —repuse mirándole con suspicacia, sabía que Tío Jeb se traía algo entre manos—. Solo que no entiendo a qué vino todas esas prisas con que llegáramos hoy.

—¿No sabes qué celebramos? —su mirada estaba ligeramente enturbiada debido a la embriaguez pero seguía siendo muy perspicaz.

Junté las cejas en una fina línea e hice memoria como pude. No recordé algún cumpleaños que hubiera a la vista, ya que los pocos que se celebraban con algo de pomposidad eran los de Jamie, Isaiah y _Freedom_. Y apenas había pasado un mes desde que Jamie había cumplido los quince. Además faltaba mucho para que Wanda alcanzara _de verdad _la mayoría de edad.

—Hoy hace un año que salvé del abrasador calor del desierto a una alienígena que estaba más reseca que una uva pasa —explicó el Tío Jeb riéndose al ver que no daba con el motivo.

_«¡Ha pasado un año!»_ miré en dirección a Wanda, había hecho una pausa de bailar y se dirigía a donde estaban repartiendo el picoteo. Su cabellera rubia refulgía con vida propia a medida que avanzaba a paso firme y saludaba a todos los que le daban la bienvenida tras el viaje. Costaba creer que hubiera cumplido tan poco tiempo, parecía que cada día desde que nos separaron fuera una desoladora eternidad.

—Se la ve muy alegre —opinó Tío Jeb con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Casi es mejor que no le digamos que todo este asunto es por ella, ¿no crees? Ya sabes como es Wanda, no le gusta para nada ser el 'Alma' de la fiesta —añadió riéndose de su pésimo chiste.

Sonreí y afirmé con la cabeza tajantemente, aunque no le estaba dando la razón a mi Tío. Simplemente estaba reafirmándome en la idea que tenía de él. Seguramente el Tío Jeb se la habría jugado por Wanda y habría ignorado la decisión del tribunal, aún a riesgo de un motín en contra suyo, si ese día hubiera sucedido de forma muy diferente.

—¡Ja! ¡Mírales tan contentos! —hipó el Tío Jeb—. ¡Todos ellos me llamaron loco, un viejo sentimental con planes absurdos, cuando se me ocurrió la idea traerla aquí! Y mira por dónde, las cosas han ido a mejor. Puede que al final sí tengamos una 'pequeña' esperanza de sobrevivir —predijo con la voz arrastrada. Puso dos dedos, el índice y el pulgar, como abarcando la altura de Wanda con la mirada—. Pero he de admitir que tienes todo el mérito, Melanie. Tú la trajiste hasta aquí. ¿O sigues insistiendo que fue al revés?

La expresión alegre de mi cara se me borró de un plumazo tras escuchar esa pregunta. Me aparté del escrutinio de Tío Jeb al percibir su indiscreta mirada taladrándome el cogote.

_«¡Mierda, no se le escapa nada!»_ pensé al darme cuenta de que mi Tío siempre las cogía todas al vuelo. Mi recuerdo de ese duro viaje a través del desierto era realmente descorazonador, mi verdadera intención había sido conseguir el asesinato del _bicho_ que me había arrebatado toda mi vida: _Wanderer_. Sentí un ligero malestar en el estomago al recordar la clase de persona que había llegado a ser entonces.

Durante cuatro días creí ingenuamente que había convencido a Wanda para que se embarcara en un viaje sin retorno, que usé mis sentimientos como si fuera un cebo. Sin embargo ella era plenamente consciente de que su vida acabaría de inmediato en cuanto alcanzáramos nuestro objetivo. Sencillamente _no le importaba_ sacrificarse para proteger a Jamie y a Jared de la incansable Buscadora, aun cuando Wanda jamás los había conocido en persona.

Aquella brutal bofetada de Jared me despejó las ideas. Durante los meses que estuve en San Diego había desconfiado de ella a todas horas, mi único plan era mi suicidio y su asesinato. Jamás había creído ni por un momento que la vida de _Wanderer_ pudiera llegar a ser igual de valiosa que la mía, hasta el momento en el que sentí como Jared le rompió su férreo corazón en mil pedazos. De todas maneras, ninguna de las dos llegamos a imaginarnos que la curiosidad del Tío Jeb nos daría una oportunidad.

—Supongo que debió de ser como conducir un elefante —comentó divertido el Tío Jeb al ver mi silencio—. Nunca se está del todo seguro de quién es el que lleva a quién, ¿no?

_«¿Acaso estaba llamándome 'elefante'? ¿O a Wanda?» _me irrité y estuve a punto de responderle. Pero me crucé de brazos y apreté los labios sin ceder a sus flojos tientos. _«Mis problemas los solucionaría yo misma» _

—Cuando nació Jamie, Trev me llamó, estaba muy preocupado por ti —tuve un sobresalto cuando mencionó a mi padre. No había vuelto a pensar en él en mucho tiempo. De repente me di cuenta de que ni siquiera Wanda había intentado encontrarle cuando se mudó a San Diego. Ella _tampoco_ quiso verle, igual que yo. Tío Jeb siguió hablando como si tal cosa, ignorando mi patente desinterés—. Tenías una amiga imaginaria que te seguía allá dónde fueras porque te sentías muy sola con la llegada del bebé. Trevor se temía que acabaras uniéndote al resto de los Stryder, a 'los Chalados' como sé que nos llamaba él. En verdad nunca fuiste una niña muy sociable. Siempre armabas gresca en la escuela, te peleabas con los demás niños y corrías de un lado para otro haciendo travesuras —me revolví inquieta, cambié el pie en el que descansaba mi peso, pero me mantuve tiesa sin girarme para verle—. No recuerdo… ¿Cómo se llamaba esa amiga imaginaria que te inventaste?

—Natalie —musité con la voz un poco tomada, después de aclarar un nudo en la garganta—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí, Tio Jeb? —ya me estaba cansando de sus indirectas. No tenía tanta paciencia como Wanda con sus tejemanejes.

—Nada en particular —mintió con soltura y práctica más que sobradas—. Es sólo que al ver tu actitud con Wanda me he acordado de esa niña tan tímida que eras tú.

—¿Mi actitud? —tuve la molesta sensación de que me estaba arrinconando sin remedio al hacer esa incauta pregunta. Me giré para contemplar como su sonrisa se ensanchaba hasta límites insospechados: Había picado al fin.

—Oh, sí, has oído bien, cariño —recogió un botellín de cerveza abierto que Heath le ofreció al pasar por su lado y dio un buen trago antes de continuar hablando—. Cada vez que estás junto a ella parece que das vueltas a su alrededor, como si fueras un satélite orbitando. También te mantienes apartada de las conversaciones cuando Wanda está hablando, en un segundo plano más discreto y te apresuras a defenderla en cuanto ves que te necesita. Incluso a veces me da la impresión de que sabes qué va a decir antes de que ella misma lo sepa —arrugué el entrecejo sin comprender qué me estaba queriendo explicar—. Los parecidos son evidentes…

_«Aunque en otras ocasiones Wanda me parece una completa extraña»_ reflexioné retirando la mirada de su examen. Wanda había cambiado en sutiles detalles que me inquietaban. Seguía siendo la misma que conocí, pero no podía estar al cien por cien segura de como reaccionaría si le revelaba los secretos que le guardaba.

—… solías usar a tu amiga Natalie como una muleta para estar con el resto de los niños —Tío Jeb fingió desviar su atención a la pista de baile—. Te asustabas menos al tener que obligarte a ti misma a hablar en su nombre. Y te calmaba poder refugiarte con ella en vuestras conversaciones que nadie más escuchaba. No estoy criticándote, cielo —se apresuró a añadir el Tío Jeb cuando le atravesé con una mirada hosca. No me gustaba nada la manera en que me estaba hablando—. Yo estaba de acuerdo contigo en que 'hicieras' alguna amiga, incluso aunque esta fuera un producto de tu imaginación.

—¿Y qué si he tenido una amiga imaginaria en la infancia? —le inquirí—. No hay nada de malo en eso, no es para preocuparse tanto.

—No, no es eso, Mel —Tío Jeb negó con la cabeza y endureció el gesto—. Es que pienso que sigues _yendo a remolque_ de Wanda, que sigues necesitándola más de lo que te has dado cuenta. De la misma manera que necesitabas a tu amiga imaginaria de pequeña.

—Wanda es mucho más que una amiga para mí —exclamé furibunda—. Es mi hermana.

—Ya lo sé —dijo más sereno tras pimplarse el botellín de cerveza de un solo trago—. Pero piensa un poquito en lo que te he dicho, ¿me prometes que lo harás?

Asentí desalentada, como dándole la razón sin más, aunque no paraba de pensar en ello. Empecé a replantearme sus acusaciones desde otro punto de vista y mis ánimos se hundieron por los suelos. ¿Qué decía de mí que la única amistad de verdad que había hecho en toda mi vida era con una criatura alienígena que me introdujeron contra mi voluntad en el cerebro? ¿Acaso era tan antisocial? Ya sabía que era muy poco dada a abrirme a los demás, pero nunca me di cuenta de hasta qué punto.

Con Jared todo era muy diferente, me desarmaba con su voz tranquilizadora, su brillante sonrisa y sus caricias que quemaban como puro fuego sobre mi piel. Mi coraza bajo la que me escudaba para que no me hicieran sufrir, de poco servía con él. Se hacía añicos. Nunca le había considerado como un posible amigo, siempre sería el primer y único amor de mi vida. Me resultaba imposible separarme de él, era como intentar dejar de respirar o de latir mi corazón… pero sabía que tendría que hacerlo más tarde o más temprano por nuestro propio bien.

_«No creo que tenga suficiente fuerza como ella»_ miré una vez más a Wanda, sonriendo al lado de la pista de baile y hablando con Jamie de manera despreocupada. Sabía que ella amaba a Jared tanto o quizás con más intensidad que yo. Pero de alguna manera que no lograba explicarme había reunido el suficiente coraje para abandonar esos sentimientos hacia él.

_«No he hablado con ningún otro ser humano desde hace más de dos años»_ recité de mis recuerdos las palabras que me dijo la noche que nos conocimos, en la que estuvo a punto de asesinarme. Nunca me había puesto a pensar en ello, pero ahora había tomado la costumbre de pasear por mis memorias con más asiduidad que antes. Era lo único en lo que me pude entretener durante el año que estuve aprisionada.

Mientras Wanda llevaba mi cuerpo de un lado para otro sin que pudiera hacer nada, yo volvía a examinar mis recuerdos como si se tratara de una sesión de cine continuo.

El amor que compartimos Jared y yo había sido como un incendio devastador que no dejó nada más que amargas cenizas a su paso. Me había dejado deslumbrar por las llamas, mientras pedazos de mí se habían ido consumiendo para mantener ese fuego encendido más y más tiempo. Ahora ya quedaba poco de la Melanie Stryder que una tórrida noche entró para robar comida en la casa equivocada.

No quise ver los indicios. Su incredulidad al descubrir que seguía siendo Humana, su manera exaltada de besarme, la necesidad que tenía a todas horas de acariciar mi piel, de comprobar que seguía estando junto a él. Como si Jamie o yo no fuéramos un delirio de su mente agotada de seguir día tras día sobreviviendo.

También estaban a la vista otras señales más claras, como sus reparos acerca de nuestra relación. Su desesperación que gritaba a todas horas lo mismo: 'No me ames, porque sin lugar a dudas acabaré haciéndote daño'. Me había creído estar segura y feliz junto a él, pero fui una ingenua que ignoró esos avisos.

Nuestro amor había nacido de esa desesperación y había echado raíces demasiado profundas y oscuras dentro de mí. Era asfixiante y voraz su necesidad de tenerme. Creí que así era como se sentía cuando se estaba enamorada, pero no tenía nada con qué compararlo. Al menos no lo tenía hasta que Wanda e Ian me mostraron algo completamente diferente a lo que había conocido en mi vida.

Fui como el perro del hortelano, ni comía ni dejaba comer. Me interpuse durante demasiado tiempo entre ellos dos debido a mi egoísmo. Le había impuesto a Wanda mis sentimientos hacia Jared contra su voluntad por simple y puro despecho. La estorbé a todas horas y no le dejé ni un segundo de respiro para que ella se replanteara sus sentimientos. No quería que Wanda terminara por enamorarse de Ian, porque temía que me llegara a afectar de la misma manera que Jared lo hizo con ella.

Pero en último lugar cedí cuando creí que apenas le quedaban unas horas a Wanda sobre la faz de la Tierra y me sobrecogí por todas las veces que les había negado su felicidad. Sentí su amor surcándome de manera insondable, cálida e imparable, sacudiéndome entera de pies a cabeza, como si el volcán que dormitaba bajo las cuevas hubiera entrado en erupción.

El amor que se profesaban estaba fraguado de ternura, esperanza y alegría. Más inquebrantable que las llamas y las cenizas que había conocido.

Para mi desgracia los recuerdos de ese amor me fueron extirpados cuando Doc me arrebató a Wanda de mi interior. Tenía la impresión de que me habían practicado un gran agujero en el pecho a través del cual me habían arrancado ese pedazo de mi corazón que había alojado algún sentimiento hacia Ian y se habían olvidado de cerrar esa herida. Todavía supuraba dolor y apatía cada vez que pensaba en Ian.

Así me sentía durante la última semana, completamente vacía por dentro y abrasada hasta los huesos por fuera. Estaba exhausta de seguir fingiendo que todo iba bien y quería irme a la cama a descansar aunque fuera por unas pocas horas. Pero antes de marcharme de los recreativos recordé el comentario que había realizado Wanda antes a Brandt: Me estaba perdiendo algo importante que todos mantenían en secreto.

—¿Crees que le habrá ido bien a Ian en Pórtland? —comenté como de pasada al Tío Jeb.

—¿Qué es lo que sabes? —el rictus del Tío Jeb se volvió rígido y severo de golpe. Enarcó una ceja y examinó atentamente mi semblante.

—Conozco todo el plan —recité las mismas palabras que dijo Wanda, intentando mantener mi cara lo más inexpresiva posible como ella.

—No ha colado, Melanie. No se te da bien poner cara de póquer —decidió mi Tío después de unos breves segundos, en los que los nervios casi me sobrepasaron. Luego se rió con verdaderas ganas—. Wanda, por el contrario, es toda una experta escondiendo sus emociones. Nadie lo pensaría viendo lo pésima mentirosa que es. Pero jamás me verás apostar contra ella… Bueno, si aún quedara dinero que apostar, claro.

_«¡Esto ya es la repanocha!»_ arrugué el entrecejo, abochornada por mi penoso intento de echarme un farol.

—Entonces, ¿no me vas a contar lo que está sucediendo? —le interrogué a la desesperada.

—Te enterarás a su debido tiempo —repuso con una sonrisa que no supe identificar si era del todo sincera o no. Wanda era la verdadera maestra en interpretar cada uno de sus gestos y si era tan buena poniendo cara de póquer es porque había aprendido del mejor.

—¿Y por qué Wanda puede saber de qué va tanto secreto y yo no? —rezongué enfadada y me crucé de brazos una vez más.

—¿Wanda lo sabe? —giró tan bruscamente la cabeza que casi creí oír un chasquido de huesos.

Afirmé con la cabeza y noté que el Tío Jeb se agobió durante unos breves instantes. Frunció el ceño y su mirada azul desteñido se oscureció de repente. Por lo visto Wanda debía de ser la única que no tenía que enterarse del plan misterioso, fuese cual fuese.

—¿Te ha comentado algo? ¿Estaba molesta o inquieta? —su tono de voz era exigente.

—No —respondí escuetamente, encogiéndome de hombros. Yo ya tenía problemas de sobra con los míos y no iba a exigirle respuestas mientras me callaba mis secretos—. No sé de qué demonios va todo eso de Pórtland, pero me está dando mal rollo, Tío Jeb.

—No es algo de lo que tengas que asustarte —exclamó con la mirada trabada en la pista de baile—. Es sólo que no quería que Wanda se enterara hasta que todo hubiera terminado.

—Vale, vale. Si insistes en no decirme nada, dejaré de darte la lata —desistí al percibir los pesados párpados de mis ojos cerrarse de agotamiento—. ¿Sabes dónde están Doc y Candy? No los he visto desde que llegamos.

Tenía que hacer una última consulta médica antes de dar por terminado el día. Aun dudaba a cual de los dos le iba a contar mi problema. Doc era uno de los mejores amigos de Wanda, pero podía confiar en su discreción. Candy, sin embargo, entendería mi punto de vista y quizás también habría compartido mis temores.

—Supongo que seguirán todavía en el hospital —respondió Tío Jeb—, nadie de aquí se ha tomado la molestia de avisarles de la fiesta desde que Sharon les llevó la cena temprano.

—Ya me encargo yo —dije antes de echar un último vistazo a la algarabía de la pista de baile. Wanda no me echaría mucho de menos, estaba divirtiéndose demasiado como para que le pidiera que abandonase la fiesta.

Me alejé de la música con paso firme pero cansino, en las últimas semanas apenas dormía por las noches. Una pesadilla me despertaba una y otra vez sin que pudiera quitármela de la cabeza. Aunque realmente no era una pesadilla, sino un terrorífico recuerdo: La silueta de un Buitre cayendo desde las alturas en un cielo que parecía el arco iris derretido como la cera de una vela. Una sombra alada y letal que se acercaba cada vez más a mi indefenso cuerpo. Era uno de los malos recuerdos de Wanda. Un recuerdo increíblemente antiguo (de la era de los dinosaurios), tan antiguo que me conmovía el miedo que llegaba a inspirar.

No me hacía falta preguntarle a Wanda qué podía simbolizar esa pesadilla, aunque dudaba que las Almas creyeran en el significado oculto de los sueños. Para mí era la Muerte acechando de manera inexorable. Pero, ¿la muerte de quién? ¿La mía? ¿La de Wanda? ¿La del Tío Jeb? ¿Jamie quizás? ¿Ian? ¿Jared? ¿La de todos los habitantes de las cuevas? ¿O la de…? No, no quería pensar en _esa_ cruel posibilidad.

Así que cada noche, desde hacía tres semanas, me despertaba sobresaltada agarrándome el pecho con las manos para impedir que se me saliese mi corazón desbocado. Los labios ya los tenía cortados de mordérmelos para evitar pegar alaridos. Wanda no se enteró de mis desvelos nocturnos, gracias a todos esos esfuerzos. Ella dormía como un tronco, sin preocupaciones que se reflejaran en su inocente carita, tal y como yo deseaba que estuviera siempre. Pero no iba a ser capaz de ocultarle la verdad a Jared, él se daría cuenta de que _algo_ me estaba sucediendo.

Cuando llegué a ver la claridad de la luna casi llena que reflejaban los espejos sobre el jardín central, distinguí a Kyle y a _Sunny_ a lo lejos. Salían de los dormitorios cogidos de la mano como dos tiernos tortolitos y se encaminaban hacia las cocinas sin poder apartar los ojos el uno del otro. Kyle le enseñó a _Sunny_ el viejo libro de ese autor que nos había comentado en la furgoneta y ella se rió a carcajadas mientras alzaba un dedo de la otra mano como regañándole en plan de broma.

Estaban inmersos en una romántica y empalagosa burbuja, ajenos al resto del mundo y yo no tenía ganas de hablar con ninguno de ellos. Me dirigí hacia el túnel sur, acortando a través del campo de cebollas y seguí las paredes de roca que formaban la gran caverna, para internarme en las sombras de la gruta más al sur.

Todavía seguía un poco molesta por el comentario que había hecho Kyle en el viaje. No por los ridículos celos que _Sunny_ había tenido de Wanda o de mí, sino porque Ian nos considerara tan diferentes como la noche y el día. Ya fue suficiente castigo que Ian me ignorara los primeros meses en los que Wanda regresó. Sólo tuvo ojos para ella a cada momento del día, igual que ahora Kyle lo estaba con _Sunny_. No es que yo quisiera _algo_ con él, no era esa clase de celos los que sentía hacia Wanda.

Simplemente me había habituado demasiado a tenerle cerca, sentir su apoyo emocional y su compañía. Así, durante los primeros meses, tuve la extraña costumbre de agarrarle del brazo para que me escoltara, como si fuera un acto reflejo que estuviera impreso en mi cerebro e inmediatamente le soltaba de mi mano igual que si estuviera accionada por un muelle.

Ian se tomaba a la ligera esos malentendidos y siempre me trataba con amabilidad. Pero me dolía profundamente que hubiera podido ver a través de mí como si estuviera hecha de cristal. Sólo en los últimos meses se había acercado a mí de nuevo y hablábamos más a menudo. No tenía la misma familiaridad que antes había mantenido con él a través de los ojos de Wanda, pero sí mostraba interés en mi versión de la historia. Supuse que ella le había instigado para que no me dejara de lado.

La única otra persona que no encontró ningún inconveniente con el cambio de cuerpo de Wanda, fue Jamie. Mi hermanito pequeño nos quería a ambas por igual y apenas se alteró la mañana que le desperté para decirle que al fin había regresado con él. Pensé que se trastornaría casi tanto como Ian o Jeb al enterarse del cambio que había sucedido, pero no fue así.

—¿Regresar de dónde? Si no me había enterado de que te hubieras ido, Mel —me soltó de pronto, con una sonrisa burlona. Le revolví su cabello con una mano y le busqué las cosquillas al ver que me tomaba el pelo—. Oye, ¿y dónde habéis metido a Wanda? ¿Salió todo bien esta vez, verdad? —el miedo se asomó en sus palabras y en su mirada, por debajo de las risas.

—Está en un criotanque —exclamé con algo de culpa—. Ella está a salvo —Jamie no parecía demasiado apenado por mi respuesta, sino más aliviado de que no le hubiese sucedido nada.

—¿A qué planeta quiso irse al final? ¿Puedo ir a verla antes de que la llevéis? —definitivamente Jamie estaba hecho de una pasta muy diferente del resto de la gente de las cuevas. Aceptaba las noticias con su propia filosofía y su entusiasmada forma de ver el mundo de los mayores.

—Wanda no se va a ir a ningún planeta —exclamé decidida—. Le buscaremos un nuevo cuerpo y se quedará con nosotros, te lo prometo. Y tú ya sabes que jamás…

—… rompes una promesa —terminó Jamie la frase y me dio un fuerte abrazo de bienvenida. Un par de gruesas lágrimas surgieron de sus ojos, pero no se tomó la molestia de ocultármelas porque eran de felicidad.

Jared sin embargo fue harina de otro costal, no se adaptó al regreso de Wanda de la misma manera que los demás. Sólo en las misiones se comportaba exactamente igual que con anterioridad, pero era debido a que podía mantener la mente ocupada en una tarea y abstraerse de sus sentimientos. Pero una vez regresábamos a las cuevas, se percibía cierta tensión entre los dos que no sabía identificar: Jared apartaba la mirada de Wanda cada vez que la escuchaba reírse, por ejemplo. O daba un ligero respingo cuando (sin quererlo) yo repetía alguna frase o comentario que hubiera dicho ella y luego me observaba con una expresión inescrutable hasta que regresaba a la normalidad. Se hablaban el uno al otro con asiduidad, pero de manera muy educada, como aquellas mañanas en las que _despertamos_ junto Jamie y con él. Sin embargo Jared jamás miraba a Wanda directamente a los ojos cuando sabía que yo me encontraba cerca.

Las pocas veces en que él le dirigía la atención me pareció captar en sus ojos un matiz de culpa o de vergüenza. Eran fugaces momentos en los que podía atravesar su máscara, porque le pillaba desprevenido. Wanda advertía enseguida que él estaba observándola como si su mirada la llamara desde la distancia.

Ian y yo sobrellevábamos esa situación cada uno a nuestro modo. Él no se dejaba llevar por los celos irracionales como yo, ni tampoco se torturaba después por haberlos tenido. Su manera de ser le hacía más inclinado a perdonar. Pero lo peor de todo, es que aunque Jared respetaba la amistad que mantenía con Wanda, a menudo buscaba excusas para alejarse de ella cuando yo no me encontraba a su lado, como si todavía se sintiera incómodo con su presencia. Ese insensible rechazo me dolía a mí casi tanto como a Wanda.

El sonido de un par de voces reverberando a través de la oscuridad del túnel me confirmó que ya estaba acercándome al hospital. El tono era claramente el de una airada discusión y no me sorprendí mucho al oír que se trataban de Doc y de Candy.

—Necesitamos más equipo médico, el que tenemos aquí es de risa —comentaba Candy a voz en grito—. No podremos solucionar esos incidentes si seguimos sin un 'Examinador' o un 'Analizador', son las herramientas básicas de cualquier Sanador. Y no es que me preocupen sólo las extracciones que hemos realizado, sino que es por el bien de todos nosotros. Estamos con el culo al aire ante cualquier otra contingencia médica grave. No tenemos medicinas específicas ni modo de hacer diagnósticos.

—Por ahora nos ha ido bien con lo que tenemos —repuso Doc irritado. Ya pude ver el brillo de la lámpara recargable.

—¿Y qué me dices de la artritis de las manos de Jeb? —exclamó Candy bajando el volumen de su voz que todavía era bastante alto. Me aproximé lo más sigilosamente que pude al escucharle decir aquellas palabras—. Reconozco unas manos artríticas en cuanto las veo.

—Jeb no se ha quejado de ninguna molestia ni de ningún dolor —respondió Doc molesto.

—Por ahora —puntualizó Candy con un resoplido fatigoso—. Las aguas termales de por aquí son como una sesión diaria de _spa_. Han servido para mitigar los daños. Pero tú sabes que la artritis es una enfermedad degenerativa, que cada vez irá a más.

No se dieron cuenta de mi presencia cuando aparecí en la entrada, los dos estaban dándome la espalda sentados alrededor de uno de los catres que hacía las veces de mesita auxiliar. Sharon era la única que podía haberme visto, pero tenía su concentración puesta en la discusión que mantenían Doc y Candy. Parecía contenta de verlos enfrentados el uno con el otro.

_«Wanda estaba equivocada, Sharon es más celosa e hipócrita incluso que yo»_ pensé al contemplar su retorcido júbilo.

—Pues si le empieza a molestar le daremos Sin-dolor y ya… —Doc alzó repentinamente la voz, haciendo aspavientos con las manos.

—¡Otra vez estás pensando como uno de esos matasanos Humanos! —protestó Candy cortándole la frase que estaba diciendo—. A ver si te entra en esa cabeza hueca que tienes, no es cuestión de _tratar_ la enfermedad sino de _sanarla_ por completo. ¡Y eso que los cuerpos Humanos son los más fáciles de arreglar! Ya me gustaría ver como te las apañarías tú sin el sentido de la vista en… —se frenó en seco al ver las reacciones de Doc y Sharon. Tenían los ojos desorbitados, con el cuerpo completamente rígido y el rostro contraído por la congoja—. ¿Lo he vuelto a hacer?

Doc asintió con la cabeza de manera tirante.

Cada vez que los nervios de Candy se alteraban, empezaba a expresarse como si aún fuera un Alma o al menos como si estuviera desde el punto de vista de las Almas. Era muy, pero que muy, inquietante porque el cambio sucedía de vez en cuando en mitad de una frase o de una conversación y ella no parecía ser consciente.

Sobre todo le ocurría cuando estaba comentando algo referido a los temas médicos o del tiempo que estuvo _Summer Song_ en su cabeza. Como si de improviso alguno de esos recuerdos hiciera un cortocircuito y su personalidad cambiara. Aunque dudaba mucho que la Alma de la antigua Sanadora fuese tan malhablada.

—Lo que quería decir es que el Sin-dolor no sirve para curar la artritis —explicó Candy tras tomarse unos segundos para calmarse—. Es un bloqueador sináptico no una panacea universal. Además, Jeb no es el único que necesita medicinas distintas de las que tenemos. Maggie, por ejemplo, está en la primera fase de unas cataratas en ambas pupilas —Doc le dirigió una mirada ceñuda y le indicó que dejara de parlotear.

Sharon soltó un brusco jadeo, no sólo por el comentario de Candy acerca de su madre, acababa de verme aparecer repentinamente como un fantasma a espaldas de Doc.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —exclamó sobresaltado el médico—. Quiero decir que… no sabía que ya habíais vuelto, discúlpame.

—No, discúlpame a mí. Os he dado un susto de muerte —exclamé sorteando la mirada cargada de veneno de mi prima—. Tío Jeb me ha pedido que os dijera que vayáis a los recreativos, ha organizado una fiesta —dije, aunque supuse que estarían enterados—. Y _Sunny_ ya se encuentra mucho mejor gracias a Kyle.

Escuché a Sharon chasquear la lengua como una serpiente de cascabel a punto de atacar.

—Quizás sea lo mejor salir de aquí y despejarnos un poco, hoy ha sido un día muy duro —Doc se restregó los ojos con los dedos.

—Pero… —comenzó a oponerse Candy.

—Se acabó el tema —sentenció Doc categóricamente—. Sólo podemos abastecernos de los envíos regulares que les llegan a los Servicios de Sanación, Candy. Todo eso que estás pidiendo está demasiado bien vigilado, se darían cuenta de que ha desaparecido en cuanto le echásemos el guante. ¿O es que conoces la manera de que Wanda finja enfermedades que no tiene?

—No, pero algún modo debe… —se le fue apagando la voz a medida que hablaba. Como si reconsiderara alguna idea profundamente. Doc entonces dio por terminada la discusión y se levantó del asiento junto con ellas dos.

—Me gustaría antes hablar contigo —le pedí a Doc—, a solas, si es posible —añadí encarándome con Sharon y poniendo mi mejor sonrisa cínica. Apenas tenía fuerzas para mantenerme despierta, pero estaba empeñada en no dejarme amedrentar por ella.

Sharon sostuvo la mirada conmigo todo lo que pudo, pero abandonó su postura engreída en cuanto Doc le hizo un gesto para que se fuera.

—Lamento que hayas oído eso. Por lo visto los Sanadores no conocen que es la discreción entre el médico y el paciente —comentó Doc cuando nos encontramos por fin a solas.

_«Ya lo sé»_ pensé para mis adentros y afirmé con la cabeza. Por eso mismo me había decidido a contarle mi problema a Doc. En manos de Candy tardaría muy poco tiempo en descubrirse, ella pensaba aún como una Sanadora. ¿Para qué mantener en silencio los problemas de los cuerpos anfitriones cuando podían curarse con tanta facilidad? Lo único parecido que tenían las Almas al secreto profesional eran las sesiones personales de los Acomodadores.

—¿Has tenido algún problema relacionado con tu extracción? —se interesó Doc.

—No —le mentí, no había venido a hablarle de mis problemas de memoria, mejor dicho, de la memoria que me había quedado de Wanda.

Recordaba fragmentos de sus vidas pasadas, breves y confusos, que se esfumaban a los pocos minutos de que aparecieran. No eran como las vivencias que relataba Manny de los viajes que había realizado el Alma que le habitó. Se trataban de recuerdos que Wanda _jamás_ había compartido conmigo: El esplendor de los castillos iridiscentes y torreones realizados por _Glitter Weaver_. O el concierto sin fin de la arboleda en la que vivía cuando ella era un Murciélago, eran tan sólo dos ejemplos de esos recuerdos que me importunaban por momentos.

Apenas podía retener unos pocos detalles de esos espejismos de mi mente y no me preocupaban en especial. Quizás la pesadilla del Buitre sí se la hubiera mencionado, pero no sabía por dónde haber comenzado a relatarle. También me preocupaba que Wanda, a su vez, tuviera fragmentos de mis memorias flotando por su cabeza. ¿Sabría ella que de pequeña tuve una amiga imaginaria llamada Natalie? ¿O cualquier otro de mis recuerdos que le había ocultado?

La luz blanca de la lámpara empezó a titilar al agotarse la batería, Doc se acercó para girar de la manivela hasta que volvió a relumbrar.

—Candy es de las que no aceptan una negativa, sabes que volverá a insistir —comenté mientras inspeccionaba los tres últimos criotanques de nuestro primer alijo, de cuando _fuimos_ con Jared. Estaban llenos de polvo y suciedad, pero al pasarle la mano por encima su superficie plateada brilló con intensidad renovada.

—No la culpo por seguir intentándolo, si yo estuviera en su misma situación no dejaría de hacerlo —opinó Doc, descansando en uno de los costados del escritorio montado de piezas rescatadas de la basura—. Si hubiera sabido todos los problemas que ocasionarían las extracciones, no habría aceptado la propuesta de Wanda de salvar a la Buscadora cuando tuve la oportunidad… Oh, lo siento, Melanie. No me he dado cuenta —se volvió a disculpar Doc.

Me había quedado mirándole con fijeza y él había malinterpretado mi reacción.

—No te preocupes, no estoy ofendida.

_«Si hubiera podido decidir me habría negado de la misma manera»_ pensé apesadumbrada al recordar como Wanda no escuchó mis súplicas. Tomo _su_ decisión de devolverme mi cuerpo sin pedirme mi opinión. Todos mis intentos de impedir su muerte fueron inútiles, ella se comportó de una manera muy desconsiderada, haciéndome cargar con el peso de la culpa.

—¿De quien fue la idea de intentar sacar las Almas de los cuerpos? —sabía que Doc y Jeb habían comenzado el horrible plan de secuestrar a Buscadores mucho tiempo antes de que llegaran Jared, Jamie, Maggie y Sharon a las cuevas. Pero nunca me había atrevido a ahondar más en el escabroso tema.

—No me acuerdo muy bien, un día surgió sin más —dijo Doc invadido por la tristeza de nuevo—. Jeb y yo lo ideamos como una distracción para evitar que la gente cayera en una depresión. Pensamos que si manteníamos ocupada nuestra mente intentando encontrar la manera de derrotarlos, se haría más fácil el día a día. Que la gente no perdería la esperanza. Pero de una forma u otra se nos fue yendo el asunto de las manos —su voz tembló un poco y examinó las yemas de sus dedos como si aun estuvieran manchadas de sangre—. Me temo que incluso Jeb nunca creyó que lo lograríamos, jamás nos pusimos a idear planes sobre lo que haríamos _después_ de descubrirlo. Al parecer el destino está lleno de ironía —añadió con una sonrisa de alivio sincero.

Doc ya no era el mismo de un año atrás. No sólo porque no había vuelto a probar ni una gota de alcohol desde hacía meses. Se le veía más animado y enérgico que nunca y su actitud desalentada había quedado en el pasado.

Respiré profundamente para reunir fuerzas, me temblaban las piernas y no sólo por culpa del insomnio crónico. No había venido hasta aquí a perder más el tiempo.

—Sé que eres un hombre de palabra, Doc. Así que espero que me guardes en secreto todo lo que te voy a contar a continuación.

Doc se enderezó de golpe y sus párpados se abrieron, agrandando los ojos alarmados. Para él aquellas palabras y mi forma de hablar debían de recordarle la peor decisión de su vida. Era justamente lo que yo pretendía.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —me apremió.

—Necesito que me ayudes con un problema médico —examiné insistentemente mis bolsillos buscando aquello que le había mantenido oculto a Wanda. Esperaba que ella no hubiera sospechado de mí cuando lo añadí a la larga lista de las compras—. Es un asunto de vida o muerte.

—¿Qué te sucede, Mel? —prorrumpió Doc, sus ojos reflejaban una profunda preocupación por mí. Realmente no había otro hombre en el mundo tan compasivo como él. Sabía que podía confiarle plenamente mis miedos y mi pasado con Jared, Doc sí comprendería los sacrificios que estaba dispuesta a realizar.

—He tenido un retraso —le revelé tendiéndole el test positivo que me había hecho esa misma noche—. Estoy embarazada.

* * *

¡Hasta que nos leamos, Hosters!

El próximo capítulo estará centrado en Jared Howe, que se encuentra en Pórtland ;)

**Nota de Traducción**

_**Summer Song:**_ Canción de Verano (Mundo Cantante). Aparece en el capítulo 54 del libro _The Host_.

_**Glitter Weaver:**_ Tejedor de Destellos (Planeta de las Nieblas). Aparece en el capítulo 25 del libro _The Host_.


	6. Cazado (Hunted) - Jared

Siento la tardanza de este capítulo, pero era muy largo y no quería dividirlo en varias partes. Este capítulo se lo dedico a Electrica Cullen, sé que me vas a matar después de leerlo, así que antes de nada te digo una cosa: **Lee entre líneas atentamente**.

¡Saludos al Naty Celeste y al resto de gente que me lee pero no pone _reviews_! ¡Y feliz Halloween!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3:**  
_Cazado – Hunted (Jared)_

Me quedé mirando fijamente la luz de la farola hasta que los ojos empezaron a escocerme. Parpadeé y tomé aire una vez más, como si aquella fuera la última vez que respirase la libertad. Era insufrible aquella espera sin hacer nada.

Insufrible e inútil.

_«¿Cuánto se puede tardar en recoger una nota de papel?»_ Burns había ido al parque en el que se habían echado a perder nuestros planes. Tal y como tenía que haber hecho dos horas antes. Pero las patrullas de Buscadores habían clausurado el centro de la ciudad en su cacería Humana durante ese tiempo.

Me acompañaban en la furgoneta Nate, Kim y Rob con la misma expresión de impaciencia en sus rostros que la mía. El plan meticulosamente orquestado que habíamos tardado meses en afinar se había malogrado en una tarde.

Y en lo único que podía pensar era en _Wanderer_ cada vez que cerraba los párpados. ¿Qué le voy a contar? ¿Cómo se lo explicaré?

_«¡Sálvale, Jared, por favor!»_ oí una súplica en mi cabeza gritándome. Una voz aflautada y melódica, igual que el gorjeo de un pajarillo. Esa voz de mi mala conciencia me hacía sentir como me hubieran insertado un bicho de esos en el cráneo. Me observé en el reflejo del cristal, casi esperando ver una estela plateada en el fondo de mis ojos. La de ella, suplicándome.

Quizás Ian había… No, yo no era de los dicen 'quizás', ni 'tal vez', ni otras tantas maneras de evadir la realidad con ilusiones. Encontraré a Ian. _Si_ estaba vivo, lo encontraré. Costase lo que me costase, se lo devolveré.

Era lo menos que le debía a _Wanderer_.

Cerrar los ojos sí que era un martirio. Cada vez que me veía obligado a cerrarlos, la imagen de _Wanderer_ surgía como un fogonazo en la oscuridad tras mis párpados. Como los fuegos artificiales en la noche del cuatro de julio.

Cegadora e impactante.

Veía su rostro sonriendo, una y otra vez. En este largo tiempo que había transcurrido desde que ella regresó no había habido un día que no estuviese sonriendo por alguna causa. Sólo en una ocasión contemplé el miedo en su cara. La noche que los chicos de Nate nos encontraron.

Había visto a _Wanderer_ alegre y asustada; avergonzada e irreverente; burlona y ruborizada; dicharachera e insegura; extenuada y optimista; frívola y reservada; presumida y traviesa; y a cada momento, llena de vida. Pero desde que abrió esos ojos como faros en la noche no había estado entristecida. Me resultaba imposible imaginar su rostro retorcido por el dolor o la tristeza de nuevo.

_«Imposible»_ quise sonreír ante su aparición en mis pensamientos. Aquella era otra de las palabras que no utilizaba. El 'imposible' era para los que se dan por vencidos antes de luchar. Para los que no son capaces de anticiparse a lo que puede suceder, ni enfrentarse al tenerlo cara a cara.

Pero _Wanderer_ era para mí un imposible.

Un leve movimiento que capté por el rabillo del ojo disparó mis nervios de inmediato. Kim se hallaba en el otro asiento de la parte trasera de la furgoneta y acababa de sacar la Glock de la cartuchera que tenía a su costado. Mi cuerpo se preparó de manera instintiva, los músculos de los brazos se tensaron como las cuerdas de acero de un puente. Mantuve la vista fija en el punto de luz que había estado observando y me centré en cómo las sombras (que formaban un bulto a mi lado) se retorcían usando la visión periférica. También fui consciente de que el pestillo de la portezuela no estaba echado y calculé cuánto me llevaría abrirla y huir.

No lo suficiente, estaría muerto antes de que pudiera llegar a la esquina de la calle.

Mi Glock se hallaba en la cartuchera, inútil. El cuchillo de caza que me dio mi padre antes de que marchara para no volver, en el tobillo. Ese movimiento era _demasiado_ evidente, descartado también.

Evalué a Kim entre latido y latido. Era más o menos de mi edad, de una complexión parecida a Melanie y bastante ágil, pero en ese espacio tan cerrado no me costaría vencerla. Un golpe seco en la garganta, antes de que pudiera moverse o hablar, bastaría para que no opusiera resistencia. Los ojos marrones de Nate se fijaron una décima de segundo en Kim a través del espejo retrovisor. Nate y Rob _sí_ serían un problema, a los dos se les daba bien usar las armas. Rob incluso tenía instrucción militar en los Marines, me vencería en un combate en igualdad de condiciones. Pero podía aprovechar que llevaba puesto el cinturón de seguridad para impedir que se moviera si…

—Tranquilízate, Kim —exclamó Nate, cortando el hilo de mis pensamientos—. Ya sabes cómo es Burns, le gusta hacernos esperar.

Exhalé el aire de mis pulmones en completo silencio y pestañeé de nuevo como si fuera un acto reflejo, no un gesto consciente y calculado. Sabía que mi apariencia podía parecer relajada y tranquila por fuera, pero por dentro estaba con mis alarmas puestas en marcha.

Preparado para cualquier cosa que sucediera.

Durante las últimas dos semanas había estado en compañía de esas tres personas y no me eran desconocidos. Incluso _podría_ llegar a confiar en ellos, eran tan Humanos como yo. Pero aunque una parte de mi cerebro se convencía de estos hechos y consideraba las cosas de una manera racional, mi instinto de supervivencia me gritaba a cada momento que esa ciudad y esa noche en concreto eran un peligro. Que no viviría un día más si no me marchaba antes del amanecer.

Durante mucho tiempo había sobrevivido a la invasión debido a ese instinto. Me vi obligado a hacer cosas que no habría llegado a pensar que haría. Cuando matar se convirtió en una obligación, no vacilé. Incapaz de rendirme, aunque a veces me cuestionara para qué seguía luchando. Ese instinto ahogaba los titubeos de mi cerebro antes de que la vida se me fuera en un descuido. Sin embargo a veces también me había hecho dudar de lo que realmente quería.

Kim terminó de revisar su arma y volvió a guardársela en el bolsillo interior de su cazadora. Ella era más impulsiva que el resto de los miembros de la célula de Nate. No estaba habituada a situaciones como esta. Al igual que los demás Humanos se había salvado de las primeras oleadas por un golpe de suerte. La gripe la había dejado en la cama y no pudo asistir a las clases de la Universidad la semana en la que el profesorado fue sustituido por unos bichos…

_«Bichos, no. Almas»_ de esa manera era como se hacían llamar los invasores. Había odiado ése término antes de conocer a _Wanderer_. Me había dado la impresión de que nos despreciaban, a los Humanos rebeldes, como si fuéramos animales sin conciencia ni alma propia. Pero la manera en la que me había comportado con _Wanderer_, me hizo darme cuenta de que bien merecía llamarme 'monstruo', no un Ser Humano.

Kim dio un jadeo cuando Burns apareció por la entrada del callejón y su cabellera roja brilló debajo de la farola como si su cabeza hubiera estallado en llamas. Las pupilas de Kim se dilataron e inclinó el cuerpo hacia adelante en dirección al Alma amiga que acababa de llegar.

—¿Lo ves, Kim? —comentó Rob—. Burns nunca dejaría a sus Humanos en la estacada.

—¿_Sus_ Humanos? —inquirí confundido.

—Sí, así es como nos llama a veces cariñosamente —aclaró Kim disgustada—. Creo que nos considera como de su responsabilidad.

—A mí, más bien, me da la impresión de que nos ve como cachorrillos que han sido abandonados —exclamó Nate de broma, luego arrancó el motor del coche cuando Burns se aproximó.

—Conduzco yo —exigió antes de que Nate pudiera llegar a abrir la boca para saludarle.

—¿Así, sin un 'buenas noches' ni un 'por favor', siquiera? —se sorprendió Nate al ver que tenía la mano tendida para que le diese las llaves del vehículo. Pero la expresión de Burns no era muy tranquila para ser un Alma. Durante las últimas semanas no habíamos coincidido con él en ningún lugar. Parece que _Wanderer_ y él seguían intentando evitarse el uno al otro.

—Gail está que rabia, me ha tenido al teléfono durante veinte minutos hasta que se me ha calentado la cabeza. Hoy no estoy de humor para tus bromas, Nate —añadió Burns con un resoplido, el líder de la célula apagó el motor y salió del coche sin rechistar—. He hablado con los Buscadores que había en el parque y me he enterado del 'posible' paradero de su amigo, parece que van a hacer una redada en una casa abandonada.

Me sorprendió la serenidad con la que lo dijo, como si hubiera dado el parte meteorológico… O como si no creyera que los Buscadores tuvieran mucha suerte encontrando a un Humano.

_«Burns es un tipo raro»_ No conocía muchas Almas en persona para tomar en comparación, pero era raro incluso para las pautas Humanas.

Por los relatos que había escuchado de diversas fuentes, _Burns Living Flowers_ procedía de un mundo muy diferente que el nuestro. Al menos en lo que al medio ambiente se refiere.

_Wanderer_ había descrito una vez, en las cocinas, el Mundo de Fuego como un gran planeta cuya superficie vista desde el espacio daba la impresión de arder, de ahí su extraño nombre. Nubes negras como el carbón cubrían su totalidad, surcadas por relámpagos de una tormenta que no cesaba y las llamaradas de un incendio que se alimentaba del calor de una estrella que apenas le quedaba un soplo de vida.

A ras de suelo, el panorama de dicho planeta pintaba mucho peor, pues aunque las temperaturas eran más calientes que en la Tierra, la alta presión atmosférica hacía que el amoníaco formara océanos, mares y ríos en lugar del agua. La única luz que existía en dicho lugar procedía del cielo ardiente cuyas capas superiores atrapaban los gases de la atmósfera y reaccionaban con la luz solar formando un cóctel más explosivo que la gasolina y mucho más inestable. El suelo en sí mismo irradiaba calor debido a que las fuerzas de marea de su tan próximo sol zarandeaban la superficie del planeta calentándolo. Además en algunos puntos de ese mundo, géiseres de azufre líquido surgían formando volcanes temporales.

Cuando _Wanderer_ terminó de describirnos el mundo oriundo de Burns pensé que era lo más parecido que había oído del Infierno de Dante.

Las criaturas del Mundo de Fuego no veían en el espectro de la luz normal, sino en el infrarrojo para detectar las fuentes de calor. Una de las criaturas que vivían en ese entorno hostil eran los Degustadores de Fuego. Según _Wanderer_ tenían una forma similar a los escorpiones de la Tierra pero sin aguijones traseros y en vez de pinzas, unas zarpas de cinco dedos, dos de los cuales hacían la función de pulgares oponibles. En lugar de un caparazón quitinoso, estaba hecho del metal y el azufre que exudaban por los poros.

A pesar de las duras condiciones de ese planeta y de sus habitantes, las Almas lo habían adquirido y tomado asentamiento sin mucho esfuerzo, varios cientos de años antes que en la Tierra.

Nate me comentó que _Burns Living Flowers_ estuvo durante tres largos ciclos vitales en ese planeta infernal, hasta que un escándalo se dio a conocer a través de los mundos de las Almas.

Porque si bien los Degustadores de Fuego eran la especie dominante del planeta, no era la _única_ inteligente. Durante millones de años las manadas de Flores Vagantes que pululaban por los eriales habían sido perseguidas por los Degustadores en una tradición conocida como 'la Cacería'. En tiempos remotos las presas ganadas sólo eran para los que las capturaban, los más grandes, ágiles y fuertes de su raza. Pero con la llegada de las Almas, el reparto de las batidas se hacía de manera ecuánime y justa. Ningún Degustador se quedaba sin su parte del festín.

Necesitaban alimentarse de las cenizas procedentes de los cadáveres las Flores Vagantes abrasadas por el fuego químico de su mordisco ponzoñoso. De esa única manera podían sobrevivir los Degustadores, ya que las Flores de ese planeta no se nutrían de la fotosíntesis como las Algas u otras plantas, sino de algo que abundaba en el Mundo de Fuego: El calor.

Los Degustadores también lograban hacerse con esa capacidad al inhalar sus restos, pero la caza dependía en su mayor parte de las continuas migraciones de las Flores Vagantes. Así que las Almas planearon una manera de lograr un suministro constante de Flores que quemar, al ver en riesgo las vidas de sus congéneres por la falta de ese alimento primordial. Empezaron a investigar en profundidad la manera de criar como ganado a estos seres que durante mucho tiempo habían ignorado. Pero muy pronto sus descubrimientos pusieron patas arriba al Mundo de Fuego.

Las Flores Vagantes no eran una especie inferior, de baja inteligencia que corría por los campos de hongos silícicos de manera caprichosa. Poseían un idioma hablado a través de una vasta red de rizomas que surcaban el planeta. Tanto su historia como su conciencia de especie estaban orientadas a la existencia de los Degustadores de Fuego (llamados por ellos 'Exterminadores') y habían cambiado sus rutas de migración al notar que las tácticas de 'la Cacería' se volvieron más eficaces, porque las Almas cazaban en grupo y de manera coordinada.

La esperanza de vida de las Flores Vagantes era muy corta, aquellas que no podían mantener el ritmo de la huida eran dejadas atrás sin misericordia. Habían desarrollado una cultura basada en escapar de su depredador natural.

Escondiéndose sin descanso, ni futuro.

En cuanto las Almas fueron conscientes de que estaban asesinando a otras criaturas inteligentes, muchas de ellas decidieron embarcarse a otros planetas huyendo de esa barbarie.

Nate me reveló que Burns escogió la Tierra pensando que éste sería un destino más pacifico. Pero, según le dijo una vez, se encontró con que 'había caído de la sartén al fuego'.

Burns veía en los Humanos un reflejo de las Flores Vagantes y de su incansable persecución. Y había decidido que no volvería a ser partícipe de otra injusticia como aquella. Antes muerto. Era muy _raro_ encontrar a alguien con ideales por los que morir. No creí que un Alma pudiera.

Nate en lugar de sentarse al lado de Kim dio un rodeo a la furgoneta y entró por la otra puerta, confinándome entre ellos dos.

_«Ha aprendido la lección»_ no iba a perderme de vista otra vez, para que desapareciera a la primera oportunidad como en San Diego.

—Algo me huele a chamusquina —exclamó Burns en cuanto se puso al volante y encendió el motor, los chicos de Nate me habían explicado que esa coletilla la empleaba a menudo. En el Mundo de Fuego originalmente significaba algo así como 'La comida está lista' pero después se convirtió en una broma macabra.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó Rob, Burns se puso de inmediato el cinturón de seguridad ante la mirada de amonestación que le dirigió.

—No sé, quizás no es nada —dudó.

—Venga, suéltalo, no nos tengas en ascuas —bromeó Nate con una de sus risas graves.

Burns giró la cabeza y le miró con tedio.

—Es la manera en la que me ha contestado el último Buscador al que le he preguntado —se explicó Burns—. Era arisco y suspicaz. Como si me estuviera diciendo 'no metas tus narices en lo que no importa'. No ha llegado a sospechar de mí, por supuesto. Pero me ha escamado un poco.

—¡Vaya! —profirió Rob—. Sí que están de cabreo si empiezan a perder los modales. Nunca creí que oiría algo así. ¡Un Alma grosera! —el comentario iba con segundas, dirigiéndose también a Burns, pero éste ignoró su chanza y salió del callejón apretando el acelerador a fondo.

_«Yo ya lo he visto»_ Nada más lejos, Lacey… quiero decir, la Buscadora, había sido el Alma más grosera e insoportable que había conocido.

—¿Crees que la ubicación de la casa franca ha sido comprometida? —preguntó Nate.

En el tono de su voz había desaparecido la diversión. Había un peligro real de que la célula de Gail acabase siendo desmantelada esa noche.

—No lo creo —respondió Burns mirándole a través del retrovisor. Sus ojos eran de un tono azul oscuro casi negro y el reflejo del Alma no se advertía en ese momento de lo apagados que los tenía. Casi parecía Humano.

Era difícil habituarse a las diferencias que había entre los Humanos supervivientes de las cuevas y estos. Para empezar se autodenominaban 'células' como si se considerasen miembros de un grupo terrorista o de un movimiento contra el sistema. Aunque no se trataba de un calificativo elegido a propósito, así era como los Buscadores designaban a _cualquier_ grupo de Humanos.

Nosotros en cambio éramos, ¿qué? ¿Los invitados de Jeb en su casa? ¿Sus huéspedes?

Aquello no sonaba formal, pero era la mejor definición. Vivíamos en su refugio, trabajábamos para mantenerlo y lo protegíamos con nuestras vidas. Esa también resultaba ser _otra_ diferencia. Mientras que nosotros teníamos un lugar fijo donde ocultarnos, Nate y el resto no dejaban de estar en movimiento, de ciudad en ciudad. De una casa franca a otra.

Estaban mucho más habituados a moverse entre las Almas que nosotros. Incluso resultaban osados en sus misiones, en parte porque se mantenían más informados de lo que sucedía en el mundo de las Almas. Tenían acceso a los periódicos, a los noticieros de las televisiones y a los boletines de búsqueda y captura que les proporcionaba Burns de las oficinas de los Buscadores.

Habían encontrado soluciones más prácticas que las nuestras para conseguir los suministros sin apenas riesgos y sin necesidad de tener a Burns ocupado. En lugar de atracar supermercados a punta de carrito de la compra, seguían los camiones que los abastecían y después los robaban usando las armas si era necesario.

En una sola tarde podían hacerse con suficiente comida para que sobrevivir unos meses. Nunca mataban a los conductores ni les hacían algún tipo de daño, no por consideración hacia Burns (era una protocolo anterior a su adhesión), sino porque las patrullas de Buscadores no se esforzaban en perseguirlos si había ausencia de víctimas. Empleaban Táseres, cloroformo o pistolas de dardos tranquilizantes en esas ocasiones, aunque a veces podían aprovechar un descuido de los conductores para robarles el camión cuando paraban en las gasolineras a repostar.

La única pega que tenía su método era que cada camión era como un huevo de Pascua, no había modo de saber lo que contenían. Me contaron que en una ocasión habían estado siguiendo un convoy a través de tres estados para acabar descubriendo que contenía tazas de retrete.

Nate echó un vistazo a la parte de atrás de la furgoneta y sacó su pistola para revisarla de la misma manera que Kim lo había hecho antes. No me volví a poner en estado de alerta, sino que me reí para mis adentros de la ironía. Hace un año habría dado _lo que fuera_ por conseguir más armas de fuego. El viejo rifle del 12 de Jeb me parecía inútil, una antigualla que sólo servía para mantener el orden en las cuevas. Jeb tenía munición de sobra para matarnos a cada uno una docena de veces, _pero_ sólo podría hacerlo de dos en dos. En el caso de que llegaran los Buscadores a _Picacho Peak_ estaríamos condenados.

Sin embargo los chicos de Nate tenían más armas que manos con las que usarlas: Pistolas semiautomáticas de multitud de calibres, metralletas Uzi y Mac-10 como para parar un tren, escopetas para aburrir, fusiles del ejército de los estados unidos, AK-47 de los viejos _Wal-Mart_ y hasta lanzagranadas de 40mm y AT4.

Un surtido de armas que no me hacían más que sentir añoranza de los viejos tiempos en los que Jeb podía acallar a cualquier engreído con un par de _clics_. Las células rebeldes tenían en su arsenal material suficiente como para iniciar su propia guerra contra las Almas.

_«O contra nosotros»_ No me gustaba la idea. Pero sólo un necio confiaría a ciegas en las buenas intenciones de unos desconocidos por pertenecer a la Humanidad.

_Wanderer_ no se habría sentido cómoda entre tanto Humano armado, pero Burns no se mostró inquieto cuando Rob también examinó su arma. Su actitud no era resignada, sino paternal. Como la de un padre que viera a sus hijos a punto de hacer una travesura y decidiera no pararlos.

—¿Has podido recoger la nota? —preguntó Nate a Burns, cuando se detuvo en un semáforo a regañadientes. Parecía que tuviera tantas prisas al volante que por un segundo se había replanteado cruzar en rojo.

—¡Ah! _Eso,_ sí —exclamó las tres palabras de manera pausada, cada una más reticente que la anterior—. Tómala, Jared.

Extendí la mano de manera automática, casi sin pensarlo y vi que Nate había hecho acopio de mi gesto. Pero Burns desvió la dirección y me la ofreció a mí en vez de a su amigo. Seguía mostrando ciertos reparos acerca de la misión.

_«¿No se fía de 'sus' Humanos?»_ No era eso. Burns era un tipo honrado y legal. Conocía el plan y era el único que parecía dispuesto a seguirlo a rajatabla. Aunque estuviera en contra.

Al fin y al cabo aquel era el propósito de esa operación conjunta entre nosotros y las células: Observar y aprender. Nos habían enseñado sus estrategias y sus recursos: cómo establecían las casas francas y almacenaban los vehículos que Burns 'adquiría' gracias a su condición de Alma; los lugares dónde se entrenaban en combate para enfrentarse a los Buscadores; la manera en la que habían localizado nuestro refugio y el de otros tantos Humanos antes y otras cosas más.

Pero por nuestra parte también tuvimos que aportar algo al trato: los conocimientos adquiridos en cuestión de medicina de las Almas. Ellos habían tenido acceso a los viejos alijos de medicinas de las _de antes_, que habían encontrado en varias bases militares abandonadas. Intentaron estirar la caducidad de los antibióticos y analgésicos al máximo, pero al final tuvieron que desecharlas porque suponían más un peligro. Y no emplearon las _de las Almas_ por viejos prejuicios.

Los chicos de Nate se quedaron de piedra la noche en la que Ian y yo los llevamos a hacer acopio del equipo de primeros auxilios. No se habían imaginado lo fácil que resultaba recogerlas ni lo sencillo e intuitivo que era utilizarlas.

Claro que Burns no era como _Wanderer._ Ella había sido capaz de clavarse un cuchillo y de dejar que yo le rompiera la crisma con una piedra por salvar a Jamie… Una completa locura.

Burns parecía un tipo mucho más sensato.

Examiné el trozo de papel escrito con la letra de Ian, sólo para comprobar que fuera auténtico. No lo leí. Mi mente estaba muy lejos de la misión. La única prioridad que tenía en ese momento era salvar a Ian. Cualquier otra cosa que me apartara de ese cometido, era una distracción, y se convertiría en un obstáculo que eliminar.

—¿Cuál es el plan de rescate? —pregunté.

_«Porqué tendrían uno, ¿no?»_ me inquieté.

—No te preocupes, ya lo hemos hecho otras veces —exclamó Nate calmado—. Lo primero será asegurarnos de que tu amigo se halla realmente ahí. Las Almas son muy asusticas y no es raro que den una llamada de alarma en falso si _creen_ haber visto un Humano. Además con todo el alboroto que ha organizado esta tarde en el parque, seguro que media ciudad estará despierta esta noche muerta de miedo bajo las sábanas de sus camas.

Burns soltó un resoplido de aviso.

—Y si él está ahí, ¿qué es lo que hacemos?

—Nada —respondió Rob girándose.

—¿Nada? ¡¿Cómo que nada?! —alcé la voz.

_«¡Tienes que salvar a Ian!» _vociferó la voz de _Wanderer_, taladrándome el cerebro.

—Tranquilo —dijo Nate rápido—. Éste no es nuestro primer rodeo. Tendremos que esperar a que los equipos de Buscadores entren en acción, rodearán la casa para que no se escape nadie, y entraran formando grupos de asalto para atraparle. Eso les puede llevar horas hasta que se decidan a actuar. Entonces empezará nuestro rescate.

—¿Cómo vamos a sacarle de ahí si está lleno de Buscadores? —pregunté manteniendo la voz carente de toda emoción. No era el tiempo del miedo o la duda, sólo serían un estorbo.

—Nosotros no vamos a sacarle, lo harán ellos —contestó Kim en un suspiro—. Lo capturarán vivo para poder obtener algo de información y lo llevarán en ambulancia a un Servicio de Sanación. Es ahí donde nosotros actuaremos.

Kim me puso una mano en el regazo con intención de apaciguarme, pero tuvo justo el efecto contrario, le fulminé con una mirada al notar ese contacto y ella se apartó espantada.

—No dejará que le capturen, se tomará la cápsula de cianuro —razoné arrojando cada palabra a la boca. Obligándome a formular pensamientos que no debían de llegar a suceder.

Imaginé a Ian tragándose nuestra única vía de escape al verse sobrepasado de enemigos. Luego retorciéndose de dolor y con convulsiones.

—Ya sabía que ibas a comentar eso —vaciló Nate—. No os lo queríamos decir, para no asustaros, pero esas pastillas no valen de nada contra los Buscadores. Para lo que sirve, podríais comer _M&M's_ en vez de venenos letales. Los Buscadores están preparados contra cualquier contingencia, tienen un remedio de _los suyos_ que anula las toxinas y demás —explicó ante mi asombro—. Da igual lo que les eches a ellos: Arsénico, gas sarin, polonio radiactivo, esporas de ántrax o una maldita bomba 'sucia'. Pueden con todo.

—Lo único para lo que no tienen solución es una sobredosis de plomo —dijo Rob en broma.

_«¡Maldita sea!»_ Todo este tiempo confiando nuestras muertes a ese arreglo que había elaborado Doc como último recurso… ¡Y no servía!

—¡Entonces le meterán un bicho en el cerebro! —proferí sin darme cuenta de medir las palabras, miré de refilón a Burns y capté que apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza.

Había detenido el coche debido a un atasco que no se despejaba y llevaba varios minutos machacando el pedal del embrague con impaciencia a la espera de encontrar un carril por el que llegar a nuestro destino.

—Bicho lo será tu padre —soltó Burns al dirigirme la mirada—. Yo soy un Humano.

—Venga, que haya paz —irrumpió Nate—. Jared, haz el favor de no molestar al conductor. Que aquí ninguno tenemos seguro médico en caso de accidente de tráfico, salvo él.

Intenté reordenar mis ideas y no contestarle.

—No he querido decir que tú seas un bicho —me disculpé como pude—. Pero si le capturan con vida será para hacer una inserción, ¿no?

Kim, Rob y Nate asintieron sin dudarlo.

—De ahí la ambulancia —exclamó Kim—. Nosotros la seguiremos allá dónde se realice la inserción y evitaremos que se lleve a cabo.

—¡¿Vuestro plan es entrar en un edificio lleno de Sanadores y Buscadores y sacarlo sin más?!

—Es más fácil de como lo imaginas, créeme —me pidió Kim—. Ya lo hemos hecho antes.

—¿Cómo? —no salía de mi estupor. Parecía que estaban diciéndome una sarta de sandeces.

—¿Has visto la serie 'Urgencias', con el actor George Clooney? —preguntó Nate saliendo por la tangente. No esperó una respuesta por parte de mí—. Pues aquí 'nuestro' Burns se ganaría un Óscar con su interpretación de Sanador.

Burns agitó la cabeza negando, puso los ojos en blanco y una sonrisa se prendió en sus labios.

—El hábito hace al monje, no es nada más que eso —se justificó de inmediato Burns, acalorado por los elogios—. El disfraz adecuado en el momento oportuno y puedo entrar dónde sea. Con los Servicios de Sanación la mejor ruta es por el comedor de personal y luego me hago con una bata blanca en los vestuarios. Nunca falla.

Me equivocaba, Burns no era un tipo sensato en comparación con _Wanderer_. Definitivamente debía de habérsele frito el cerebro.

—Es fácil para él, por supuesto —aclaró Kim, arrugó el entrecejo incómoda—. Los Buscadores estarán a la espera de que aparezcan Humanos a rescatarle y vigilarán las entradas de gente, nadie sospechará de un Sanador que dice transportar a un paciente dormido en una camilla para llevarlo a la sala de operaciones —hizo una pausa y miró con los ojos brillantes a Burns—. Y tampoco se fijarán en dos Sanadores que abandonen el edificio al finalizar el turno, aunque uno de ellos en realidad no sea ni siquiera un Alma.

—A veces no he tenido tanta suerte y me he visto obligado a improvisar sobre la marcha, ¿no es verdad, Kim? —comentó Burns después de poner el vehículo de nuevo en movimiento.

Kim se rió entre dientes y le dio un golpe al asiento del conductor, en vez de a Burns.

—A mí me condujo al depósito de la _morgue_ y después cambió las etiquetas de los cadáveres para que se pensaran que me habían llevado a la incineradora de residuos biológicos peligrosos por una equivocación burocrática —dijo Kim con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Mi mente siguió razonando las distintas posibilidades una tras otra, de manera vertiginosa. Era un ejercicio mental masoquista, abocado a la infelicidad por su propia naturaleza. La imagen dolorosa de _Wanderer_ sonriendo fue sustituida por la agonía de Ian y su posterior captura. Con cada parpadeo me imaginaba su final de una forma diferente. Un fallo del plan.

—¿Y si hacen la inserción _in situ_?

—No lo hacen de esa manera —indicó Nate negando con firmeza—. Nunca llevarían criotanques _llenos_ con Almas a los asaltos, donde pueda haber un posible cruce de disparos. Lo que es una estupidez, porque esos trastos están hechos a prueba de bomba. Además los Sanadores no estarán muy dispuestos a meterse en medio de un tiroteo, al menos los de verdad —añadió señalando con la mirada a Burns.

Saqué la Glock de la cartuchera y la preparé.

—Si llegamos tarde al hospital acabaran por hacerle la inserción —apunté con el cuello rígido en tensión—. ¿Sería posible interceptar la ambulancia antes? ¿En la autopista o a la llegada?

—No, eso sí sería un disparate —refutó Rob.

—Si intentamos asaltar la ambulancia se nos echará toda la ciudad encima, sobre todo con lo que se ha organizado esta tarde en el parque —explicó Burns—. No tienes ni la menor idea de lo que son capaces de hacer las Almas cuando se organizan. Cerrarían la ciudad como una caja fuerte, estaríamos todos muertos antes del alba.

—Tú no, amigo —dijo Nate—. Tú, no.

—No vas a decidir cuando moriré —repuso Burns con rabia por primera vez—, o _por quién_ estoy dispuesto a morir. Ya lo hemos hablado.

Burns enfiló una calle de un complejo residencial que estaba atestado de vehículos. A lo lejos se podía ver una fachada de una casa iluminada con unos potentes focos de luz.

_«Ya casi llegamos»_ Mi instinto me decía que estábamos muy cerca de Ian. Él estará aquí, sí.

—No te preocupes más, Jared, nadie dudará de él —se apresuró a justificar Kim, cuando vio que iba a poner otra pega al plan.

_«No, nadie dudará de él»_ Ya lo había comprobado, _Wanderer_ me salvó de una muerte que tenía por segura la vez que nos detuvieron unos Buscadores. Las Almas no recelarían de uno de los suyos, no existen los traidores en su especie. Pero Burns y ella eran _algo_ que no debían de ser.

Parecía que Nate y los suyos se fiaban por entero de su plan, por muy descabellado que pareciera. Se movían por un terreno que ya conocían, habían sobrevivido a muchas situaciones parecidas gracias a su audacia y a sus recursos.

La furgoneta se fue aproximando poco a poco al control de los Buscadores. Las lunas tintadas de nuestras puertas nos ocultaban bien, Rob sin embargo estaba a plena vista sentado al lado de Burns, aunque no parecía ni un poco asustado.

—¿El vigilante de la esquina? —señaló con la mirada a un voluntario que estaba desviando el tráfico. Hablaban de manera tácita, como si fuera un guión que se conocieran de memoria.

—Sí, será lo mejor —convino Burns, afirmó con la cabeza y condujo el vehículo con deliberada lentitud, para aparcarlo en la acera. Antes de que Burns le dirigiera la palabra escondimos las armas debajo de nuestras ropas, pero manteniéndolas a punto para sacarlas. Burns sacó un poco la cabeza por la ventanilla y dejó que la luz de la calle iluminara sus ojos—. Disculpe, agente. ¿Podría ayudarme, por favor?

_«Las palabras mágicas»_ Ningún Alma se resistiría a una petición de ayuda. Rob se asomó a su ventanilla fingiendo observar algo de la acera de enfrente. La indiferencia espontánea era una de las muchas estrategias para ocultarse. Nunca había que mirar a un Alma a los ojos o apartar la mirada de seguido. Se fijaban en esos detalles, aunque eran incapaces de advertir la ausencia del reflejo plateado en nuestros ojos a la primera.

A ese 'fallo' se le llamaba pareidolia, el hábito que tiene el cerebro de rellenar los huecos e ignorar los detalles que son superfluos o repetitivos. Yo también había usado ese truco con anterioridad, pero no para _moverme_ entre las Almas, si no para acabar con ellas antes de que llegaran a capturarme vivo.

—Sí, ¿qué es lo que quiere? —respondió el vigilante, dejando de colocar los conos de tráfico que había distribuido por el asfalto.

Pude observar por el rabillo del ojo que no se trataba de un Buscador. Llevaba un uniforme de policía de los de antes, pero en lugar de una pistola y unas esposas en su cinto, colgaba la radio y una linterna de mano. Tan sólo era un civil que estaba prestando su colaboración. Los Buscadores no empleaban placas de servicio, ni nada que se le pareciera. Se les reconocía por las armas de fuego, eran los únicos que las llevaban.

—Tenía pensado ir por el puente Fremont y mi GPS me ha indicado que fuera por aquí —señaló con la mirada el interior de la cabina y en concreto el aparato—. Pero este corte nos ha sorprendido, ¿qué es lo que ha sucedido?

—¿No se ha enterado del incidente del Parque Lincoln? —el agente echó un vistazo por encima en nuestra dirección, pero su rostro no se alteró. Sólo vio bultos en la oscuridad.

Burns negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros con naturalidad, como si fuera verdad.

—Un Humano que han localizado se ha liado a tiros con los Buscadores —comentó con voz cansada el agente—. ¡Menudo desastre!

—¿Qué es lo que quiere decir? —Burns se apresuró en sus palabras y tragó saliva.

—Lo han sacado de allí hace una hora más o menos —señaló la casa iluminada a lo lejos—. Tenía todo su pecho lleno de sangre, jamás he visto una cosa así… ¡Uff, qué horror de heridas!

_«¡¿Qué?! ¿De qué está hablando? ¿De Ian?»_

—¿Está muerto _ya_? —preguntó Burns. No sé cómo pudo reunir el aplomo suficiente para seguir con su papel y fingir ser un ciudadano más.

—¡Sí, es un desperdicio! —lamentó el agente sin apartar la mirada de la casa—. Parecía tan joven… Mire, ahí va, en la ambulancia —indicó el vehículo que se acercaba con las sirenas apagadas al control. Pasó a nuestro lado en silencio. Me quedé petrificado con los ojos abiertos de par en par, incapaz de creerme lo que sucedía.

_«¡No, no puede ser! ¡Ian, no! ¡Nooooooooo!»_ gritó _Wanderer_ desde el fondo de mi mente.

El rostro del agente también estaba descompuesto y se le veía pálido al recordarlo.

—Supongo que despejarán la calle pronto, si puede esperar… —comentó el agente.

Empezó a mostrar demasiado interés por los demás ocupantes y las yemas de sus dedos se deslizaron de manera inconsciente al cinturón, buscando la linterna de mano. Sólo le bastaba con enfocarnos y estaríamos pillados. Sabía que estábamos en un peligro claro e inminente pero mi cuerpo no reaccionó como de costumbre.

—No, muchas gracias —exclamó Burns muy acertado—, buscaré otro camino por mi cuenta.

Arrancó el motor y se puso en marcha.

_«Ian ha muerto»_ pensé con dificultad.

Mi mente _intentó_ asimilar ese hecho.

No sé cuánto transcurrió. Una hora, unos minutos o tan sólo unos breves segundos. Tampoco sé cuánto recorrió la furgoneta en ese trayecto en completo silencio. Pero salí de mi embotamiento cuando la voz de Nate repicó a mi lado.

—No hace falta que sigas, Burns —le ordenó, dio un suspiro y agachó la cabeza. Sólo entonces advertí que nuestra furgoneta llevaba un tiempo siguiendo el séquito de vehículos—, es inútil.

—Lo siento —dijo Burns—. Creí que podía arreglar este desaguisado como siempre.

Detuvo el vehículo en el arcén de la carretera y dejó que la ambulancia desapareciera en la distancia.

El silencio se hizo pesado.

—¡Joder! —Nate dio un puñetazo a la puerta y se agitó revuelto—. En momentos como éste echo de menos poder tomar un trago de tequila en la cantina del Paso. ¡Vaya montón de mierda!

—¿Qué hacemos ahora? —preguntó Rob.

No me molesté en mirar su expresión.

—No lo sé —admitió Nate y tomó aire con desesperación—. Supongo que lo primero de todo será informar a Gail. Si no lo hacemos se marchará con los osos polares al culo del mundo y no les volveremos a ver el pelo hasta el deshielo del próximo año.

Burns volvió a ponerse en marcha y avanzó por la calles de la ciudad en un intento de localizar una cabina de teléfonos. No había patrullas de Buscadores haciendo rondas por los barrios, ni la gente que acababa de salir a pasar la noche estaba asustada. El ambiente parecía tranquilo y distendido, como si supieran que el peligro sobre la ciudad había pasado, una vez el Humano salvaje había sido cazado y exterminado.

Mi mente registró ese cambio incongruente, pero no de manera consciente. Reuní las fuerzas que pude encontrar para cerrar los ojos y dejé que mi vergüenza me consumiera por dentro.

Había fracasado.

_Wanderer_ nunca me lo iba a perdonar…

No, yo nunca me lo perdonaré.

_«Todo sería mucho fácil si al menos ella pudiera odiarme»_ Ese deseo mezquino que había tenido desde que _Wanderer_ regresó, puede que acabara por hacerse realidad después de todo.

Mi instinto me señalaba que me marchara de esa ciudad, ya no se podía hacer más por Ian y todavía podía sentir un peligro acechando tras de mí. Mi conciencia, con su voz propia, seguía rogándome lo imposible y torturándome sin descanso. Y mi corazón me decía que huyera de allí como el cobarde que era, regresara con Melanie e intentara olvidar esa noche. Demasiadas partes de mí tiraban en diferentes sentidos y por primera vez no sabía qué hacer.

—Vuelvo enseguida —exclamó Nate antes de salir del vehículo hacia las cabinas de teléfono que acabamos encontrando.

El silencio se hizo demasiado pesado, hasta que lo quebró en mil pedazos la melódica voz de Burns, lamentándose una vez más de mi error.

—Debía de haber llegado antes —se arrepintió Burns, tenía el rostro colorado, congestionado de dolor—. Si hubiera venido tan sólo una…

—Déjalo, Burns —le tranquilizó Kim, apoyando su mano sobre su hombro—. No había nada que pudiéramos haber hecho esta vez.

—Colega, no puedes cargar sobre tus hombros el peso del mundo —exclamó Rob—. Tú no tienes la culpa de su muerte, ni tú ni nadie de aquí —añadió y me miró de reojo.

_«¿Eso también va por mí?»_ Me mantuve en mi mutismo, pero yo no podía desembarazarme de mi responsabilidad con facilidad. Tenía que haberle salvado, aunque mi vida me fuera en ello. No se lo había prometido a _Wanderer_, pero ella había confiado su vida en mis manos y no había podido mantener ese juramento.

Supe que el plan había fracasado.

Lo supe desde el momento en que Ian me llamó la última vez, hace ya dos días, intentaba ocultarme _algo_ que le asustaba. No eran las cosas que decía, sino las que no pronunciaba. Estaba en peligro y yo no dudé en acudir en su ayuda. No había nada que discutir al respecto. Escapé en mitad de la noche de la atenta compañía de Nate (supongo que les di un susto de muerte con mi repentina desaparición) y luego conduje sin descanso hasta llegar aquí.

Para llevarlo de vuelta junto con _Wanderer_.

Casi lo hubiera logrado en ese parque, si Ian no hubiera cometido aquella insensatez. Ya lo había _visto_, la vía perfecta para sacarle de ese atolladero: Los cinco Buscadores tenían vigiladas las entradas, parecía que no era posible una escapatoria. Pero sólo lo era en apariencia. No tardé más de unos segundos en examinar la distribución del parque, los árboles, los senderos de tierra que unían las distintas entradas, la plaza central que ofrecía un amplio espacio para moverse… y ninguna cobertura.

En el caso de que comenzase un intercambio de disparos habría pocos sitios para ocultarse. Y no podrían mantenerse mucho tiempo a cubierto de todos los tiradores, una vez se movilizaran. Dividir las fuerzas que uno posee no era la táctica más inteligente por parte de los Buscadores, pero en este caso les daría resultado.

El que parecía el líder de esa patrulla, no era más que un cebo para que acabara saltando la liebre. Aparentaba estar desprotegido, pero en todo momento mantenía el contacto visual con sus compañeros. Si se iniciaba el combate en la zona central del parque sería el primero en caer, pero los demás nos arrojarían un fuego cruzado sobre nuestra posición en cuestión de minutos.

Analicé los puntos fuertes de su estrategia y los volví en su contra, uno a uno. Los cuatro Buscadores que aseguraban las entradas mantenían el contacto visual con el líder, _aunque_ de manera intermitente. Permanecían pasivos, guardando una posición, sin tener más apoyo que el de sí mismos, _ese_ era un error típico de un principiante. Los convertía en desechables.

Preví los siguientes movimientos lógicos de su plan. Tan obvios para mí que me resultaron decepcionantes. Esperaban que escogiese una ruta de las cuatro rutas de huida y revelara mi posición e intenciones comenzando el tiroteo.

No iba a actuar siguiendo su guión.

Por suerte mi única baza no era la Glock. Mi cuchillo era más letal en mis manos y mucho menos ruidoso, evidente y alarmante.

La solución era elemental. Tan sólo debía de acercarme lo suficiente a uno de los Buscadores del perímetro e incapacitarlo. Una puñalada en la parte inferior del torso, justo bajo la altura del diafragma no lo mataría al instante. Tendrían entre cinco y diez minutos de tiempo para poder sanarle. La clave era lograrlo en el momento que el líder de la patrulla lo perdiera de vista y también escoger el Buscador más adecuado, es decir, el que más desprotegido estuviera.

Evitar que diese la alarma y hallar el modo de deshacerme del cuerpo una vez hecho era complicado. Determiné que la entrada sur era la más conveniente: Árboles y matorrales a ambos lados del sendero, lo suficientemente grandes para facilitarme el acercamiento y la discreción.

Calculé dos minutos entre que me dirigía a la entrada sur, uno para acometer y otros dos de respuesta cuando el líder de la patrulla volviera de nuevo su atención hacia esa dirección y llamara a sus hombres. La ausencia de disparos los desorientaría, puede que incluso me daría un par de minutos extra para movilizarme.

Me iba a ausentar unos cinco minutos y después regresaría con Ian para poder huir juntos por la puerta norte. La mejor ruta de escape, ya que organizarían la batida comenzando por la salida sur, donde _no_ íbamos a dirigirnos.

Sabía que resultaría, el arte de la guerra se basa en el engaño. Si estás cerca del enemigo, has de hacerle creer que te encuentras lejos; si estás lejos, aparentar que estás cerca. Poner cebos para atraer al enemigo al lugar equivocado. Dudé de que alguna de aquellas Almas hubiera leído las enseñanzas del libro de Sun Tzu, el gran estratega militar chino. No creía que fuera una lectura muy interesante para seres tan pacíficos.

Sólo me demoré un segundo al darme cuenta de que para salvar a Ian debería de romper la promesa que le hice a _Wanderer_ de no volver a matar nunca más. Era posible que tanto el Alma como el cuerpo del Buscador que escogí sobrevivieran a mi fulminante ataque, pero era una posibilidad remota, tendría que silenciarlo antes de que pudiera provocar un revuelo. Sabía que _Wanderer_ no soportaría los actos que iba a realizar y que le provocarían reparos. Pero por ella estaba dispuesto a volver a matar.

Con lo que no conté en mi plan fue con Ian.

No sé qué le pudo haber pasado por la cabeza para hacer semejante disparate. Para cuando me quise dar cuenta, ya estaba fuera del parque tras el ruido de disparos. No supe si habían logrado herirle o no, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a plantearme la manera de volver para averiguarlo, Nate, Rob y Kim me localizaron y me metieron en la furgoneta contra mi voluntad.

_«No soy más que un rehén en medio de un campo de guerra» _pensé cuando Nate regresó de su conferencia de tres minutos con Gail.

—Bueno, ¿y qué ha ocurrido? —dijo Rob.

—Están a salvo —repuso Nate cansado—, nadie parece haberles localizado. Gail dice que seguramente alguien del antiguo barrio de Ian le reconoció cuando seguía a su amigo.

_«Eso debió de ser lo que me quería ocultar» _Ian había sido puesto al descubierto y debía de haber escapado de la ciudad de inmediato, pero decidió seguir con la misión a costa de su vida.

—Espera —irrumpió Burns con un desafino de sus cuerdas—, ¿Ian no es el compañero de Wanda? ¿Ese de los ojos azules y pelo negro?

_«Wanda»_ El nombre que ella se empeñaba en usar, como si fuera una Humana más. Le decía a Mel que al final se había _vuelto una nativa_, al igual que Burns. Pero para mí siempre sería una Alma. Por mucho que lo quisiera no podía verla de otro modo. El Alma que cambió mi vida.

Tragué saliva y respiré profundo.

—Sí, es su… —mi voz se quebró—. Él _era_ su pareja… —no entendí la facilidad con la que mi mente había acabado aceptando su muerte.

Burns reclinó la cabeza sobre el volante.

—Lo que me faltaba —espetó fastidiado—. Definitivamente estoy teniendo un mal día.

—Alguna vez que otra se da un patinazo —exclamó Kim con un suspiro—. No te martirices tanto, Burns. Seguro que Wanda lo…

—¡¿Para qué sirvo si no puedo siquiera salvar una vida?! —prorrumpió Burns en un exabrupto que nos sobresaltó a todos. Sin darme cuenta mi mano se hallaba a medio camino del cuchillo de caza que tenía en el tobillo. Nate, a mi lado, se fijó en ese movimiento repentino y torció el gesto—. Yo no lucho en esta guerra como vosotros, no _puedo_ hacerlo. Juré que no volvería a matar, ¿entendéis lo que eso significa para mí? —la respiración de Burns era agitada y su voz silbaba con cada jadeo—. Y ahora Wanda… —no concluyó la frase, se quedó en silencio con la mirada perdida.

_Wanderer_ y él no se dirigían la palabra desde hacía meses. Al principio, cuando nos encontraron Nate y sus chicos, los dos congeniaron a las mil maravillas. Tanto era así que hasta creí ver a Ian un poco celoso _de verdad_ por culpa suya.

Burns ejercía cierta fascinación en _Wanderer_ con la que no podía rivalizar y, aunque nuestro encuentro con las 'células' fue breve, durante el largo viaje de aprovisionamiento que hicimos, fuimos topándonos cada pocos días con ellos.

No fue hasta hace poco que descubrí que él se había quedado 'colgado' de _Wanderer_ como un adolescente imberbe, según me confesó Nate, e insistía en volver a vernos una y otra vez. Pero el motivo de su desavenencia no tuvo nada que ver con los líos amorosos entre Ian, Burns y ella.

Fue algo peor de lo que tengo la culpa.

Me descuidé y cometí un error.

En una sola frase revelé el secreto por el que _Wanderer_ estuvo dispuesta a sacrificarse. Nate, Burns y los demás miembros descubrieron que nosotros sabíamos cómo extraer un Alma.

Di demasiadas cosas por descontado, Burns no era como _Wanderer_, él no había tenido que enfrentarse a un anfitrión dentro de su cabeza. Ni siquiera Nate y las demás células le habían pedido que revelara esa información, porque al parecer opinaban que era una pérdida de tiempo.

No creían que fuera _posible_ liberar la mente del dominio de las Almas, que pudiese permanecer la conciencia atrapada en el interior como un fantasma en vida. Habían oído algunas historias de grupos militares que lo habían intentado en los primeros años de la guerra, pero sus fracasos los desalentaron. Además, Nate tenía más escrúpulos que nosotros, no iban a sacrificar las vidas de los anfitriones por una vana esperanza.

Después de esa conversación ya no volvimos a ver al grupo de Nate, ni a Burns. Durante los siguientes días no dieron señales de vida, ni se cruzaron en nuestra ruta. Fueron como un espejismo que se desvaneció en el desierto.

En una sola frase lo arruiné todo.

Unos meses más tarde volvimos a encontrárnoslos en el mismo lugar que la primera vez, y de igual manera estaban esperándonos en una amistosa emboscada para hablar con nosotros. Solo que Burns y _Wanderer_ dejaron de hablarse.

—¿Jared? —me llamó Nate preocupado.

Debí de haberme quedado paralizado.

—¿Sí, qué quieres? —respondí sin mirarle.

—¿Serías capaz de reconocer al amigo de Ian?

Asentí de manera inconsciente. Había visto la foto de la pandilla del instituto de Ian. Aparecían Kyle, Jodi, Eric, Ian y otros muchos amigos suyos que habían ido cayendo en la invasión.

—Entonces el plan sigue en marcha.

_«¿Qué demonios…?»_ me giré alarmado.

Nate tenía un brillo demoníaco en sus ojos, no era comparable al de las Almas, pero igual de abrumador. Una vez más había cometido un error y revelado más de la cuenta.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Nate? —Rob le miró con los ojos inyectados en sangre—. No pensarás secuestrarle esta noche, ¿verdad? ¡Eso es una locura! —añadió al ver que su jefe no se inmutaba—. Lo mejor será buscar un refugio y esperar hasta que se acaben calmando…

—Mañana por la mañana el retrato robot de Ian estará en todos los periódicos —comentó sin variar ni un ápice su entusiasmo—. Si hoy no saben que estábamos detrás de _él_, lo sabrán mañana cuando reconstruyan sus movimientos por la ciudad. Puede que nunca más podamos cogerle para hacer esa extracción. Esta noche es nuestra única oportunidad para poder liberarle.

—A ti no te interesa ese chico —le acusé de manera descarada, se acabaron las cortesías—. Sólo quieres comprobar con tus propios ojos si es posible la extracción y que _nosotros_ te enseñemos la manera de hacerlo. Para eso no es necesario que nos arriesguemos capturándole, nos vale con cualquier Alma que encontremos.

—No, tiene que ser él —repuso Nate—. Ian se ha sacrificado para liberarle. Además, no será arriesgado capturarle, tenemos todo lo necesario aquí mismo —añadió señalándome.

—A menos que fuese él quien dio el soplo a los Buscadores sobre Ian —anotó Rob desconfiado—. Se nos echaran todos los Buscadores encima, si sospechan que lo vamos a capturar.

_«Muy bien pensado»_ Me sorprendí no haber llegado antes a la misma conclusión. Debía de seguir con la mente demasiado emborrullada y apenas podía mantenerme con los ojos abiertos. Llevaba dos días en vela a base de 'Despertar' y sabía que no podría seguir mucho más. Saqué el pequeño bote de _spray_ blanco de mis bolsillos y di una inspiración de ese vaho plateado con aroma a pomelo. Noté que mi mente se despejaba de nuevo, pero la atención todavía seguía desviándoseme de la conversación. Mi cerebro empezaba a rebelarse contra mí.

—Con más razón, tendremos que cogerle —arguyó Nate a la defensiva—. Si fue él el que lo delató, tenemos que investigar lo que han llegado a descubrir de nuestro plan.

—¡Basta! —gritó Burns, no tan fuerte como la vez anterior—. Si vais a seguir con vuestros planes, discutiendo sobre secuestros y extracciones, yo me largo de aquí. No quiero verme involucrado en todo esto, ni oír nada más.

Se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y puso la mano en la puerta haciendo un amago de irse.

—Lo siento, he sido un insensible —se disculpó Nate—. Por favor, no te vayas.

—¿Entonces vas a dar el tema por cerrado? —Burns lo preguntó con recelo, como si no se creyera lo que acababa de oír. Yo tampoco.

Nate vaciló durante unos segundos:

—No, voy a necesitar tu ayuda para hacerlo.

Burns se giró en redondo y enfocó a Nate con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Un rayo de luz procedente de un escaparate cercano, fulguró en el fondo de su iris. Aun así no me parecía menos Humano que antes, la expresión de su cara _no podía ser _la de un Alma.

—No me pidas que lo haga —rogó Burns.

—Burns, tú puedes hacerlo —exclamó Nate —, si lo intentamos cualquiera de nosotros es posible que se líe el asunto y acabemos todos muertos —forzó un poco la voz, afilándola.

—No, por favor —Burns estaba azorado—. No juegues sucio, Nate. No está bien que me manipules de esta manera, sabes que cederé.

Aquella conversación me recordó la noche en la que logramos, _Wanderer_ y yo, salvar la vida de Jamie. La primera vez que pude verla sonreír de verdad. No comprendí muy bien qué quiso decir Ian en aquel entonces cuando ella quería ofrecernos su ayuda, pero ahora lo entendí.

—Os olvidáis de algo importante —irrumpí en la conversación antes de que fuera a más—. Yo también me niego, acabo de perder a uno de mis amigos y no pienso cambiar el plan.

En el bolsillo de mi chaqueta tenía todavía la nota de Ian que había escrito. Si era necesario la haría pedazos o me la comería antes de que pudieran sacarme la dirección de Eric.

—Tienes huevos para decir eso, niño —Rob me miró ceñudo—. No estaríamos en este embrollo si no fuera por tu maldita escapada.

_«Los Buscadores habrían matado o capturado a Ian, estuviese o no para intentar impedirlo»_ Pero mi presencia les imposibilitaba arreglar el problema de manera discreta o silenciarlo.

Habíamos ideado el plan de extracción de tal manera que ninguno de _ellos_ se viera implicado. No sabían a quien íbamos a liberar, ni cual de los cuatro del grupo que formábamos se encargaría de localizarlo ni cual se encargaría de capturarlo. Era una medida de precaución, ya que Jeb no se fiaba tampoco de las intenciones de éstas células y prefería hacer los planes a su manera.

_«Lo que haga la mano izquierda, que no se entere la derecha»_ Ese había sido el argumento que Jeb empleó para organizar la misión dividiéndola en pequeños fragmentos.

De esa manera no se ponía en riesgo a ninguno más de lo necesario. Brandt sólo sería un señuelo para tenerlos ocupados, el primero en volver. Ian localizaría a Eric en Pórtland y le dejaría una nota a Burns con toda la información pertinente. Éste a su vez llevaría la nota a Andy, mientras Ian se dirigiría de regreso a las cuevas y se reuniría a medio camino conmigo. Y por último Andy realizaría el secuestro y volvería sano y salvo a nuestro refugio. Burns era la única baza fuera de control, pero su negativa a este plan jugaba a nuestro favor. En el peor de los casos, si quisiera sabotear nuestra misión, le bastaría con destruir la nota.

La misión iba a la perfección, mejor incluso cuando pudimos mantenernos en contacto con la ayuda de los móviles. Andy, Brand y yo fingíamos localizar a nuestros respectivos objetivos en Billings, Houston y San Diego, mientras aprendíamos lo que podíamos antes de dar por terminado el viaje: Sus puntos débiles, el nombre de los miembros de sus equipos, sus escondites. Lo que fuera necesario para contraatacar.

Por eso la respuesta de Nate a mi negativa me dejó fuera de combate:

—¿Quieres seguir con el plan original y que Andy se la juegue intentándolo dentro de una semana? —su tono era ofensivo adrede.

No había hablado con Brandt desde que me di a la fuga, pero esperaba que ya estuviera en las cuevas, a salvo… O no le nombraba porque ya era un cabo menos que atar. No tenía modo alguno de saberlo sin manifestar mis sospechas.

Mis opciones se redujeron a una.

—Vale, lo haré yo —respondí expeditivo—, pero no hace falta que Burns tenga que ayudarme. Cuantas menos personas se arriesguen es mejor. Déjale marcharse si es lo que quiere.

Nate sonrió de oreja a oreja, como si acabase de decir algo que le encantase.

—Bien, Burns —se dirigió hacia él—. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Vas a ayudarnos o no?

Burns vaciló durante unos segundos, después se enderezó decidido y se puso el cinturón. Sus ojos de Alma resplandecían como bengalas en la noche, cargadas de una furia ardiente.

—Puede que esta sea una buena noche para morir —exclamó encendiendo el motor—. Nate, que te quede bien claro una cosa, no te interpongas. Porque si acabas muerto por meter las narices, te juro que no te lo perdonaré —parpadeé incrédulo. Luego me abrasó con la mirada reflejada en el retrovisor —. Jared, ¿a dónde vamos?

Rápido le hice señas a Rob para que me diera el GPS, Nate me ofreció su linterna cuando saqué la nota de papel y la examiné. Aunque preferí no usar esa luz en el interior del vehículo para no reducir mi visión nocturna. Además nos convertía en un objetivo evidente.

Usé el débil fulgor de la pantalla retroiluminada para leer lo que había escrito Ian. Anotó varias direcciones y horarios que Eric Collins tenía por hábito, no tenía coche como muchas Almas que vivían cerca de su trabajo o usaban el transporte público de la ciudad. Examiné la hora de mi reloj y el día de la semana.

Viernes.

Estaría en un Pub llamado _The_ _Singeing Cave_.

Terminaría de trabajar hacia la medianoche y después regresaría andando o en un taxi. Ian no había indicado ningún plan de acción en el papel, por si un Buscador lo encontraba antes. En apariencia no era más que una hoja de una agenda con el itinerario de una semana cualquiera.

Examiné las posibilidades una tras otra.

Atraparle en su propia vivienda era factible, pero desaconsejable. Aunque era de noche si alguien llegaba a vernos entrar o salir de allí, cundiría el pánico en las calles de nuevo. Otro tanto de tenderle una trampa a la salida del trabajo o de intentar cogerle en el taxi.

Había que aislarlo y llevarlo a un lugar que estuviera ausente de espectadores. Un callejón o un aparcamiento sería lo mejor, pero ya que no conducía la última opción no valía. Le di el GPS a Burns con la dirección del Pub.

Nos pusimos en movimiento de inmediato.

—Necesitaré cloroformo o algo similar para dejarle inconsciente —exclamé conciso.

—Tengo algo mucho mejor —comentó Nate sacando del bolsillo un bote de _spray_—. Es lo que usáis vosotros, ¿no? 'Tranquilidad'. Se parece mucho al que emplean los Buscadores. Me llevé uno para mí, cuando los cogimos de ese almacén de medicinas —giró el bote entre sus dedos y examinó la breve etiqueta—. Me pregunto en qué se diferenciaran…

—Ése es de uso clínico —precisé recordando lo que nos explicó Candy—, no causa agarrotamiento ni tiene otros efectos secundarios.

Tendí mi mano sin que me temblara, firme y serena. Como si mis intenciones fueran buenas. Si había llevado ese bote de _spray_ encima todo ese tiempo y me lo había ocultado, era muy posible que tuviera planeado emplearlo contra mí.

Nate me lo dio sin mostrar ninguna duda.

Cuando llegamos al Pub salí de la furgoneta con Nate pisándome los talones. Burns, Kim y Rob también abandonaron el vehículo pero no con tantas prisas. Observé desde un callejón sin salida la fachada del local con el letrero de neón rojo que parecía arder. Si hubiera tenido mucha más paciencia o tiempo, me habría quedado a esperar qué es lo haría esta noche Eric Collins. Pero como había que forzar las cosas, empecé a sondear el terreno de manera meticulosa.

El local tenía un acceso trasero a un callejón que podía tanto servirme como entrada encubierta como salida de emergencia en caso de necesidad. No había vigilantes en la entrada ni nada que se le pareciera, la entrada era libre y no tenía límite de aforo. Algo extraño para las Almas, no debía de ser un sitio muy popular. A través de la cristalera de la fachada se podía vislumbrar que la iluminación era sombría.

_«Perfecto»_ Ese lugar podía ser tan incomodo como meterse en un caja de cerillas, o también mi ruta de fuga para esquivar a Nate y sus chicos o… mi tumba si cometía el menor error.

—Burns y yo entraremos, solo nosotros dos —añadí al ver el recelo de Nate. Kim se cruzó de brazos y me dirigió una mirada ceñuda que podría haber rivalizado con la de Melanie.

Me dirigí a paso ligero hacia la encrucijada y Burns me siguió a cierta distancia.

—¿Tienes un plan? —preguntó Burns algo nervioso, aunque la ira de antes se había apagado por completo en sus ojos.

—No, iré improvisando sobre la marcha —admití encogiéndome de hombros—. Sígueme y no te desvíes ni un centímetro.

Entrar por la puerta fue como meterse de lleno en medio de un campo de minas con los ojos cerrados. Durante una décima de segundo en la que mi vista se habituó al cambio de ambiente, estuve a punto de dejarme llevar por el pánico y dar marcha atrás. Tomé aire, agaché la cabeza y avancé detrás de la alta figura de Burns, usándola como un escudo visual.

La impresión que me llevé no puso ser mayor. El Pub no era una maravilla que digamos, bastante oscuro y escaso de gente. En la barra se apiñaban varios obreros de la construcción, bebiendo cervezas y en las mesas parejas de jóvenes escuchaban la banda de jazz que estaba tocando en el pequeño plató del fondo. Lo que me produjo un instante de desconcierto fue confundir a aquellas Almas con Humanos, oír sus risas y ver sus rostros en la semioscuridad. ¿Cómo podían haber dejado de ser Humanos? ¿Ser tan diferentes y tan parecidos a la vez? Después de tanto tiempo, no entendía porque me seguía haciendo esas mismas preguntas.

Examiné el recinto buscando a Eric entre el personal, mis ojos pasaron rápidos y esquivos entre multitud de rostros sin fijarse más de unas pocas décimas de segundos en cada uno. Cuando casi di por fallida la búsqueda, mi mirada se desvió al escenario y lo localizó. Tocaba el clarinete junto con el resto de la banda de jazz.

_«Vaya, no me esperaba esto»_ Era él sin duda. Ojos verdes, el pelo castaño oscuro, el óvalo de la cara muy redonda, una nariz y cejas demasiado pequeñas en comparación con el resto de la cara. Aunque no había llegado a estimar su altura (Ian le tenía agarrado de los hombros en la instantánea, en un abrazo de grupo riendo y disfrutando de días que ya no volverían), Eric podía hacerle sombra con facilidad a Kyle.

—El que toca el clarinete —indiqué cuando nos acercamos a la barra libre y Burns pidió dos cervezas— ¿Le tienes?

—Sí, le tengo —respondió tras fijarse durante un momento en los músicos—. ¿Y ahora que hacemos?

Di un trago de cerveza y aproveché que no me miraba para recoger la chapa del botellín.

—Dame un segundo para pensar —exclamé doblando el pequeño trozo de aluminio entre mis dedos y guardándomelo en el bolsillo—. ¿Tienes tu teléfono móvil aquí?

Burns asintió entornando los ojos.

—Pues espera mi llamada —me levanté del taburete y me encaminé hacia los lavabos contando el número de personas, una costumbre que siempre tenía: veintitrés con la banda de música jazz y el personal que servía las mesas.

No llegué a entrar en los servicios, me desvié en el último recodo del pasillo y descorrí el cerrojo que había en la puerta de servicio que conducía al callejón trasero. Rob me esperaba a la salida con la mano en el interior de su chaqueta.

Permanecí impasible ante esa amenaza bravucona, no había albergado muchas esperanzas de poder despistarlos con facilidad. Pero no les iba a mostrar mi decepción ante esa posibilidad.

—Esto va a ser un juego de niños —comenté sonriendo por primera vez desde que me separé de Ian dos semanas atrás. Por supuesto, no captó el doble sentido de la frase—. Necesitaré el teléfono móvil de Nate para hablar con Burns.

Rob se hizo el remolón y no echó a andar.

—¿Algún problema, Rob? —inquirí.

—¿Cómo demonios me diste esquinazo en San Diego? —preguntó el hombretón, parecía más débil que yo por su menor estatura, pero sólo un necio cometería el error de medir a los demás por esa primera impresión… Y yo _no_ era un necio. Sobrevivía porque había aprendido a estar a la espera de lo inesperado, dudando de cuanto hay a mi alrededor y en alerta continua.

—Supongo que tuve mucha suerte —mentí.

—Sí, suerte —gruñó desdeñoso.

Un plan se iba formando a cada pensamiento en mi cabeza, pieza a pieza, como un _puzzle_. Cuando me reuní con el resto, cogí con rapidez el GPS del salpicadero sin dirigirles la palabra y empecé a examinar los posibles trayectos que tomaría Eric si fuese a pie hacia su casa.

—¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo ahora? —espió Nate por encima de mi hombro. No me molesté en esquivarle ni en contestarle, porque acababa de hallar nuestra trampa. Un atajo.

—Llama a Burns —le exigí, Nate dudó durante demasiado tiempo, así que insistí—, dile que salga un momento del local fingiendo que le falla la cobertura del móvil.

Nate obedeció a regañadientes y comenzó a marcar el número de Burns. En unos minutos salió del Pub, pero se detuvo al lado de la entrada cuando le arranqué a Nate de las manos el móvil y empecé a hablar de corrido.

Los cuatro se quedaron estupefactos.

—No des ni un paso más y escucha —mi voz se endureció—. No sé si había algún Buscador ahí, no me fío. Necesito que uses tus dotes de… interpretación. Habla con él cuando tengas ocasión y consigue que te deje acompañarle a la salida del trabajo. Invéntate cualquier mentira, pero es muy importante que le convenzas de que haga el camino a pie. Si fuera necesario intenta ligar con él, —Kim y Burns dieron un respingo a la vez—, improvisa sobre la marcha como dices, ¿podrás hacerlo? —tras unos tensos segundos, Burns asintió perplejo.

—Nosotros nos adelantaremos en el camino y tomaremos posiciones —expliqué volviendo a revisar el navegador GPS—. Te indicaremos la ruta que deberás seguir por SMS para que no te pierdas. Llámame cuando salgáis los dos —añadí antes de colgar. Burns me miró avergonzado antes de entrar en el local de jazz.

Nate parpadeó a cámara lenta y se rió:

—¡A eso lo llamo yo una encerrona!

Kim estaba más ruborizada que Burns cuando entramos en la furgoneta y Rob arrancó el motor. Palpé en el bolsillo interior de mi chaqueta el _spray_ de 'Tranquilidad' y la chapa de metal que había moldeado en forma de cuña. Con eso podía improvisar un salida en caso de necesitarla, tan sólo debía de obturar el pitorro del bote para dispersar el gas en la cabina de la furgoneta como si de una granada se tratara. Rob, Kim y Nate se dormirían en cuestión de segundos antes de que llegaran a percatarse de que el aire olía a frambuesas. Yo tendría más tiempo para reaccionar, ya que mi cuerpo todavía estaba lleno con la última dosis de 'Despertar' que la contrarrestaría.

No es que tuviera intención de hacerlo, solo era una medida de precaución. Por si las cosas se torcían demasiado.

El trayecto hasta el callejón en el que le tenderíamos la trampa fue muy corto. Le indiqué a Nate que aparcase enfrente para poder vigilar tanto la calle principal como el pequeño y oscuro desvío. Aquella táctica ya la había empleado antes, cuando capturamos a _Petals Open to the Moon _en Seattle, Mel se encargó en esa ocasión de hacer de anzuelo para pescarla. Pero en aquel entonces tuvimos más tiempo para precisar los detalles. Ahora sin embargo existía también la posibilidad de que nos tendieran una trampa en medio de nuestra propia emboscada.

Terminé de escribir el SMS y se lo envié a Burns, antes de devolverle el móvil a Nate.

—Cuando llame Burns infórmale del lugar dónde voy a estar, ¿entendido?

Nate asintió con la cabeza pero con dudas.

Salí de la furgoneta bajo la atenta mirada de los tres y me encaminé hacia el callejón a paso ligero. Volví a examinar el reloj, ya casi era la medianoche. No recorrí el callejón al completo, me detuve a medio camino bajo una pequeña farola y me agaché sobre una rodilla, haciendo como que me ataba los cordones.

Saqué la vaina del cuchillo de mi tobillo para colocarlo en la chaqueta y revisé su filo liso de acero con melancolía. Era patético ver cómo se podían coger cariño a cosas tan desagradables como esa arma, a lo largo de los años. Cuando no me quedó ninguna foto para poder recordarles, ese pedazo de metal se había convertido en el único testimonio de mi pasado y de ellos.

De mi padre, de mis hermanos y de Joyce.

Avancé cinco pasos lejos de la luz y en un visto y no visto desaparecí cuando me pegué a la pared en la oscuridad. Demasiado rápido para que alguien que me estuviera viendo llegara a precisar qué había sucedido. Me agazapé entre varias cajas de cartón y me quedé más quieto que una estatua. Cerré los párpados para acostumbrar mis ojos a esa negrura y respiré usando los músculos de mi abdomen para reducir poco a poco los latidos de mi corazón. Afiné mi oído a ese silencio calmado que invadía las calles de la ciudad, hasta que escuché el zumbido monótono de la sangre bajo las orejas. Relajé los brazos y las piernas a pesar de la postura tan forzada de mi cuerpo y dejé que el tiempo transcurriera hasta que llegase el momento de actuar.

Podía estarme así horas y horas.

Sólo era cuestión de práctica, como cuando mi padre y mis hermanos iban de caza al desierto. A la espera de que algún conejo asomara la cabeza y se la volaran de un balazo.

_«El pequeño de los hermanos Howe al fin se ha convertido en todo un cazador»_ Mi padre habría estado muy orgulloso si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de verme así.

Pasaron los minutos a velocidad de vértigo sin que apenas fuera consciente de ello. En la furgoneta estarían impacientándose de no ver dónde estaba situado, incluso puede que llegaran a pensar que había vuelto a escapar delante de sus narices.

Me puse en alerta, con todos mis músculos en tensión cuando vislumbré a Burns y a Eric entrar en el callejón sin vacilar. Ignoré el dolor de mis articulaciones cuando me incorporé en las sombras. Tan sólo tendría que acercarme a él cuando pasara a mi lado y noquearle con el gas en cuestión de unos segundos.

No llegaría a enterarse de lo que le sucedió.

Pero a medida que se aproximaban los dos a mi posición, empecé a sentir el impulso irracional de dar un paso hacia la luz y descubrirme. Seguía sintiendo esa amenaza que flotaba en el aire desde que había llegado a esta ciudad. Era como una espada de Damocles pendiendo sobre mi cabeza a cada segundo. Quería comprobar si Ian había sido capturado por culpa de esa Alma.

Di un paso en silencio.

No se percataron de mí, pude escuchar los murmullos de su conversación a lo lejos. Burns no paraba de echar ojeadas indiscretas a la furgoneta que habían dejado atrás. Cualquier otro habría empezado a sospechar de él, pero Eric no notó nada raro.

Di otro paso más alejándome de las sombras, Burns llegó a verme, pero continuó avanzando. Iba a dar otros tres pasos más para situarme debajo del cono de luz que arrojaba una farola cuando _algo_ me frenó. Un fantasma de mi pasado que aquella noche acabó por desenterrar.

_«¡Detente, Jared!»_ Me gritó una voz en mi cabeza. Se me agarrotaron los músculos, paralizándome, ya que no era la voz de _Wanderer_ la que me reñía ahora, si no la de Joyce.

Mi instinto me aguijoneó cada célula de mi cuerpo para que no me moviera. Sabía que era una insensatez arriesgarse de esa manera, pero necesitaba comprobarlo con mis propios ojos.

_«¡Estas siendo estúpidamente imprudente!»_

Me pregunté si el uso continuado de 'Despertar' provocaría alucinaciones y paranoia.

Logré dar otro paso más después de luchar contra mi propio cuerpo, por pura testarudez. Oí resoplar aquella voz de tiempos olvidados, con impaciencia, como solía hacerlo cuando no estábamos de acuerdo en algo.

Eric cortó de golpe la conversación cuando notó mi proximidad, pero siguió avanzando al lado de Burns. No podía verme ni mucho menos la cara, pero ya sentía mis ojos fijos en él. Analicé su expresión, su forma de andar y la posición de sus manos, parecía movido por la curiosidad más que por el miedo para avanzar.

Durante una décima de segundo se me ocurrió fingir que estaba borracho y que me había desmayado entre los cubos de basura. Pero de inmediato descarté esa peregrina idea cobarde y me lancé al vacío que había entre los dos.

Avancé el siguiente tramo hacia la luz de la farola sin mantener el silencio y sin desviar la mirada. En cuanto Eric me vio aparecer de la nada registré cada reacción de su rostro. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y el gesto de su boca se distorsionó en una mueca de terror. Se paró de golpe y sus brazos y piernas se desmadejaron debido al súbito sobresalto que tuvo al ver a un Humano. Dejó caer la funda de su clarinete en el suelo con estrépito. Era paradójico ver a un tipo tan alto asustarse como un niño de cinco años.

No estaba interpretando una farsa como los Buscadores cuando fingían sorpresa al descubrirnos. Eran muy fáciles pillarles en sus embustes porque no podían evitar que su mirada los delatara. Estaban entrenados para encontrar Humanos y sus ojos mostraban una chispa de reconocimiento justo antes del simulado terror.

Su siguiente reacción ya me la esperaba. En vez de correr por su vida, dio media vuelta para avisar a su acompañante de ese peligro. Burns estaba un par de pasos detrás de él y tenía las manos extendidas en forma de garra, como con intención de taparle la boca para evitar que gritara, abrió las palmas de las manos y cambió la expresión de su cara antes de que le viera.

—Calma, tranquilo —se apresuró a hablar Burns—. Tranquilo. No grites, no pasa nada. No grites, por favor.

—Es... es un… un Humano —balbució en voz baja, con la respiración demasiado agitada.

—Tranquilo —exclamé levantando las manos a la vez y olvidándome de sacar la pistola o el cuchillo—. No te voy a hacer daño, no te preocupes. Burns y yo nos conocemos.

_«Solo es un Alma asustada»_ No representaba una amenaza para mí, el miedo le paralizaba. _Antes_ no habría hecho distinciones entre Buscadores y Almas, todos eran lo mismo para mí.

—¿Eres un Buscador? —le preguntó a Burns girando de un lado para otro la cabeza, mirándonos sucesivamente sin parar.

—No, no lo soy, no te preocupes —negó de inmediato.

Esa Alma intentaba comprender la situación, pero le estaba costando asimilar la serenidad de Burns ante la presencia de un Humano. Ian y _Wanderer_ ya se vieron en una situación similar cuando fueron a capturar a Steve, el marido de Lucina, en Denver. Intenté que mis movimientos no resultaran amenazadores y mantuve el contacto visual, como hizo Ian aquella vez.

—Mi nombre es Jared Howe —pensé que sería más fácil tranquilizarle si me comportaba de una manera más acorde al de las Almas que la conducta salvaje y agresiva que se esperaba de un Humano—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—_Saddy_ —respondió después de titubear. Miraba a su alrededor en busca de una salida pero al mismo tiempo su respiración se fue apaciguando al notar que no había peligro por parte mía. Su rostro denotaba ese contrasentido con perplejidad—. Bueno, en realidad me llamo _Sad Tune of the Broken Tree_. _Saddy_ es mi apodo —añadió cuando se encontró menos asustado que confundido.

_«Música»_ Supe de inmediato de dónde procedía esa asustadiza Alma gracias a la ayuda de _Wanderer_. Intenté acordarme de los detalles clave que pude haber oído de sus 'clases'.

—¿Provienes del Mundo Cantante, verdad?

_Saddy_ dio un respingo al oírme emplear ese nombre de su planeta y asintió sorprendido.

—Tengo otra amiga que ha viajado mucho entre vuestros mundos —le expliqué.

_«Aunque no sé si seguirá llamándome amigo después de este día»_ pensé afligido al recordar mi rotundo fracaso y la muerte de Ian.

—También fue un Murciélago como tú —seguí hablando y vi que se calmaba del todo, el recelo se fue convirtiendo poco a poco en curiosidad—. No sé cómo se hacía llamar en ese planeta… —conocía su nombre de honor del Planeta de las Nieblas, pero no me servía de mucho con _Saddy_.

_«No creo que vuelva a tener la oportunidad de preguntárselo»_ Conociéndola habría tenido un nombre fascinante. Pero ya no me volvería a hablar en su vida, como le pasó a Burns.

—…pero aquí se hace llamar _Wanderer_.

_Saddy_ dio un segundo respingo de sorpresa.

¿Había reconocido ese nombre? ¿Acaso ella _también_ era famosa aquí? ¿Los Buscadores le habían hablado de ella…? Tardé un momento en recordar lo que me dijo Jamie de que las Almas viajeras no eran muy comunes. Y que _Wanderer_ era un caso excepcional entre los suyos. No había peligro, _Saddy_ sólo había reaccionado al significado implícito de aquel nombre como lo haría cualquier otra Alma.

—¿Conoces a Ian O'Shea? —aquella era una pregunta más peliaguda.

_«Deja de hacer el tonto y hazlo de una vez»_ desoí la voz airada de Joyce una vez más.

_Saddy_ asintió con la cabeza interesado. No parecía para nada alarmado y eso despejó mis dudas. Él no le había delatado, ni había una patrulla de Buscadores vigilándole en ese preciso momento para capturarnos.

—Sí, le conozco —comentó en voz alta—. Su hermano Kyle y yo jugábamos al rugby en el instituto. No les he visto desde que ellos se fueron de Pórtland. No sé porqué me dejaron aquí —se aturrulló en sus palabras como confuso por sus recuerdos—. Jodi, la novia de Kyle, vino a verme después pero ya no se llamaba así, sino que era…

—_Sunny_ —exclamé dejándole abrumado una vez más—. _Sunlight Passing Through the Ice_.

Di un paso para acercarme y Burns me imitó el gesto para cerrar el cerco en torno a él.

—¿La conoces también?

Otro paso más cerca.

_«Lo vas a espantar, Jared»_ me indicó Joyce, para que no me apresurara en mi movimiento.

—Kyle la encontró viviendo con sus padres en Las Vegas —le expliqué, recordarle a _Saddy_ el pasado de su anfitrión funcionaba tan bien como en el caso de Steve con sus hijos—. Ahora vuelven a estar los dos juntos.

—¿Pero él… él sigue siendo… Humano?

Asentí con la cabeza y me acerqué más.

_«Está empezando a dudar, no hay tiempo»_ Era cierto, el rostro de _Saddy_ había cambiado.

—¿Por qué no han venido a por mí antes? —preguntó de improviso con un tono de voz irritado—. ¡¿Por qué me abandonaron aquí?!

_«¡Ya, Jared!»_ me urgió Joyce con un grito de angustia. Le hice una seña con la mirada a Burns y nos abalanzamos sobre él al unísono. Le asió de la garganta por detrás y yo le rocié con el _spray_ de 'Tranquilidad' en cuanto abrió la boca. Tuve que ayudar a Burns cuando se desmayó todo lo largo que era, pesaba mucho.

Después de tumbarlo en el asfalto, soltamos un hondo suspiro de alivio. No había sonido de sirenas, ni alarmas, ni gritos, ni coches a la vista. La captura había salido a la perfección.

—Has estado muy bien, Burns —le agradecí sinceramente—. Pensé que te asustarías un poco, pero veo que has reaccionado con rapidez.

Burns me miró con fijeza y alzó una ceja.

—¡Je, je! ¡Qué gracia me haces, Jared! —se rió con ganas, con una risa contenida por los nervios, pero clara como el agua —. ¡Lo dices como si tú fueras el experto en emboscadas!

Tenía la voz crispada y el cuerpo arrodillado le temblaba pero ese brillo ardiente de su mirada había regresado de manera inesperada.

Nate aproximó la furgoneta con lentitud por el oscuro callejón y se detuvo a nuestro lado.

—Por un instante he llegado a pensar que os ibais a poner de cháchara los tres como si fuerais marujas —exclamó cuando salió del vehículo—. ¿Se puede saber de qué hablabais?

—Tan sólo le convencíamos de que no éramos un peligro, ni él, ni yo —explicó Burns.

Nate, Kim y Rob nos observaron con caras de malas pulgas. Como si no terminaran de entender lo que acababa de suceder y desconfiasen también de su amigo.

—¿Te ha creído a ti _también_? —preguntó incrédula Kim—. Quiero decir, entiendo que no dudara de Burns, pero tú…

—Es más fácil de como te lo imaginas —le hice la réplica, sin admitir mi metedura de pata.

—Pero, ¿cómo has hecho para no asustarle? —Rob abrió la puerta de atrás de la furgoneta.

Me encogí de hombros sin más.

—Tanto tiempo junto conmigo y parece que no habéis aprendido nada —resopló de indignación Burns al verlos tan atónitos—. ¿Creéis que las Almas de esta ciudad les gusta sentirse asustadas porque un Humano ha estado merodeando esta tarde por ahí? ¿O que querían ver muerto a Ian? —aparté la mirada al recordarlo.

Ninguno de ellos contestó.

—Los Buscadores son los culpables de que no pueda haber Paz entre nuestras especies —exclamó con un ardor que le salía de dentro—. Mientras ellos insistan en que los Humanos no insertados sois un peligro, el resto del mundo seguirá teniendo esa opinión.

—Ya, ya sé que tú no crees las mentiras de los Buscadores, pero de lo… —repuso Nate.

—No he dicho que estén mintiendo —le interrumpió Burns, ahogándole las palabras en su boca—. Si fuese una mentira serían incapaces de mantenerla por mucho tiempo, eso es lo peor de todo. Ellos _de verdad creen_ en lo que dicen, porque no tienen pruebas de lo contrario.

Pensé en _Sunny_, la novia de Kyle que reapareció en su vida convertida en Alma, era muy asustadiza cuando alguno de los miembros de las cuevas se ponía a discutir. También recordé la enorme cantidad de veces que había hecho daño deliberadamente a _Wanderer_. Me había comportado de una forma horrible con ella.

Izamos el cuerpo inerte de _Saddy_ con la ayuda de Rob y de Nate y lo colocamos en la parte trasera de la furgoneta. Al lado de varias cajas de madera apiladas que contenían las armas de fuego que irían de camino a las cuevas.

_«No me gusta qué pinta tiene esto»_ No pude evitar pensar que estábamos vendiendo nuestro secreto… el secreto de _Wanderer_, mejor dicho, por unos cuantos rifles de asalto, unas escopetas y algunas pistolas.

En realidad aquellas armas eran un regalo de buena fe de las células, no se había hablado en ningún momento de que se hiciera un intercambio de un favor por otro. Pero las circunstancias habían hecho que ambas partes coincidieran en el mismo momento y lugar, como a propósito.

Para colmo _Wanderer_ no estaba enterada de nada de esta misión, lo que me hacía sentir de nuevo como si estuviera volviendo a destripar Buscadores con la ayuda de Doc para matarla. Y tampoco había podido explicárselo a Melanie, porque Jeb insistió en mantenerlas apartadas de todo este truculento asunto, lo que me resultaba aun más duro.

—¿Nos acompañas hasta _Picacho Peak_? —inquirió Nate a Burns. Éste negó con la cabeza de manera indiferente, como si su fuego interior se hubiera apagado de improviso.

—No quiero tomar partido en esto, bastante es que os he ayudado esta noche a capturarlo, pero no me pidas más.

Nate asintió conforme.

—Rob, acompáñale hasta la casa franca de Gail —ordenó sin apartar la mirada de su buen amigo—. Aseguraos de que todo está en orden.

Burns se acercó para darme una palmada en el hombro a modo de consuelo:

—Dile a Wanda que siento mucho lo de Ian.

Asentí de manera automática por reflejo.

Volvió a sacudirme el hombro y sentí que el peso de la culpa casi me derrumbaba al suelo. Me esperaba un viaje por carretera rumbo a un momento que no deseaba que sucediera. Burns tenía la suerte de poder huir de ese mal trago, pero yo volvería a hacerle daño a _Wanderer_.

_«No puedo verlo»_ Por mucho que intentara mentalizarme, no lograba encontrar la manera de enfrentarme a _Wanderer_ y su perenne sonrisa… ¡Era ridículo! Me habría enfrentado a una patrulla de Buscadores antes que ver el dolor y la tristeza plasmados en su rostro.

Me situé en la parte trasera de la furgoneta junto las cajas de armas y el cuerpo de _Saddy_, para vigilarlo mientras estuviera inconsciente. Volví a dar una aspiración de 'Despertar' para despejarme la cabeza y me quedé sentado.

Estaba abusando a sabiendas de esa medicina, pero quería postergar mi sueño lo máximo que pudiera. Había sacado de sus tumbas los muertos de mi pasado y sabía que me torturarían durante mi descanso.

Observé al próximo miembro de las cuevas y deseé poder devolvérselo a las Almas, a cambio de que nos trajeran de vuelta a Ian.

_«Vida por vida»_ Había dicho Kyle una vez sin saber que esa frase procedía de la ley del Talión y nada tenía que ver con la salvación.

Kyle e Ian había tenido sus desacuerdos en más de una ocasión, hasta el punto de llevarse a muerte. Incluso antes de que llegara _Wanderer_ a las cuevas existía cierta desavenencia entre ellos dos. Pero, en los últimos meses, sus discusiones se habían relegado al olvido. Desde que _Sunny_ se convirtió en el eje de la vida de Kyle.

Pensé en las otras personas que echarían de menos a Ian en las cuevas. Jamie, por ejemplo, para él Ian se había convertido en otro modelo a seguir ante la ausencia de su padre y la decepción que resulté ser yo.

A Jamie le destrozaría no volver a verle.

_«¿Y Melanie?»_ Durante tanto tiempo odié a Ian por unos estúpidos celos sin fundamentos. Él no había estado interesado en Melanie, no la había llegado a conocer. No sé cómo Ian podía llegar a distinguirlas con tanta facilidad, pero mis temores se disolvieron cuando ella regresó y comprobé que _Wanderer_ y él estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Melanie también lamentaría la muerte de Ian, acaso no como Jamie, pero estaba muy unida a _Wanderer_. A menudo ellos dos la trataban como si fuera una hermana lo que me producía cierto desasosiego. Si ya era difícil hablar con ella todos los días, su relación con Mel lo hacía insufrible.

_«Nada bueno ocurre cuando nos separamos»_ Parecía una maldición de mala suerte, pero cada vez que nos alejábamos, Mel y yo, ocurría una desgracia. Primero había sido su captura y ahora la muerte de Ian. No debía de haber aceptado el plan de Jeb o haberlas dejado de lado.

Seguí dándole vueltas a la cabeza pensando en cada uno de los habitantes de las cuevas. En cómo ellos se habían sentido seguros gracias a mis esfuerzos y en cómo se iba a hacer añicos la confianza en mí mismo que me había llevado meses alcanzar. Era casi tan duro como cuando perdí a Melanie en Chicago.

_«Mi milagro»_ Así es como la llamaba en mis pensamientos cada día que conté que estuvimos juntos. Encontrarla fue como volver a nacer, después de los dos años que pasé sin esperanza.

Si no me derrumbé esa noche y acabé con mi vida de una vez fue porque tenía que cumplir la promesa que le hice a Mel de cuidar de Jamie. Creí que si yo cumplía con mi parte del trato, de algún modo se obraría el milagro de nuevo y la luz que iluminaba mis días regresaría junto a mí.

Pero el destino está lleno de ironía.

En vez de mi Melanie regresó _Wanderer_.

Otra Alma que me arrebató las esperanzas.

No pude mirarla sin recordar a Joyce.

_«No te culpes por mi muerte»_ Me susurró el fantasma de Joyce, cuando empecé a rememorar su última noche. Cómo ella había pronunciado mi nombre cuando la encontré, antes de arrojarse a mis brazos. Y cómo sus ojos me miraron con ternura antes de cerrarse por última vez. _«Fue un accidente, me descuidé»_

—No, no lo fue —murmuré en un bisbiseo y hundí mi cabeza entre mis manos para acallar mi conciencia—. No lo fue.

Me enderecé un poco y saqué el cuchillo de caza de mi padre del bolsillo para comprobar el reflejo de mis ojos en el frío metal. Una vez más.

* * *

Lamento si este capítulo parece muy largo y enrevesado pero quería mostrar una atmósfera de paranoia y alerta total, al estilo de Jared cuando sale de misión.

¡En el próximo capítulo ya veréis quién hace aparición!

**Nota de Traducción:**

**_Sad Tune of the Broken Tree: _**Melodía Triste (o Endecha) del Árbol Quebrado (Mundo Cantante).

**_The _****_Singeing Cave:_** La Cueva Chamuscada. Es un juego de palabras en inglés, que reúne los términos _singe_ que significa 'chamuscar' y la palabra _singing_ que significa 'cantante'.


	7. Enjaulado (Jailed) 1 de 2 - Ian

Perdonad a todos (y en especial a Naty Celeste) si he dejado a Ian en el Limbo entre los vivos y los muertos. Aquí os pongo la primera mitad del capítulo, que espero que os guste mucho, para que no os impacientéis.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4:**  
_Enjaulado – Jailed (Ian)_

Quise gritar con todas mis fuerzas, pero no pude. Algo grueso y desagradable oprimía mi boca de manera asfixiante. Una fría mordaza de cuero y acero estaba incrustada hasta casi el comienzo de mi garganta. No entendí porqué no me provocó unas terribles arcadas aquel artefacto.

Abrí los ojos y vi una pared blanca, no, era un techo. Me di cuenta de inmediato de que estaba tumbado sobre una superficie lisa y horizontal. Como un catre o más bien una camilla metálica, por la rigidez en mi espalda que percibía. Quise levantarme al notar cómo respondían de inmediato todos mis músculos a la adrenalina bombeada por mi corazón convulsionado. Pero unas gruesas correas de cuero me aferraban de pies, manos, torso y cabeza.

La luz de la habitación era tenue pero de origen natural. El resplandor del alba. Sin embargo apenas podía admirar nada más que el techo.

_«¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!»_ No me esperaba esto… encontrarme _vivo_. Acababa de vivir los que creía que eran los últimos momentos de mi vida, antes de que me abatieran a tiros como un animal furioso en esa casa abandonada. Nada de esto tenía sentido.

¿Cómo es que seguía con vida?

El disparo a bocajarro de la escopeta había sido brutal y desmedido. Un instante de dolor más allá de lo que había sentido en mi vida y después un _shock_ instantáneo. Toda esa sangre y la sensación de vértigo, cayendo más y más abajo sin fin. Era imposible que me hubiesen curado a tiempo los Buscadores, pero el sonido de mis latidos vertiginosos y rotundos en mis oídos refutaba esa simple verdad.

Me zarandeé furiosamente e hice tanta fuerza como pude con los brazos para intentar romper esos correajes, pero estaban hechos a mala conciencia. El recuerdo de un coyote del desierto cogido en una trampa de lazo, intentando arrancarse a mordiscos su propia pata, hizo aparición en mi mente y frené mis desesperados intentos de soltarme. Centré mi atención en las ligaduras que mantenían apresadas mis manos.

No podía aflojar las hebillas de acero con la fuerza, pero el cuero de las muñequeras estaba pasado y había cedido. Intenté escurrir la muñeca izquierda doblando los dedos como si tratara de sacar algo de una tubería estrecha. Me estaba lastimando con el áspero material del que estaba hecho pero ignoré esas magulladuras al percibir que mi mano empezaba a liberarse.

_«¡Argh, por fin!»_ rugí de alivio cuando logré quitarme la primera correa. Rápidamente fue quitándome la de la mano derecha y luego el resto de ellas que me mantenían pegado como un sello a la camilla. Y por último arranqué de la boca la mordaza en forma de cuchara de sopa que tenía incrustada en la garganta. Me levanté a duras penas con los músculos del cuerpo completamente agarrotados y miré al alrededor con la vista desenfocada. La habitación estaba pintada de un verde apagado, las paredes eran lisas sin más adorno que un espejo circular en una esquina, un lavabo debajo y un taburete de metal para asearse. Reconocí aquel sitio como el cuarto de un hospital…

Pero ya no existían los hospitales, ahora se llamaban Servicios de Sanación, bajo el control de las Almas. Ahí es donde curaban a los suyos de cualquier enfermedad o daño.

Y también donde hacían las inserciones.

_«¡Me van a insertar un Alma!»_ concluí asustado. Automáticamente me palpé la cicatriz falsa que Doc nos había hecho, imitando a la de Jared.

Al lado de la cama había un aparato para seguir las constantes vitales de los pacientes, que monitorizaba mi pulso a través de unos delgados cables que tenía pegados por los brazos. Un aparato de respiración bombeaba aire de manera regular a mis pulmones a través de una finísima sonda que me sobresalía de la nariz. Y además, cerca del catre había un soporte que sostenía una bandeja de metal, como las usadas en cirugía para el instrumental, que estaba vacía. Deduje por sus dimensiones que es ahí donde colocarían el criotanque para realizar la inserción. Cuando quise incorporarme casi me di de bruces en el suelo y tuve que apoyarme en el filo del colchón al no responderme los pies.

Era una sensación muy desagradable, como si acabara de correr un maratón, hubiera llegado el primero y fuera aplastado por el resto del pelotón de participantes como venganza.

Un escalofrío me recorrió por el cuerpo a pesar de la calefacción de esa habitación, el pijama azul unisex que llevaba apenas servía de abrigo, así me quedé sentado temblando de frío y de miedo. Miré en dirección hacia la puerta que estaba a tan sólo unos metros, pero sin mis pies era como si se encontrara a un kilómetro de distancia.

Me percaté de mi insólita soledad, ¿no debería de haber algún Sanador o Buscador vigilándome para que no escapara? En la habitación no había nadie más que yo y tampoco parecía que hubiera alguien tras la puerta. Acallé mi respiración fatigosa un momento, para escuchar con más atención, pero no alcancé a oír voces. Aún así seguía teniendo la sensación de que estaban vigilando mis movimientos, como si hubiera una cámara oculta o el pequeño espejo fuera falso.

Con mucho cuidado fui quitándome la sonda de oxígeno que recorría mi garganta hasta que pude respirar por mi cuenta. En el paladar tenía un sabor raro, como a metálico y también salado pero no desagradable. Poco a poco empecé a ver con claridad de nuevo. Cuando arranqué los electrodos de mi cuerpo el aparato empezó a pitar alarmado y rápidamente llevé mi mano hacia el interruptor para apagarlo. No hubo ni una señal de que alguien respondiera a ese incidente, seguía estando completamente a solas.

¿Es que acaso había sido capturado, atado y dejado en ese rincón como un regalo de Navidad listo para ser abierto? ¿Pero… para quién?

_«Necesito agua»_ razoné, mirando el grifo del lavabo con esperanzas renovadas. No tenía sed, pero beber un poco mitigaría los efectos secundarios de la 'Paz'. Podía sentir mis pies cosquilleando como si estuvieran dormidos y tanteé el suelo de linóleo con la punta de los dedos para comprobar si no se doblan debido a mi peso.

Conseguí levantarme del catre y dar un par de torpes pasos hasta el taburete de metal. Me agarré a él con la misma fuerza con la que me asiría a un chaleco salvavidas en un naufragio. No había ni un solo músculo de mi cuerpo que no estuviera tiritando o sufriendo espasmos por culpa de la intoxicación que estaba sufriendo.

Cuando alcancé a ver mi reflejo en el espejo observé que tenía los labios llenos de la sangre que había vomitado antes de derrumbarme, la cara completamente pálida, más de lo que era habitual en mí, como la de un cadáver o de un vampiro y unas ojeras pronunciadas que resaltaban de una manera nefasta mis ojos azules.

_«Estoy para el arrastre»_ pensé con una pizca de ironía que aún me queda. Esbocé una sonrisa timorata, antes de abrir el grifo y beber del vigorizante chorro de gélida agua que surgió. Unos pasos de botas cruzaron por delante de la puerta y cerré la llave del grifo lo más rápido que pude al oírlo, pero pasaron de largo sin entrar.

Fue en ese momento que me di cuenta de que tenía una cosa pegada en el antebrazo, un parche pequeño del tamaño de un sello de correos y de un color tan semejante al de la carne que apenas se hubiera advertido en otra persona. Estaba adherido a mi piel tan bien que no lo había notado. Con la yema de los dedos fui tanteando hasta que pude encontrar un borde suelto y me lo quité de un tirón. No fue una idea muy inteligente, lo admito, porque de inmediato el sabor de la sangre que me abrasaba la garganta se intensificó, la habitación empezó a tambalearse como si fuera una lavadora y unas arcadas horribles me hicieron vomitar la poca agua que acaba de beber.

De golpe recordé de qué me sonaba ese parche, lo había visto en el Hospital de Doc, junto a tantas otras medicinas de las que robábamos.

—Sin-Náuseas —adiviné antes de recitar las dos breves palabras que había serigrafiadas en su superficie y volver a pegármelo en el dorso de la mano. El malestar desapareció al instante, pero todavía seguía con esa incómoda sensación de que me observaban atentamente.

Era un hormigueo en la nuca que no cesaba.

Otra vez el sonido de una botas andando me alarmó al pasar demasiado cerca de la puerta, me quedé en completo silencio unos instantes, pero fue quien fuese no entró y se marchó tan rápido como llegó.

A medida que fueron pasando los segundos y mi respiración se normalizó, empecé a notar que los efectos de la 'Paz' se desvanecían con el torrente de adrenalina que se dispersaba en mis venas producto del miedo. Me iban a meter a un Buscador en la cabeza porque habían logrado capturarme con vida, pero por alguna extraña razón se estaban demorando.

Dudé, dudé y dudé una y otra vez. Tenía que haber supuesto que mi plan sería un completo fracaso. No sé cómo pude creer en algún momento que podría lograrlo. Le había asegurado a Gail que sería más fácil si lo hacía yo, pero…

Un deseo abrumador de volver al Hogar me sacó de mis dudas. Era más fuerte que nunca.

—Tengo que huir —exclamé tiritando. Busqué a mi alrededor una vía de escape al darme cuenta de que el plan había fracasado. La vida de Wanda y la de todos los de las cuevas estarían en peligro mortal en cuanto me hicieran la inserción. Mi mente se quedaría encerrada, mi cuerpo y mis recuerdos acabarían convertidos en un instrumento de los Buscadores.

_«No hay escapatoria»_ pensé cuando llegué a la puerta e intenté abrirla. Las Almas no eran tan confiadas después de todo, el cerrojo estaba echado desde fuera. Aquella habitación era en realidad una bonita celda para que disfrutara de las vistas hasta mi hora final.

Me encaminé al ventanal en una exhalación a la búsqueda de alguna manilla o una llave que abrir. Pero aquel trozo de vidrio que ocupaba toda la pared no tenía marcos o bisagras visibles. Era tan etéreo que daba la impresión de que no me separara de la caída.

_«No hay escapatoria»_ me hundí con ese funesto pensamiento al ver con los primeros rayos de sol que despuntaban que estaba en un décimo piso de una fachada sin barandillas ni escalera de incendios. Aunque lograra romper el cristal con la butaca no podría salir con vida de allí… No podía volver con Wanda, pero al menos la mantendría a salvo con mi muerte.

—Siempre hay una salida —exclamé intentando coger la butaca de metal, usarla de ariete y lanzar mi cuerpo al vacío, pero mis brazos no me respondieron. Otra sacudida me recorrió en forma de escalofrío por la columna vertebral y supe porqué no se tomaban muchas molestias en mantenerme muy vigilado, con esa medicación era tan inofensivo como un bebé.

Gruñí de rabia e impotencia cuando solté la butaca y me apoyé en el cristal temblando. Di un puñetazo con todas mis fuerzas pero no se notó el más mínimo rasguño en el ventanal. El sol brillaba sobre mi cara anunciando el nuevo día… ¿Era éste el último amanecer que vería? Si no podía evitarlo, la mía no sería la única muerte que habría. Imaginé mi cuerpo, ocupado por uno de esos parásitos, llegando hasta el desierto y conduciéndoles a nuestro refugio.

—No me tendrán, mi cuerpo, no — me giré en redondo y miré el espejo del baño con desesperación. Esta vez sí escuché el crujido de los cristales cuando estampé los nudillos en él. Empezó a sangrarme la mano pero no presté atención. Un gran trozo del espejo cayó en el lavabo, tenía el filo aserrado y atroz, una promesa de muerte rápida y definitiva.

_«Te digo que no hay escapatoria»_ me dije a mí mismo, cuando fui a recoger esa sierra de vidrio con los dedos temblorosos de mi mano.

—¿Qué…? —me quedé helado en el sitio al oírlo, _eso_ no lo había pensado yo.

_«Deja ya de intentar huir»_ me dijo una voz en mi cabeza que sonaba exactamente como la mía. Miré el trozo de cristal manchado con mi sangre y vi mi reflejo en él… El reflejo de una estela de plata en el fondo de mis ojos azules.

No me había acordado de que a la caída del crepúsculo no era el único momento del día en el que un Alma y un Humano se pueden confundir el uno con el otro.

También al alba sucedía lo mismo.

—¡No puede ser! —proferí con la voz arrebatada por la sorpresa. Me apoyé en el filo del lavabo cuando noté que mis pies me fallaban de nuevo—. ¡Sigo estando vivo, sigo aquí!

_«No, estás muerto, pero aún no te has enterado»_ comentó mi voz con un tono sarcástico y morboso, que yo nunca habría usado, desde el rincón más escondido de mi cerebro.

Recordé el parque al que había ido a dejar la nota. Pero, ¿cómo había llegado hasta allí? De pronto me di cuenta de que no había nada más antes. No tenía sentido, era como si fuera parte de un sueño del que despiertas. En ese sueño una voz me habló, pero yo la ignoré porque se _parecía_ a la mía… Mel ya me había hablado de cuando rememoró en una pesadilla sus últimos momentos antes de arrojarse por el hueco del ascensor. Pero ella había podido ser consciente de que era un ensueño y habló con Wanda, yo no… ¡Oh mierda, soy un imbécil!

¡¿El coyote?! ¿Cómo no me había percatado antes? ¿Cuándo había visto en mi vida un coyote intentar arrancarse una pata a mordiscos? Ese recuerdo _no_ era mío, era de ese intruso que me habían insertado en el cráneo.

Un Buscador que ya estaba en mi mente.

¿Pero cómo es que todavía podía moverme y hablar? ¿Por qué seguía teniendo el control?

_«No vas a tener mi cuerpo»_ pensé esta vez yo, impetuosamente. Pero la voz no respondió, parecía como si me ignorara adrede.

Me lancé a por el trozo de espejo, pero antes de que pudiera asirlo, mis dedos se frenaron en seco. Fue como si unas gruesas y fuertes cuerdas se me ciñeran en torno a los antebrazos y me paralizaran. Vi mis brazos y las yemas de mis dedos inútilmente extendidos delante de mí. Las cuerdas se fueron desplegando por toda mi espalda, hacia el resto de mis extremidades. Me quedé petrificado en el sitio. Atado de la cabeza a los pies con cuerdas intangibles y asfixiantes.

La sangre goteaba de mis nudillos, cálida e espesa sobre el lavabo, pero no me preocupaba. Intenté encontrar algún rincón de mi cuerpo que aún pudiera mover yo, un cabo suelto de ese nudo perfecto que poder desatar.

De alguna manera percibió mis intenciones y respondió haciendo más ceñido el lazo sobre mis músculos, era tan fuerte que incluso dolía. Noté una sensación de sorpresa, _su_ sorpresa al ver que estaba plantándole batalla.

—Lo has intentado, Ian, pero ya es hora de que desistas —exclamaron mis labios, sin que yo se lo ordenara… ¡Era él, hablándome!

_«¡No vas a ganarme!»_ volví a objetarle con el pensamiento ya que los labios no respondieron a mi voluntad. Imaginé unas afiladas tijeras haciendo añicos cada una de esas cuerdas. Mis dedos se acercaron una pulgada más y se volvieron a detener en el aire cuando aquellas cuerdas se transformaron en duras y frías cadenas de hierro. Estaba fatigado hasta la extenuación con ese esfuerzo, solté un jadeo grave desde mis pulmones que él oyó.

—Ummm… Interesante —murmuró en voz baja para sí mismo con mi boca—. Esto no lo había visto antes… ¿Cómo _lo_ sabías?

Unas botas militares repiquetearon al fondo del pasillo junto al sonido de otros pasos, eran dos voces que hablaban a través de la puerta y se dirigían hacia esa habitación. Mi corazón se desbocó y su latido empezó a martillearme los oídos ahogando todo pensamiento coherente.

—Se acabó el juego —exclamó ese intruso, apartándome de un envite de la pila del lavabo y lanzando mi cuerpo sin fuerza, como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratara, a la pared contraria.

Unas llaves rozaron en la cerradura y deduje que alguien estaba abriendo la puerta, pero no pude comprobarlo porque mi mirada se había quedado prendida en el gran trozo de espejo que aún estaba sobre la pared.

Mi rostro ya no era mío.

Una media sonrisa extraña se quedó en esos labios ajenos. ¿Por qué estaba sonriendo?

Justo un segundo antes de que los visitantes llegaran a entrar, me hice añicos por completo. Fue una sensación muy espeluznante, como si cada fibra, músculo y órgano de mi cuerpo me fueran arrancados a lo vivo, desmontados y vueltos a colocar sobre _algo_ que no era yo. No sentí dolor alguno, pero lo habría esperado de lo drástico que resultó. Mi cuerpo me resultaba completamente extraño, ajeno a mí mismo.

Supe que _ya no era_ mío.

Melanie me había descrito esa experiencia, pero al parecer suavizó los detalles más escabrosos, supongo que por temor a que llegara a hablarle a Wanda de lo que ella tuvo que sufrir realmente… bajo su… ¿control? ¿Qué digo?

Mis pensamientos empezaron a deshacerse uno tras otro, deshilachándose inconexos en un sinfín de recuerdos que estaban escapándoseme de la mente… ¿Quién era ése que me miraba desde el espejo? Espera un momento, ¿era yo? ¿Pero cuál era mi nombre? _«Ian O'Shea»_ oí pensarme. No, no era _ese_ mi nombre. ¿Eley? Ese tampoco me sonaba bien. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Pero qué es lo que estaba haciendo aquí? No debería de estar todavía en la Tierra, éste no era el destino que había escogido… ¿Por qué…? ¿Cómo era posi…? ¿Qué estaba…? No sé…

Todo se volvió cada vez más y más confuso.

Mi visión se fue haciendo borrosa y oscura.

Estaba desapareciendo, desvaneciéndome en la negrura del olvido, como un náufrago engullido a pocos metros de la playa por la marea.

Ya no quedaría nada de mí.

_«¡Eh, vuelve en ti de una vez!»_ me sacudió esa voz, desde el fondo de mi mente. Resurgí a flote del recóndito rincón en el que casi acabo olvidado y contemplé el reflejo metálico de sus ojos _mirándome_ a través del espejo quebrado.

La visión del brillo de otros ojos plateados me despertó. Me aferré a esa imagen que tenía de Wanda con fuerza y noté que el Buscador respiró aliviado con mis pulmones. La presión sobre mis extremidades se deshizo y los latidos de mi corazón dejaron de martirizarme.

De sopetón volví a recordar quién era y qué estaba ocurriendo. Mi nombre era Ian O'Shea y me habían insertado un Alma en la cabeza. La sonrisa divertida del Buscador me pareció curiosa, era como si parte de mi labio superior se hubiera adormecido y el resto de la boca estuviera en proceso de dormirse. Nunca había tenido una expresión semejante en mi rostro.

El ruido de la llave correcta al encajar en la cerradura le sacó de su ensimismamiento. Mis ojos giraron sobre sus orbitas y enfocaron a los dos desconocidos que estaban en el umbral. No pude reconocerlos, ni tampoco pudo el Buscador que estaba dentro de mi cabeza. Pude percibirlo claramente, _su_ desconcierto invadiendo cada neurona de mi cerebro como un torrente de agua en el cauce seco de un río.

La primera persona que cruzó la puerta era una mujer mayor, de unos cincuenta años para arriba, tez aceitunada, de cabello largo negro y mechado de rojo en las puntas. En cuanto enfocó sus ojos en el lugar en el que me encontraba, levantó su brazo para detener a su compañero. Un movimiento que me recordó a una madre impidiendo que un hijo saliese lanzado de un frenazo involuntario con el coche.

Su escolta, por el contrario, se quedó quieto echó los hombros hacia delante y dobló ligeramente las rodillas en una posición de combate. En un _flash_ la silueta oscura del Buscador recortada con la luz de un faro apareció en mi mente y reconocí a aquel tipo como el líder que había dirigido la patrulla de Buscadores en el parque y me había tiroteado en la casa. Sus botas militares rechinaron sobre el suelo de linóleo al intentar dar un paso hacia mí, pero la mano de la mujer le frenó con presteza.

—Eley, ¿sabes quién soy? ¿Me recuerdas? —preguntó aquella desconocida. Mis ojos se desviaron sin ningún control mío hacia la cara de esa mujer y enfocaron sus ojos iluminados por los brillantes rayos de sol del amanecer.

Eran de un color rojo parecido a la sangre, fulguraban como rubíes con mil facetas a la luz. Miraban inquisitivamente mi mano malherida y el espejo quebrado de la pared.

No había visto en mi vida un Alma con semejante tono de iris, pero pude distinguir una chispa de reconocimiento por parte del tal Eley. Su atención se desvió hacia las mechas de pelo rojo de su cabello. Eran de un tono más primario que el de sus ojos y tan fuerte que casi hacía daño a la vista, como un rotulo fluorescente de neón en la oscura noche.

El recuerdo de ese singular pelo negro y rojo, luciendo una miríada de peinados distintos, me golpeó como un ariete. Lo vi en un centenar de moños de diferentes alturas formando remolinos escarlatas, salvajemente ensortijado como si estuviera ardiendo, también con una trenza carmesí en la espalda y ondulado de mil maneras distintas con dos mechones de rojo abriéndose en la frente como las cortinas de un teatro.

Un rostro acompañó a esas imágenes que se sucedieron vertiginosamente, en un principio era joven, pero se fue volviendo cada vez más y más mayor, aunque no por ello menos bello, a medida que transcurrieron el largo paso de los años. Fui consciente del tiempo que llevaban conociéndose, aunque no supe cómo.

Un nombre se precipitó a mis labios.

—_Seraph _—pronunció Eley con voz trémula, miró a mi alrededor y asintió hacia ella—. Sí, ya te recuerdo, te llamas _Seraphim of the Crimson Cloud_, eres mi Acomodadora.

Eley contempló de refilón la camilla y noté una emoción de disgusto rara, como reproche y ansiedad, cuando se fijó en las correas de cuero de las que me había liberado. Dejó de sonreír.

_«¿Qué ha sido _eso_?»_ el ardor de las emociones de ese tal Eley era abrumador e inesperado, me aplastó de improviso su irritación.

Pero _Seraph_ mantenía su mirada inquisitiva y volvió a preguntar con su voz, la cual ya no me parecía desconocida. Tenía un deje francés muy sutil en algunas consonantes:

—¿Cuándo nos vimos por primera vez y en qué circunstancias? —sus ojos se entornaron y sus labios se fruncieron en una mueca nerviosa, convirtiéndose en dos afiladas líneas rosas.

—¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? —preguntó el otro Buscador, mirando confundido a _Seraph_.

—Cállese, por favor, y deje que él conteste —respondió sin girar la cabeza y manteniendo sus inverosímiles ojos puestos sobre mí.

Eley se aclaró mi garganta y la miró de fijo.

—En 1987, en la ciudad de Arecibo, Puerto Rico —indicó con la respiración serenándose por momentos, no vi ninguna imagen mental de dicho recuerdo como en el caso del coyote, pero supe que decía la verdad—. Me insertaron dentro de un periodista que investigaba los avistamientos de OVNI's cerca del complejo radiotransmisor de la isla. Impedí que publicara sus hallazgos en la revista paranormal en la que trabajaba y después destruí las fotografías de nuestros desembarcos. Cinco semanas después la conciencia del periodista abandonó la fase muda y empezó a interferir en mi control. Fui uno de los primeros casos de resistencia de este planeta. Tú viniste a investigar…

—¿Qué fue lo primero que me dijiste? —le interrumpió _Seraph_ velozmente.

Eley volvió a mirar como quien no quiere la cosa la camilla y otra acometida me sacudió.

—Te confundí con una de las sirvientas del hotel en el que estaba y te pedí que arreglaras la habitación —exclamó ligeramente crispado. Su paciencia estaba agotándose por momentos.

—No me confundiste, tuve que infiltrarme en ese hotel para llegar a ti —repuso divertida _Seraph_, pero todavía recelosa. Su mano no se apartaba del otro Buscador, que también contemplaba la escena con asombro como yo.

_«¿Ella está comprobando que es quién dice ser realmente?»_ cavilé para mis adentros.

—Nunca arreglaste mi habitación —añadió Eley irguiéndose un poco, como mosqueado.

—¿Cómo se llamaba ese cuerpo anfitrión? —cambió de tema al verse contrariada.

—¡Oh, venga! ¿De verdad es necesario todo esto? —mis ojos se desviaron por tercera vez hacia la camilla y ya no pudo contenerse. La señaló con un dedo acusador de mi mano manchada de sangre—. ¿Y qué se supone que es esa cosa? ¡Te dejé claro que siempre me pusieras esposas o grilletes! —prorrumpió alterado.

El Buscador que estaba en la puerta dio un respingo y se apartó un paso atrás. Yo también lo habría hecho si hubiera tenido mis piernas.

—Es él —sentenció _Seraph_, bajando la mano y soltando un suspiro contenido. Se había convencido de que no le estaba engañando—. Sólo tú, Eley, serías capaz de echarme en cara que no te atara bien fuerte a una cama —se río tapándose la boca y meneó la cabeza negando un pensamiento inoportuno—. Lo siento, pero ya no se fabrican esposas. Lo mejor que han podido encontrar fue esa camilla de electroshock que estaba abandonada en el almacén.

—Podría haber hecho daño a alguien —dijo Eley sacudiendo la cabeza, enfadado. _Seraph_ le señaló con la mirada mi mano herida y enarcó una ceja—. No me mires así, he intentado suicidarme y por poco no lo he podido impedir… Esto, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última misión? No me oriento bien en este cuerpo, me parece que ha transcurrido mucho, pero no estoy seguro —miró una segunda vez a _Seraph_, fijándose en los cambios que había sufrido con la edad. Pero no tuvo intención de comentar que le encontraba un par de patas de gallo de más.

_Seraph_ se acercó a Eley y le ofreció un pañuelo que llevaba en el bolsillito de su chaqueta de corte ejecutivo. Él contó con los dedos de mi mano sana, a una velocidad pasmosa. Podía oír un murmullo de chasquidos y golpeteos procedentes de él, como si hiciera música con los números en vez recitarlos.

—Estamos a sábado 19 de abril del séptimo año de la Paz —le informó ella rápidamente—. Has estado tres años y medio en hibernación.

_«¿QUÉ?»_ escuché su pensamiento atravesar mi cerebro hasta llegar a mí. Recogió el trozo de tela y se lo ató alrededor de mis nudillos en un solo movimiento, sin apenas fijarse en lo que hacía. Estaba habituado a tratar esa clase de heridas sin ayuda de las medicinas de las Almas, era algo que había realizado tantas veces que no requería ni un segundo de duda.

Vislumbré momentáneamente un campo de batalla de la Tierra lleno de soldados vestidos con uniformes grises que estaban moribundos, el olor de la pólvora negra en el aire lo inundaba todo y los gritos se alzaban por encima del sonido de los cañones tronando a lo lejos…

En un parpadeo volví a encontrarme en la habitación del hospital, como si alguien hubiera cambiado de canal en una televisión.

—Disculpen, ¿hay algún problema que deba saber? —inquirió el otro Buscador, entrando en la habitación al fin—. ¿Qué significa esa herida? ¿Por qué se la ha hecho?

Eley se percató de su presencia en ese momento, le había olvidado durante unos breves segundos. No le dio la más mínima importancia a ese tipejo que me había cosido a balazos. La suya no era una actitud despectiva pero no le agradaba volver a verlo tanto como yo.

_Seraph_ se cruzó de brazos y se giró para encararle con una mirada desdeñosa, dándome la espalda. Intenté concentrarme en la sensación de dolor lacerante de mi mano para recuperarla, pero Eley advirtió mis intenciones y la sostuvo con la otra, frenándome en seco.

—_Eso_ es la razón por la que insistí tanto en estar presente cuando despertara —respondió _Seraph_ con un tono autoritario y severo—. No se puede realizar un _salto_ así como así, sin un mínimo de preparación. Este mundo es muy diferente a los anteriores y estos cuerpos tienen otra manera de funcionar. Cuando la conciencia residual de un cuerpo choca con el control del Alma a veces hay un lapso de tiempo en el que el anfitrión cree estar vivo todavía.

_«¡Que creo estar vivo!»_ me encrespé dentro de mi cabeza por aquellas palabras. Pero me di cuenta de que aquella ya no era mi mente y que no podía expresar mi frustración.

—Los _saltos_ entre los anfitriones conscientes de nuestra existencia, como éste de aquí, son los más peligrosos —añadió Seraph descruzándose de brazos y señalándome con la mirada por encima de su hombro—, porque al trasladarse de un cuerpo a otro, las diferentes conciencias pueden llegar a manejar el cuerpo sin que podamos evitarlo durante el despertar. Sólo dura unos breves minutos, pero es tiempo más que suficiente para provocar una catástrofe.

—¿El cuerpo estaba sin ningún control? —profirió ese Buscador, abriendo sus ojos oscuros de par en par.

—No, de hecho había tres mentes luchando por su control —puntualizó _Seraph_ levantando un dedo en un ademán extraño—. La de mi paciente, Eley, la mente original de este cuerpo y el eco de su anterior anfitrión —el Buscador frunció el entrecejo y tragó saliva como si estuviera a punto de hacer una pregunta—. No es más que un recuerdo que persiste en el tiempo más allá de su hora, como el de todas las conciencias residuales, al fin y al cabo.

Mi cuerpo se apoyó de espaldas en la pared como si estuviera aquejado de debilidad. Miró el pañuelo ensangrentado que había frenado la hemorragia y luego habló sin que fuese yo.

—_Seraph_, ¿cómo acabó la última misión?

Pude notar una angustia arrolladora brotando de alguna parte de ese parásito que tenía mi cuerpo controlado. Sentí como si mi garganta se hinchara hasta asfixiarme y se inundara de tristes lágrimas que no procedían de mí.

—Durante el asalto al refugio detonaron un artefacto explosivo —exclamó _Seraph_ de manera imperturbable y aunque no se le quebró la voz, su mandíbula se contrajo con un temblor. Pude reconocer ese gesto alterado suyo, aunque era la primera vez que lo veía—. Todos ellos murieron y perdimos irremediablemente a tres de los Buscadores en la operación.

—¿Todos? —exclamó Eley con un chirrido de mi voz. Una salva de imágenes irrumpió en mi mente, docenas de caras de desconocidos se sucedieron en una acelerada progresión que duró un latido. Sus rostros se desfiguraron en pálidas calaveras abrasadas bajo el calor de un inclemente sol—. ¿Los niños también?

—No, pudimos recuperar a los cinco gracias a la ruta de escape que nos revelaste —añadió rápidamente al ver que mi rostro se había descompuesto por la dureza de esa masacre—. Por suerte fueron insertados exitosamente.

_«Aghh»_ tuve náuseas cuando una oleada de alivio recorrió por completo mi cuerpo y solté un suspiro. Fue muy chocante darme cuenta de que su desazón no era por la pérdida de las vidas Humanas, sino por el desperdicio de los cuerpos que no habían podido rescatar.

Ya sabía que las Almas no nos veían como otra cosa que recipientes para sus existencias, pero _sentirlo_ desde su perspectiva fue repulsivo hasta más no poder. Pensó en aquellos niños con sus ojos plateados por las Almas y se llenó de satisfacción por haberlo conseguido. Quise vomitar ante esa imagen mental, pero mi cuerpo no dio señales de ningún malestar.

Eley se sacudió las manos y un escalofrío de dolor me recorrió por todo el antebrazo hasta el hombro. Percibí cómo se hacía _suyo_ ese dolor, arrebatándome también esa sensación y convirtiéndola en algo ajeno para mí.

—Bueno, pongámonos manos a la obra —exclamó observando a _Seraph_ e inclinando la cabeza de manera interrogativa—. ¿Has traído algo para apuntar? ¿Un bloc o una grabadora?

_Seraph_ se sacó del bolsillo de la chaqueta un móvil de última generación y lo alzó para que lo viera bien con mis ojos. A pesar de su edad parecía divertirse como una niña pequeña con un juguete nuevo. Sentí _sus_ ganas de reírse de su actitud desvergonzada y meneó la cabeza.

_«Llegó el momento»_ pensé al empezar a notar cómo Eley se adentró en mi memoria. Mel me había relatado sus primeros instantes con Wanda, cómo se había rebelado a su control. Me zambullí detrás de él siguiendo el rastro que dejaba por el interior de mi cerebro.

Vería unos segundos antes lo que quería recordar, pero yo debía detenerle oponiendo una resistencia a su voluntad. Algo que nos separara el uno del otro con claridad, podía ser un foso, una puerta o un muro como en el caso de Mel. Fuese lo que fuese, se convertiría de inmediato en una frontera entre nosotros dos. Un espacio baldío que no pertenecería a nadie…

Me di de bruces con un muro de oscuridad.

No lo había levantado yo, sino _él_.

—Me llamaba Ian O'Shea —comenzó a decir Eley sin que pudiera impedirlo—, nací en esta ciudad, Pórtland. He cumplido los veinticinco y tengo un hermano llamado Kyle 'nariz rota'…

—¿Nariz rota? —preguntó el Buscador interrumpiéndole bruscamente.

—Es un mote cariñoso que le puse hace ya unos años —comentó Eley de pasada y luego le pidió silencio con un dedo en mis labios—. Necesito concentrarme, déjelo para después.

_«¡¿Qué tú se lo pusiste?! ¡Fui yo!»_ me quejé intentando encontrar un resquicio en ese muro. Pero Eley no pareció darse cuenta de que estaba gritándole con mi pensamiento.

Pude ver el recuerdo de la primera vez que le rompí la nariz a Kyle a través de los ojos de Eley. Parecía que se había quedado trabado en él, intentando descifrar el porqué de aquella agresión, pero me dio un poco de tiempo para encontrar la manera de franquear esa barrera.

_«Me enteré de la invasión por…»_ pude oír sus próximas palabras antes de pronunciarlas.

—Me enteré de la invasión por una llamada de mi padre —continuó relatando Eley—. Un grupo de amigos míos y yo nos escapamos de nuestras casas cuando nos dimos cuenta de que la gente actuaba de un modo extraño —cerró los párpados y se sumergió en esa oscuridad para concentrarse más profundamente—. Estuvimos vagando por las calles de Pórtland, escondiéndonos de las patrullas de los Buscadores durante casi nueve meses, hasta que capturaron a uno de mis amigos en una redada. Su nombre es… _irrelevante_ —exclamó sacudiendo la cabeza y apretando más los párpados. ¡Lo había logrado! Quitarle ese nombre de sus labios. Pero Eley siguió hablando sin descanso—. Mis amigos y yo nos dirigimos hacia el sur huyendo de la invasión a medida que fue avanzando. Perdí a tres de ellos en un pueblecito en la frontera entre California y Oregón, los Buscadores fingieron hacer un control de tráfico para detectar a conductores ebrios e hicieron inserciones a muchos incautos. Cuando llegamos a Sacramento la novia de Kyle se despistó en un… ¡Espera un momento! —aulló.

Otra vez sentí esa molesta sensación de que alguien me vigilaba, el cabello de mi nuca se erizó y noté unos ojos clavados en mi espalda, pero ese presentimiento no era mío, sino de él. Eley estaba percibiendo mi intromisión en mis recuerdos y había dado la vuelta sobre sus pasos para _verme_ dentro de mí.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó _Seraph_.

—He tenido un _escalofrío_ —exclamó nervioso Eley, abrió los párpados y contempló la mirada de su Acomodadora—. Está despierto.

—Date prisa —le urgió ella.

—¿Qué es eso de un escalofrío? —preguntó curioso el Buscador, desviando la atención de Eley de su tarea y desorientándolo. Arrugó el entrecejo e hizo como que no le había oído.

—Es una respuesta refleja que implantamos para detectar las conciencias —informó _Seraph_ someramente, hizo un puchero con la boca al ver que la curiosidad de ese Buscador era impertinente—. Un aviso psíquico de que se está siendo bloqueado, es como atarse un lazo a un dedo para recordar algo que se ha olvidado.

_«Eso ha sido interesante»_ exclamé divertido al ver que ya me tomaban en serio. _«¡No te vas a llevar nada más de mí!»_ le chillé ganando confianza en mí mismo al ver que _sí_ podía. Le arrebataría cada nombre que llegase a pronunciar de mis labios de la misma manera.

No reaccionó a mis pensamientos.

Entonces _lo_ comprendí.

¡No me podía escuchar!

—Jodi era la novia de Kyle —Eley retomó su relato de mi vida con recelo. Aquella frase era cierta, pero escondía un significado que él no llegó a captar—. Mi hermano Kyle estuvo a punto de abandonarnos cuando le hicieron la inserción, pero le convencí de que siguiéramos hacia el sur hasta Los Ángeles. Pensamos que les costaría tomar una ciudad tan grande y que podríamos hablar con la verdadera policía…

_«Pero no ocurrió así»_ pensé al recordar que la ciudad fue una trampa mortal. Recordar ese día me llevó una sorpresa, una grieta del muro apareció y percibí a través de ella que él estuvo en aquellos tiempos en Los Ángeles.

—Mike y Jane murieron cuando intentamos pedir auxilio a un Buscador —recitó sin que le pusiera impedimentos, sus nombres no eran lo más importante que debía proteger—. Consulta luego los registros de defunciones para ubicarlo, _Seraph_, necesitaré referencias temporales… Éramos cuatro cuando escapamos y decidimos separarnos, Kyle y yo fuimos hacia el oeste —empezaba a acercarse al día en el que Jebediah nos encontró rateando detrás de un _7-eleven_—, mientras que los otros se fueron al sur. No sé qué pudo haberles pasado en México, pero la invasión no se detuvo y siguió extendiéndose detrás de nosotros.

Noté su ansia creciendo.

Necesitaría algo más fuerte contra Eley que frenarle la lengua cuando llegara a su objetivo. Imaginé mi propio muro, un reflejo del suyo, y me escondí detrás de él, protegiendo ese día de mi vida que conocí al loco Tío de Melanie.

—Kyle y yo nos encontramos con un… —Eley se quedó en blanco durante un segundo, incapaz de terminar la frase, ya que había un enorme espacio vacío en mis memorias de ese día. Casi hubiera sonreído de poder hacerlo—. Nos encontramos con un superviviente. Él se llamaba… se llamaba…

Estaba haciendo esfuerzos para atravesar el muro, pero se daba una y otra vez contra él.

—Barba blanca… —murmuró entre dientes y la imagen de Jebediah apareció fugazmente retratado en medio de la oscuridad de mi muro para desvanecerse demasiado rápido.

—¿Barba blanca? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? —preguntó el Buscador con su insidiosa voz, interrumpiendo por enésima vez a Eley.

—Ssshhhh —le chistó con un siseo furioso.

Apretó con fuerza el puño de mi mano herida y se contuvo las ganas de romperle la cara a ese tipo, manteniendo un control absoluto de cada uno de mis músculos. Su ira era desconcertante.

Usó ese dolor moldeándolo en _algo_ más duro y resistente que aquel muro que había erigido. Algo que se aproximaba inexorablemente y a toda velocidad directo hacia mis recuerdos.

Una bola de demolición.

—Jebediah —logró emitir, cuando mi muro se hizo añicos tras el brutal impacto—. Jebediah nos llevó a un lugar seguro, su casa —su voz estaba agitada, pero el arrebato de furia se había desvanecido al instante. Rehice el muro tan rápido como pude—. Jebediah recogía a los vagabundos que pudo encontrar y a otros exiliados de sus hogares… que… ya no… ya no… No puedo acceder a más, _Seraph_.

Volvió a abrir los párpados para devolverme a la habitación y exhaló una bocanada de aire.

_«¡¿Quién es este tipo?!»_ me había sorprendido la intensidad de su cólera. Nunca creí que un Alma pudiera llegar a ser tan violenta.

* * *

Perdonadme por dejar a Ian _todavía_ en el Limbo entre los vivos y los muertos (^_^)¡ pero ya lo avisé en la sinopsis. Por cierto, estas son las frases que él **NO** pensó en el Prólogo, por si queréis volver a leerlo y pillar el doble significado:

_«No, no estarán en peligro, estarán muertos»_

_«Los Humanos son de lo que no hay: Enseñan a sus hijos a matar»_

_«No son muy sutiles que digamos»_

_«Si comienzan los tiros, va a ser una masacre»_

_«¡No pienses, idiota, actúa!»_

_«¡Muy mala idea ponerse a disparar!»_

_«Éste es el fin»_

_«¡NO PUEDE SER!»_

Y también en este capítulo:

_«¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!»_

_«Necesito agua»_

¿Nadie notó nada raro cuando lo leyó la primera vez? Pensé que se vería a la legua de que se trataba del _flashback_ de un Alma.

**Nota de Traducción:**

**_Seraphim of the Crimson Cloud 'Seraph': _**Serafín de la Nube Carmesí (Origen)


End file.
